Pokemon: The Zelego Saga
by pkmaster777
Summary: This is an all new adventure for Ash and the gang in a region called Zelego. Warning rated M for varying content, anything can happen. Please read and Review and Welcome to the Zelego Region the Ultimate Challenge! Chapter 9 is up and ready, sorry for the delay we are still here. Please read and Review. Enjoy the Zelego adventure. With Spring break here another chapter this week!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based off of characters from the Pokémon Universe, I DO NOT Own the rights to Pokémon. All Characters are at least 18 see inside for details. Rating is there to cover anything that can happen in the story be advised content can Vary from gentle situations to adult themes such as cursing , violence, and sexual themes. **

**Welcome to Pokemon The Zelego Saga: The Ultimate Challenge! Enjoy**

_Voices heard in a darkened room as rain falls outside_

"Let's hear what you got boys" A tall green haired gentleman dealer spoke

"I got 3's and 4's" A slightly shorter man with a cap.

"Three 7's beat that" said a cocky purple haired guy.

"I got a full house 6's over 2's, how about you" said a tall spiky headed man.

"I've got a straight flush" _as the green haired gentleman flips to reveal the cards in order skillfully_

Each player that lost shouts individually "GOD Damn it" "Fuck" "Shit ! How does he do that?"

_We now see the players in a home in Pewter City at the back of the Gym enjoying a guys poker night. Now about 6 months after Ash's Unova League completion, he and some friends are relaxing for a night of poker. 19 year old ash is still in his Unova garb along with 20 year old Cilan acting as dealer for the previous hand. 24 year old Brock and 19 year old Paul are still in shock at the 19 year old Drew's skill winning the hand again. 19 year old Richie returns from the kitchen with another 6 pack of beer for them all, hearing the commotion. _

"So I take it Drew won again." Richie asked sarcastically

"Well Lady Luck loves me!"

"She is the only lady that would contest boy." Ash says as everyone else but Drew goes "Ohhhhh!"

"Burned like a overcooked steak" Remarked Cilan

"Well at least I don't travel every two years with a new female companion without sealing the deal" Drew comes back with. Another "ohhh!" ensues again as Ash gets red

"The truth hurts don't it Ash, I win again" Drew kicking back in his chair grinning with his victory.

Ash stands up and tackles Drew from the chair, the latter not expecting it falls back as Brock and Richie get Ash off of Drew.

Ash shouts "why did we invite him again!" Paul responds "we thought it would be easy money in our pockets, we were kind of wrong, what a drag."

"Hey Richie where is this last guy that you talked about from your journey, you gave him the address right?" Brock asks wondering as Ash drinks his beer cooling off.

As if on cue there is a knock on the door "speak of the devil that should be him" Richie said.

Richie opened the door and everyone saw a gentleman standing there dressed all in black with a black cloak and cowboy hat soaked to the bone, everyone shits themselves wondering if this person was going to kill them thanks to the rain outside.

"Hey Nightrn glad you could make it come on in" Richie said smiling as the man stepped into the home.

Everyone is still quiet as the man takes his hat off his long black hair was seen in a wolf tail. His brown eyes are seen and a slight five o'clock shadow around a smiling face saying

"Thanks Richie, it is raining Growlethe's and Meowth's out there ha-ha, hey guys thanks for letting me join sorry for being late the rain really didn't help. Man I haven't been here in years since the start of my journey."

Brock looks shocked that this stranger was saying that he had been here before but he didn't remember him. "I'm sorry you said that you challenged this gym before but I don't remember battling you I am afraid."

Nightrn laughed "I bet you don't you were travelling with Ash and Misty back then, I think I came a few months after when your father and brother were looking after the place. Man your dad made it tough ha-ha."

"Oh that would explain it then. Well welcome to our little game, pull up a chair and grab a beer."

Nightrn takes a seat and a beer as Cilan starts another hand as they bull shit and talk about their journeys way into the early morning before passing out scattered around the back room, with everyone's pockets a little more fuller than when they came in minus drew whose luck switched after Nightrn came in.

Later in the morning everyone starts to awaken with the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen, Brock and Cilan are double teaming it as the group starts to move towards the table, some holding their heads others, wondering what time it actually was, and one in particular sobbing about the loss he suffered.

"Good morning guys hope you're all hungry" Cilan said cheerfully, "We have everything you could possibly want to eat knowing how most of you guys are." Brock chimed in.

As breakfast foods seemed to fly everyone talked about last night and started to wonder what to do next as they cleared the table of the devastation that was left.

"Hey Ash how about a battle, I have heard a lot from Richie about you and seeing you progress since the start how about it." Nightrn asked happily.

"A battle? Sure but where can we battle?" Ash started to wonder as everyone looked in awe thinking if he really just asked that.

"Ash it's still rather early why not use the gym to battle, I mean it is right there and I don't have anyone coming as of right now." said Brock

"OH YEAH! Lets battle then I am pumped" Ash stated as he leapt into the air. "Pikachu lets go buddy!" as the little mouse finished up his ketchup happily from his quiet night's sleep while his master played cards.

Paul and Drew look at each other as Richie laughs "Man he can be so one track minded"

"How can I be losing a girl to him?"

"That's Ash for yah."

Everyone proceeded out to the battlefield and Ash and Nightrn took their respective places on the field, Ash in the challenger's space and Nightrn in the Gym Leader's space, Brock took his position in the referee's box, and the rest took to the stands.

"Ash, how about a one on one battle? Sound good?" Nightrn asked.

"Sure sounds good, Pikachu you ready" Ash stated, asking the little mouse Pokémon, who ran onto the field just as excited as his trainer.

"I was hoping you would go with Pikachu, Let's show them Jolt!" A Jolteon appeared on the field looking cute at the start, then seeing Pikachu its personality changed as its eyes became fierce and its fur becoming still spikes.

"A Jolteon huh looks tough don't it Pikachu, but we won't let them win!" Upon hearing his trainers words Pikachu took his battle stance waiting for the beginning of the battle.

"This match between Ash and Nightrn is about to begin, each trainer will use one Pokémon and the winner will be decided when either trainers Pokémon is unable to battle, trainers ready…..begin!"

"Ok Pikachu let's start this off with a Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted

"Jolt stand there and absorb it." Nightrn said to his Pokémon as the Thunderbolt streamed down upon Jolteon as it looked unaffected by the powerful blast.

"Damn it your Jolteon has Volt Absorb doesn't it. Well Pikachu let's try an Iron Tail and shake him up!" Ash said.

"Jolt counter it with your Iron Tail as well but shoot a Thunder wave through it to amp it up!"

The two Pokémon's tails clashed as an irony clang that rang through the gym drawing attention to the battle from the crowd who did not think it would be interesting so quick.

"Ouch, that's loud" drew said clutching his ears at the noise.

"Huh Pikachu has gotten stronger hasn't he" commented Paul.

"What Power huh guys, I can't wait to see what else happens" said Richie.

"Jolt this is a standstill kick back with Double Kick"

Jolteon moved its back legs with such velocity Pikachu had no chance to react and defend itself, he slammed into one of the main boulders at the center of the field.

"Pikachu are you ok buddy?"

"Jolt follow it up with a Pin Missile attack!"

"Man I didn't think Nightrn was going to be this fierce, I don't know if ash and Pikachu can come back." Richie said with concern for his friend.

"Yeah Ketchum better do something or Pikachu is going to end up like a block of Swiss cheese."

"Drew shut it, you lost horribly to Ketchum so don't even talk." Paul said surprisingly defending his rival.

"Pikachu you have to do something to get out of there, use Quick Attack."

"Before he escapes follow it up with Discharge!"

Pikachu got itself out of the boulder just in time as the pin Missile struck where his chest would have been and started going right through the rock then, as the Discharge hit right after it struck with such power that the weakened boulder shattered and shot rocks all over the field like shrapnel catching Pikachu in the back as he landed on the Ground panting heavily.

"I have to hand it to you Ash, I did not think that Pikachu would have dodged that combo as successfully as he did, I must say I am definitely enjoying this."

"Thanks but it's not over yet Nightrn, Pikachu use another quick attack and Iron tail on the rocks on the ground fire them right back."

"Jolt use agility to dodge and get in close" As Pikachu began his assault Jolteon began to dodge the incoming rocks flying towards her swiftly.

"Jolt use Thunder Fang!" "Pikachu counter it with Iron tail and repel her away from you!"

The two collided as tooth met tail and then shot each other to opposite sides of the field, Pikachu landing on top of a boulder safely, while Jolteon slammed into another boulder failing to the ground but still ok.

"Are you ok Jolt?" Nightrn asked with concern as she got up panting, both trainers realized the battle had taken its toll, it would all come down to one final attack. "Ok Jolt get ready, this will be it."

"Pikachu lets finish this with Volt Tackle!" Pikachu began to charge and run towards Jolteon as she just stood there waiting.

"Jolt use Thunder! Send Pikachu flying." The two attacks collided and sparks flew the smoke filled the air as everyone waited in anticipation for the victor.

"Pikachu" "Jolt" Both trainers cried out as the smoke began to clear, one shadow was seen on the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle the winner of this match is Nightrn" Brock shouted as both trainers came out to shake hands and check on their Pokémon, Ash picked up Pikachu in his arms headed towards Nightrn. "Awesome job Pikachu that was a tough one buddy" he let out a small cha.

Nightrn was on his knee checking out Jolt whose fur now went back to its softness as he petted her. "Nice job Jolt you really worked hard out their today Pikachu was definitely a strong opponent huh."

Jolteon replied and smiled at Pikachu as the trainers shook hands. "Awesome battle Ash you are really skilled." Ash laughed "Thanks but you really pulled it out I was not expecting that from you."

"Great battle you two." Richie said

"It was ok, Nightrn have you done contests, Jolteon's moves were quite beautiful?"

"Honestly Drew is that all you can think of? Geeze" Paul had his standard scowl on.

"It's ok Paul, Yes I have done some contests so I can appeal to a crowd Drew, not to your extent but I can hold my own and win given the right team."

As the trainers were all gathering around talking about what they just saw and other things, Ash, Paul and Richie's Pokedex's went off saying they had a message.

"Huh what is this?" Ash pulled it out saw that the message was from the Pokémon League. "It's a message from the Pokémon League."

Ash began to read the email aloud…

"Dear Mr. Ketchum,

Because of your excellent record throughout the many regions and said challenges, we have a special League for you to take part of. This is The One true test for worthy trainers. In order to gain entry into this league, a trainer must be have taken part in the majority of regions, or have been recognized by the Pokémon League or such Representatives of the League as a truly worthy competitor. Upon recognition the trainer shall receive a special invitation that will give them passage to go to the region and partake in the challenge of all challenges…The Zelego Region.

As stated before you are invited to partake in this challenge and below in this message is your invitation that will gain you access to the Jet to take you and 3 friends to the Zelego Region. You can come at anytime but we suggest coming sooner rather than later in order to take advantage of this Ultimate challenge.

Show your Pokedex to the Pilot and they will take you to the preprogrammed starting destination for your trip, where more details shall be given upon arrival. You can board one of the jets in the main cities in each region.

We are looking forward to your participation."

Ash, Paul and Richie looked at each other then at everyone else then "AWESOME! I can't wait for this how about you Paul!" Nightrn laughed then everyone else " Ash why don't you wait till you see what you have to do, that email was really vague, I forgot how it was when I got it a while back. Haha"

Ash looked in shock "Wait you are in this already? What is it like?"

"Yeah I have been there for a few months. Well it is just like it says the ultimate challenge; you will face a gym of each type of Pokémon, so 17 gyms in total before the tournament instead of the standard 8. It is an awesome experience and from what I've seen it is truly tough. You should enjoy it Ash."

"That really sounds awesome, I wanna get there tomorrow! How about you Paul you gonna come with us?"

"Look I might respect you somewhat now but that doesn't mean I want to travel with you and your little band of goodies. I still have stuff to do back home first then ill head to this region. On my own got it."

Everyone looked at Paul. "Damn it Paul you didn't have to be an ass, I just thought it would be fun to travel and battle along the way." Ash said upset. Paul just waved as he started down the road towards the Pokémon Center to switch his Pokémon to get home.

"Well I am going to head back home and get stuff ready Ash but I will meet you in the Zelego Region and we will battle, Sparky is probably missing me so I should hit the road but I will see you later ok?"

"Yeah sure sounds good Richie." The two shook hands and Richie said goodbye to the others and started headed out of Pewter City.

"Well I guess I should be headed back to Hoenn and see if anything got sent to me since I didn't bring my Pokedex. Who knows Ketchum maybe I'll beat you and finally show May that she is wrong for liking you. Later Ketchum hmmp." Drew said and released his flygon to start his trip home before Ash could even become angry at him.

"Drew your an arrogant asshole! I'll show you why May likes me instead of a pompous pretty boy like you." Ash shouted as Flygon disappeared into the sky.

"Ash calm down you know he's just trying to get under your skin, you know May dosnt like him . question is… do you like her ? " Brock said to his friend patting him on the shoulder as he turned bright red hiding his face under his hat trying not to answer. while this was going on Cilan and Nightrn just stood there.

"Yeah Ash she was really all you talked about to me and Iris." "So that definitely means something then right? " Brock and Cleon still continied to talk to one another without Ash giving an answer trying desperately not to reveal his true feelings. "Why not invite her along the jet can take us to Hoenn and we can then all leave together it will be fun." Cilan and Nightrn suggested to Ash .

Ash shurruged his embaressment aside and answered "Yeah I guess you guys are right he just really gets under my nerves especially those freaking roses. I think May would enjoy a new region, and traveling together again it has been a few years."

"Maybe Misty would like to come along as well, as Nightrn stated my father and brother have the gym under wraps, as long as you want us to come that is." Brock said.

"Of course Brock it would be like old times besides I will need some help, Cilan you'll come too right." Ash asked.

"Well Ash I know that you aren't that good at math but with May Brock and Misty coming with you that's your three spots for friends. I will head back and check with Iris maybe we might be able to make a trip out there soon and join you since we are leaders. How does that sound Ash?" Cilan asked him.

"Sure that sounds good I did not even think about the spot restrictions. Why don't we head home and get stuff ready so we can head out. Then the First stop is Hoenn, let me contact Misty and May and tell them about it and mom that I am headed off again. Then we can head to Pallet town to get stuff together."

Ash contacted Misty and she said that it sounded like fun she would meet them tomorrow in Saffron to take the flight to Hoenn, May said she would love to go, and she also informed ash that Max had already left for that region a couple months ago because of his accomplishments already. She also said that she would meet them at the airport in Slateport City to make things easier in two days.

With that Brock got packed up for the trip and took a few Pokémon with him, then everyone left for Pallet Town in order to get the last preparations before heading to Saffron. The trip home was quick and the four of them made it to Ash's house by night fall where Ash filled his mom in on what he was going to do, his mom knowing how her boy is, had made new cloths for him already and gave him the package for tomorrow morning. After dinner everyone settled down for the night in order to head to Saffron in the morning.

Ash got dressed in his new cloths in the morning, that his mom gave him a pair of black jeans with a Red Tshirt, he had a black Bomber Jacket that his mom patched up from his grandfather, and a black cap with a Zapados on it, and he had black fingerless gloves with a red outline, sneakers like his first Kanto quest and a black and red backpack. Professor Oak greeted them in the morning and wished them the best of luck, Nightrn asked how Professor Oak had been since he started his journey those many years ago and the professor did the same. After their exchange, Ash switched out a couple Pokémon so his team would be ready for many things that were unknown to them.

With that the gang called a taxi to meet them in Viridian City and started up the road. The four talked and got breakfast in the city then took a taxi for about 5 hours to get to Saffron Airport. They met up with Misty and were glad to get to travel together again.

"So Cilan your plane is that way right? We will see you soon ok." Ash shook his friends hand and everyone said goodbye Cilan going left and everyone else going right. Nightrn told the pilot that they had to go to Hoenn first before heading to the Zelego region, he knodded and they got in and took off towards Hoenn.

Upon arrival they saw May waving to them on the tarmac then they said their hellos, but when her and Ash saw each other they said hey and blushed away from each other. Misty and Brock just looked at each other while Nightrn was confused at the sight being out of the loop of things decided to joke. "Ha ha you two look like a pair of Volbeat and Illumise that's cute. Ha ha." May and Ash blushed deeper red while Brock and Misty started laughing, then Misty said "Come on he was kidding its cute, let's get back on the jet and get to this place I am excited for some new Water Pokémon!"

The gang got on the jet and Ash showed the pilot his Pokedex, he then saw some numbers appear on the screen for navigation and said "Oh wow you guys have a good start, looks like we're headed to Theos Isle."

Theos Isle?" Everyone but Nightrn looked confused and asked about it but Nightrn just said "You will just have to wait and see where your Journey will begin Ash you will see in a few hours."

With that the jet took off and a new adventure waits right around the corner!

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Pokemon the Zelego Saga: The Ultimate Challenge. Please review and enjoy I will try to keep regular updates and we will all see what adventures await our crew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thank you all for the reviews for Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is here and let's see what Ash and the gang get into on Theos Island. Things have gotten busy recently and like always we will try to get the chapters up as quick as possible, we have a lot of ideas to come…but you have a long way to go... don't forget to review and let us know what you think. **

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Pokemon the Zelego Region: the Ultimate Challenge!**

After a few hours on the jet, Ash and everyone were having a blast, enjoying each others company and getting to know Nightrn a little more. Ash and May were sitting next to each other having a nice time and that did not go unnoticed by Brock and Misty who were waiting for sparks to fly. May rested her head on Ash's shoulder during the flight which made him smile as he looked on not noticing the others watching them. Just when May was waking up and smiling because of where she was the pilot came on the radio.

"Attention all passangers please return to your seats and look out your windows as we begin to make our decent to Theos Isle. We hope you enjoyed your flight and enjoy your stay here.

After gathering there things and making their way off the plane, Brock was the first to exit, with the others following talking excitedly about their destination. As everyone shuffled out of the plane, they were stopped by Brock who was standing flabbergasted as he was staring out into space. When the others asked what was up, he just pointed out to the scenery. The next sight that everyone witnessed was a sight to behold, as they all stared outwards towards the expansive view of the island paradise.

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky, lush greenery dotted the landscape from palm trees to leafy ferns full of life and vigor, golden sand and the brisk cool clear water caressing the shores. As wonderful a sight as this was it wasn't what caught the sight of our travelers, the real sight was the well toned incredible bodies of women that dotted the entire island. It was as if they were dropped on an island in Greek mythology and it was populated by beautiful Amazonian women and goddesses.

They were stunning as they went about their daily rituals, some were playing sports laughing and giggling, others were on the separate training grounds with their pokemon and fighting them physically; others were sitting and relaxing on the beach, some wearing scantily clad bathing suits others none at all sunbathing. This sight left everyone at a standstill even the girls were amazed by the display. It wasn't long before Brock ran off in a heart eyed stupor, after the women and disappeared down the shoreline.

Everyone looked onwards at a now speeding Brock as he ran from girl to girl expressing his undying love for each girl who in response looked kind of worried when all of a sudden a white flash was seen behind Brock. From which was seen his beloved Croagunk who normally kept him in line, trying to do his job, but Brock was not having it dodging his poison jab attack since he was on an island full of beauty's and was not going to be stopped. He ran off towards more of the girls with Croagunk following behind slowly disappearing into the distance.

"Is that normal?" Nightrn questioned. "Yeah that's kind of standard with Brock." Ash replied laughing slightly.

"Should we be worried about Brock or the women?" Misty asked thinking about the women who clearly dominated her in many ways. "Well I don't know much about Brock or Croagunk yet but these women are tough so I just hope he watches out." Nightrn stated.

"He will find us eventually Croagunk has great instincts when it comes to finding the direction where he needs to go. He will find the Pokemon Center after getting Brock lets head there and get some rooms before my gym battle! Let's go!" Ash shouted fist pumping in the air.

"Oh Ash haha." May looked and laughed at the boy smiling at his one track mind, which was one of the reasons she felt how she did for him.

As they made their way down the beach they occasionally saw Croagunk searching for his intended victim, the breeder who was nowhere to be found. Among them Nightrn seemed at ease leading them past the tribal women who were doing various activities like volleyball or sunbathing the latter of which made the girls slightly uncomfortable checking themselves out and comparing them to the women. While Ash looked ahead to where he saw some women training with their pokemon, some were wearing training pads fighting them by exchanging punches and kicks as a workout, while others were full on fighting them to toughen each other up.

"That is so awesome! Hey May come check this out." Ash said running towards the training area just ahead of them, May followed behind giggling, while Nightrn and Misty just walked at regular pace. May was focusing on a training session on the left between a Hitmontop and its trainer kicking repeatedly at each other while she was running so she did not realize that Ash stopped in front of her until…

*****CRASH! "Ouch May, what happened?" Ash asked the girl who was now laying down on his back staring at him. "I'm sorry Ash are you ok, man why do I keep doing these things I'm such a klutz." May said trying to pick Ash up from the ground blushing red, she grabbed his hand and pulled it. Ash seeing this still blushed and said "Thanks May, I appreciate it, its ok this whole island is awesome isn't it." As Ash became slightly lost in thought looking into her eyes May spoke.

"Uh earth to Ash? " May asked him now that he was standing. "oh umm"Ash struggled slightly while Misty said jokingly "Come on guys quit flirting and let's get to the Center Nightrn said its right up here." As Misty headed ahead with Nightrn. Ash and May looked at each other with that smiled and blushed at each other then looked away. "Thanks May let's get going k." Ash said grabbing her hand and running with her to which she smiled even more.

Arriving at the Center it looked like something out of a island resort magazine the main building was completely wooden hut style with lots of little island style huts all around it for the visitors. As they walked in they saw a Amazonian nurse Joy, who like everyone else around the island, was bronzed and slightly buff. This was different for the gang who were used to a more slender nurse Joy.

"Uh hi nurse Joy we would like some rooms please?" Ash asked still in shock.

"Certainly can I see your Pokedex please?" Nurse Joy asked Ash, who in turn handed it over and she imputed it into a slot on her computer, then spoke. "ok you guys here are the keys to the room your down the west path, Nightrn they are right by you." She said recognizing the man.

"Ok I will lead them, I am glad my room is still here." Nightrn said leading them out to the door again, when it opened up and Croagunk was seen dragging a poisoned Brock behind him virtually seeming to say 'he's your problem now to Misty and May' when all they heard was "gunk croagunk" with that he returned to his ball while Brock slowly rose up. "uh what do I do to keep that happening." Brock asked still hunched over.

"You keep chasing women that's what happens haha I thought they would turn you into a pretzel." Nightrn said while the others chuckled."Ash lets go I want to see the room" May said grabbing his hand and leading them off with Nightrn while Brock and Misty brought up the rear.

The walk to the room was not far, and they were shocked at how large it was on the outside it looked like the other huts but about 3 times the size with multiple rooms. Entering the hut it was amazing everything was cabana themed and there were 4 bedrooms so everyone put there things away and checked out the rest of the place. Ash took the first followed by Brock, Misty, and May respectively in the rooms. Brock went down to rest for a little while to try to shake off the poison jab still feeling the lingering effects and Misty decided to walk with Nightrn to his place and Ash and May just hung out and talked out on the deck. After awhile May decided to gear the conversation towards her own agenda

"Ash…" "what is it May?" Ash asked with concern in his voice. There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about " she said as she blushed and slightly struggled with her words. "I ahhh" as she said this and started to lean in closer whispering .

"Hey guys whats the holdup ?" Nightrn asked while Misty just slightly slapped her own head thinking how he unknowingly busted Mays perfect opportunity. "Oh nothing" she slightly squatted her stature and blushing deeply. "Also I thought you would want to know, this is someone you would want to meet Ash. This is Eurybe she is one of the Gym Leaders main people on the island, who leads challengers to the Gym." Nightrn said about the woman next to him.

Taking a look at this woman she was a little shorter than Ash, with crimson red hair that was short and unkempt, with a small supple body. "Hello to you all and welcome to our island. Nightrn has told me that you wish to challenge our gym isn't that right." Eurybe spoke in an upbeat voice.

Ash looked at this new woman and spoke with excitement "Of course I am here to start my journey in the Zelego Region with the…." Pausing trying to think of the name of the badge. "ah what is the badge again.

Everyone fell anime style at this statement until Eurybe said "You will just have to win and find out not that you will win easily that is… our leader is tough." Saying it with such a smirk that she was laughing happily with a lot of energy.

Ash saw this and became focused saying "I will gladly take that challenge I have never backed down from one before I certainly won't start now. Misty can you get Brock I have to go switch my team out before we leave in a few."

Before anyone else could say a thing to Ash he was running down the beach towards the center, Eurybe looked in disbelief saying "wow… and our leader called me hyper and spunky she's in for a heck of a battle if he really has the skills like you said Nightrn."

"He might look like a goofball but in the short time I have known him he seems to be one of the best trainers that I have come across in my travels." Nightrn stated while Misty and May looked in shock, completely agreeing with what was said but shocked that he would recognize Ash at that level after knowing him only for a short amount of time and one battle togetaher . "Well you should probably wake Brock so we can meet Ash at the center it's not a far walk to the gym." Nightrn said placing his hat back on and started talking to May who was laughing at the sight of Brock still in a daze.

Brock was still groggy after being asleep for a few hours and It now being around 2pm, Nightrn supported his weight around his shoulder as Eurybe and the girls led the way Misty and May talking quietly about what happened before she and Nightrn came in on them as they finally got to the center Ash was coming out with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey guys! How you feeling Brocko?" Ash asked as Brock still looking Purplish slightly but feeling better. "not the best but I'll live Ash, Thanks." Brock said putting a slight smile on his face.

"So who did you pick from your Pokemon Ash?" May asked intrigued. "You will just have to wait and see, I switched everyone except Pikachu of course since I don't know the rules." Ash replied with everyone curious haha.

Okay if you are all set let's go!" Eurybe said taking off past the Pokemon Center running along the beach while everyone else looked quite confused starting to walk after her, not a second or so later Eurybe came running back. "Sorry guys I sometimes get ahead of myself haha I love running with my Pokemon in the mornings by the ocean. Now let's go this way."

The walk towards the gym really was not that far at all it seemed as though they passed it on the way towards the Center the first time but they did not realize it was the Gym. The outside was a massive wooden spiked fence with flaming torches around the perimeter with a sign above it having a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan fighting at the center with the words Thelos Island Gym around them.

"Awesome we walked right past it before… I guess the sights distracted us from noticing it." Ash stated looking out at the beaches where the women were still laying down everyone started to blush again.

"Ok.. Let us enter… Welcome to the Thelos Isle Gym!" Eurybe said enthusiastically as the Massive gate opened up Revealing the gym and what they saw was unimaginable.

Ash and everyone entered the gym led by Eurybe they were shocked to see that the massive wooden fence they were outside of just moments before was actually the gym itself. The main area was surrounded by torches that gave off a bright light, The main arena was just a straightforward dirt field tattered with marks from previous battles and around it there were several smaller areas. there was a massive waterfall where a pokemon was meditating under it, a large grotto of boulders where another pokemon was pounding them, and in the last area there was a area where a pokemon was dodging and punching wooden staffs that seemed to be spinning and attacking it.

"That is our islands leader Alkaia, she is finishing up so you can sit in the bleachers until she is done with this battle" Eurybe said as she pointed towards the field where they saw a battle in progress.

As they got closer and took their seats they saw Alkaia, the gym leader who is a tall bronze skinned blonde, with well defined muscles all over, topped off with a red headband keeping her ponytail back, wearing a standard tribal warriors outfit for fighting and hunting.

Her Machamp was engaged in battle with a challenger's Tyranitar. Both seemed like powerful pokemon and seemed like they had been battling for awhile. The two were exchanging punches like they were old sparring partners but wanting something more from it like a bitter rivalry that has been going on for years was to be decided with this match.

"Man he just came to fight her haha, I thought with his personality he would have come right over here when I left." Nightrn said taking his seat next to ash and Brock who wobbled slightly sitting down from his croagunk's discipline, who along with everyone else seemed confused by the statement.

"Wait… Nightrn you know this person, he looks like a musclebound hot head and I should know." Misty asked who took her seat behind Nightrn with May behind Ash.

Yeah you definitely would Mist." Ash said to the redhead laughing as he suddenly was struck not a moment later by a massive mallet on top of his head which was now steaming with a lump with Ash twitching on the floor. May looked down concerned for Ash as she ran to see if he was ok. "Ash speak to me, are you ok? Damn it Misty why did you do that to him he might have been killed."

As she picked Ash up holding him in her arms, Ash began to stir and started to blush a deep shade of red like the top of a pokeball seeing that he was in Mays arms just inches from her face. She also saw that he was awake and realized how close they were, a lot closer than she originally thought and joined into the blushing covering her face as Ash dropped back to the ground without the support. "oh Ash I'm so sorry I am such a klutz are you ok." May asked out of concern as he got back up and sat on the bleachers with May now next to him.

Pikachu who was in between Ash and Nightrn who was scratching his ears started laughing with brock and Nightrn at the sights that occurred next to them. "May, I know it looked bad but that was one of her lighter hits." Brock said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Besides May he can't die its way to early in the journey for something like that to happen you know." Nightrn said as the others looked confused by what he said as if he could see the future like reading a story. Seeing the confusion on their faces he laughed "never mind me why don't we watch Nova's battle finish up it looks like these pokemon are about ready to end this within a few attacks.

Everyone's eyes came back to the battle as it went into the final parts, Machamp taking quite a Payback from nova's tyranitar after it launched a Cross Chop trying to finish it quickly.

"Machamp are you alright" Alkaia asked her pokemon who was now on its back next to her. "You have to get up, we have to show this child what true tribal heart is." Machamp slowly stood up panting heavily but still looking at Tyranitar with fire burning in his eyes grunting that he was ok. Tyranitar stared Machamp down as well sharing in the heavy panting of its rival.

"Tyrant show them why four arms don't mean shit to you, Chip Away at him." Nova moved his arms in a fast motion like Tyrant did moving fast towards Machamp. "Block them all Machamp!" as the first punches started connecting with him Machamp blocking them all in a fast paced battle of two vs four arms staying in one space.

"Tyrant not at him, through him!" Nova doing a piercing motion with his fists, Tyrant nodded his head and followed suit as Machamp began to miss a punch or too backing up. "What no way Machamp stand strong with a Vacuum Wave to put some distance between you both." Alkaia spun her fists in a circular motion as Machamp did the same.

"Wow seriously he is still doing that haha, he even has Alkaia doing it now" Nightrn said laughing as Ash and May took up places next to him still slightly pink from blushing. "Why is he doing that Nightrn its really odd." Misty asked. "Well to be quite honest hes always done that, he connects with his pokemon through the training, if you think that's crazy wait till he wins hahahaha."

Everyone just stared at him in wondering what Nova could possibly do crazier than that but continued to watch the battle.

Machamp's Vacuum Wave connected with Tyrant since he was close and pushed him back towards the other side. Both pokemon seemed to be on their last leg barely able to stand and their trainers realized this.

"Machamp it is all or nothing Close Combat before he can recover!" Alkaia said widening her stance and focusing on the battle ahead. Machamp ran in closer towards Tyranitar to finish this up, while Tyranitar stood there with its eyes closed waiting on Nova.

"What is Nova doing did he give up Tyrant is going to get seriously hurt!" May shouted at Nightrn who just responded "relax, sit down and watch he has a plan trust me." May and everyone just looked back and trusted him on that.

Nova stood there and breathed deeply with his pokemon connecting him before opening his eyes.

"Tyrant show him why you're the dominator, use SuperPower to finish this up!" Nova shouted throwing his fist in the air as if punching out a tall person.

Tyranitar opened his eyes and began to power up catching Machamp's upper left fist and lower right fistand sweeping his tail at his legs knocking them out from under Machamp surprising him as he was lifted up into the air above Tyrant before jumping into the air and throwing Machamp down with such force that it cracked the earth beneath him. The smoke began to rise as everyone began to watch in wait.

As the smoke began to clear everyone could see the damaged arena with Machamp at the center of the large cracked circle unable to battle with Tyranitar standing above him.

"Machamp is unable to battle the match and the victory goes to Challenger Nova and Tyranitar." The judge said waving the flag towards Nova as the torches on Alkaia's side went out.

Alkaia walked over towards Nova a shook hands, "you young warrior have earned this badge and have shown true willpower take this and be proud." "Thank you Alkaia, it was an honor to fight against you. Tyrant we did it come here buddy nice job!"

Tyranitar came over towards him and within that brief second something unusual was witnessed by everyone… Nova and Tyrant head butted each other, not just a light tap, a full on head butt.

Everyone in the arena except Nightrn winced with pain as the two connected and the echo was heard.

"DID HE REALLY JUST DO THAT!" May shouted not believing what she just witnessed.

Nova heard this and saw the people and Nightrn in the stands, pointing towards his head going "rock hard! Hey Nightrn nice of you to make it in time for the battle." as he started to walk towards them waving and grinning.

"Of course I said I would be back but I honestly thought you would have done the battle shortly after I left what happened." Nightrn asked as everyone still in shock of what they saw stared at the two.

"Well…" Nova said looking back towards the Judge. "I was alittle busy with one of the locals." Everyone eyed the Judge and Eurybe spoke up "Damn it Tecmessa, what have you been doing."

The judge who had short black hair who was fit like the other girls but decently top heavy, heard her name and smiled. Seeing Nova smile back to her and she blushed and looked away before Alkaia saw her.

Eurybe went to go scold her sister Tecmessa before going over to Alkaia to tell her about her next challenger. While everyone else waited for the response they talked about what they had just witnessed.

"Wow, Nova I have never seen a trainer head butt their pokemon before let alone head butting a Tyranitar in the head." Misty said in amazement.

"I know seriously doesn't your head hurt, that was really hard, my head started hurting after you were finished." May said rubbing her head while Ash looked on saying, "What are you talking about that was awesome May! Even the end of that battle I wish we got there earlier to see what else happened. I am pumped now!" in an excited voice.

"Damn I like this guy already. Well… like I said I just have a rock hard head after all the times we have done it hahaha." Nova responded with is arm behind his head, while Nightrn and everyone began to laugh at this sight.

"So Ash do you know who you're going to use in the battle?" Brock asked out of concern for his friend finally seeming better. "All we saw was a Machamp but who knows what else she has in her team to use. It could be anything really." Everyone started to wonder besides Nova and Nightrn that is until.

"Relax guys, I'm not worried about it I have who I am going to use I think, like I said I picked up a bunch on the way over here when we were at the Pokémon Center. Nova what are the rules?"Ash asked but before Nova could even respond, Alkaia came over to them.

"Which one of you is here to challenge me for a badge?" Alkaia asked to which Ash responded excitedly standing up saying "I am here to challenge you, and I am going to win."

"Then let's get started if you are ready?" Alkaia said. "It will be single matches with 3 vs. 3 first to knock out all of the opponents Pokémon is the winner, sounds fair?" Alkaia exclaimed exucding confidence in her voice. "It sure does." Ash responed with a fire in his eyes displaying his fighting spirit. "Good, now…" Without looking at what's behind her but still completely aware Alkaia exclaims "Tecmessa are you done flirting and ready to judge the battle again?"

Everyone now looked at the judge who was busy kissing and flirting with Nova when hearing her name jumped away saying "yes ma'am let us show them your power!" Blushing slightly at the sight while Nova and everyone chuckled, Eurybe just shook her head.

"Alkaia how are you going to battle, didn't you just use your pokemon?" May asked while Ash and Alkaia walked over to their respective boxes. "Well young lady that was just one team out of four that I use rotating in each battle so they all stay sharp and focused. I regard this team as one of my top teams because I hold them close to my heart that is the team you will face Ash. Just like with our battle Nova" A smile appeared on Alkaia and Ash's face the latter of which shocked the gym leader.

"That is perfect I don't want to you to take it easy on me, then it wouldn't be fun!" Ash said with a laugh, everyone looked smiling thinking 'that's Ash for ya'. "I'm really starting to like this guy Nightrn, he's got guts." Nova said. Nightrn nodded in agreement as Tecmessa was about to speak.

"This Pokemon battle between Alkaia the gym leader and Ash Ketchem from Pallet town is about to begin, this will be a three on three single battle elimination match with no substitutions for either side. Trainers send out your first Pokemon."

"Alright Scrafty lets start this off with a win!" Ash said tossing his Pokeball onto the field the light revealed the hoodlum pokemon standing at the ready, to take on any challenge. "scraf scrafty"

Alkaia watched and smiled saying "your Scrafty looks tough but my pokemon is tougher! Toxicroak time to fight!" then from behind Tecmessa the Toxic mouth pokemon jumped out onto the field opposite side ready to face Scrafty extending its throat to intimidate him.

"Round 1 Scrafty vs. Toxicroak. Let the Battle Commence!"

"Scrafty lets start things off with Low Kick" Ash stated as Scrafty began to run towards Toxicroak then as he got close he slide down to knock his legs out.

"Toxicroak jump up in the air and then use Poison Jab, lets show them" Alkaia said and as Scrafty was about to hit Toxicroak, he jumped up completely avoiding the kick, then charging up a purplish fist slamming it down hard into Scrafty gut, forcing the pokemon to hit the ground hard leaving a dust cloud around them as Toxicroak jumped back towards Alkaia.

"Well that didn't take long, I guess I was wrong about him." Alkaia said disappointed. "Don't be so sure yet Scrafty is a lot tougher than he looks after all of our training." Everyone looked towards the smoke as it began to clear and saw that Scrafty was starting to stand back up but just as he stood fully a purplish glow began to appear.

"damn it, I did not think that would poison him like that, this is not good." Ash said. "Scrafty Use Faint Attack to get in close." Before Toxicroak could really respond Scrafty had disappeared from where he was standing and appeared in front of him delivering a powerful punch to the gut as payback for being poisoned, as the poison took effect.

This attack sent Toxicroak flying into the air, but it managed to regain its composure flipping and landing on one knee. "Toxicroak use cross chop and show that hoodlum we mean business." Alkaia shouted pointing towards Ash's Pokemon as just as it landed it darted right off towards Scrafty.

"Scrafty counted it with Iron Head!" The two attacks met in the middle and a loud ring was heard while the two pokemon did not give an inch to each other. "Toxicroak Gunk Shot break away."

The Gunk Shot hit Scrafty as it pushed him back and landed on the ground hard then to make matters even worse the poison struck again. 'This is not good Scrafty may be tough but hes taking a lot of damage.' Ash thought to himself.

Use Zen Headbutt Scrafty." Despite everything Scrafty was a fast pokemon when it came to quick attacking, so much so that he was able to strike Toxicroak with a super effective hit to start evening things up. "Ok now use brick break while he can't move."

Scrafty moved its arm around slamming it hard into Toxicroak the latter of which smiled as Alkaia said "Use Super Fang and don't get thrown away." Hearing that Toxicroak bit down hard onto the arm of Scrafty who winced in pain from the bite.

Scrafty tried to swing him away but Toxicroak wouldn't let go. "Scrafty use Drain Punch to get him off." Scrafty did as was told and slammed his other fist into Toxicroak's head releasing his jaws from his own arm.

"Very nice Ash, not many people could think that quickly but even taking that little bit of health, it won't be enough." Alkaia stated. Ash looked at Scrafty and saw that he was breathing hard and the Poison wasn't helping anything, while Toxicroak still seemed like he was ready to go.

"Toxicroak lets end his pain, Use Giga Impact!" Alkaia shouted and a white glow began to appear around Toxicroak as it then began at full force towards Scrafty.

"Damn it this is not good, Scrafty, use Façade to defend yourself!" Scrafty heard his trainers call as the latest purplish glow disappeared he started to create waves of energy that intercepted the now charging Toxicroak and slowed it down but it still made impact creating an even larger dust cloud than the one at the start.

Everyone looked on in awe as to who had won the battle until the smoke finally cleared enough for Tecmessa to make the call. " Scrafty is unable to Battle the winner of this battle is Toxicroak." Holding the flag towards Alkaia.

Then everyone saw that Toxicroak was kneeling above an Unconscious Scrafty, the Façade might have weakened the attack but it still had enough power to knock out the weakened pokemon.

"Scrafty return, you did an awesome job." Ash said smiling as the red beam engulfed the unconscious pokemon. "Your Scrafty has a lot of power Ash that Façade was a very nice attempt but in the end the poison made it quicker." Alkaia spoke while Toxicroak waited for its next opponent, breathing slightly harder from its battle.

Well Scrafty was a strong Pokemon but my next one is even stronger, Infernape time to show them!" Ash shouted throwing the pokeball as it landed revealing the Flame Monkey Pokemon in all his glory shouting out looking at Toxicroak.

"Man Ash lost one that was not good, Misty Ash can handle this right I know that Toxicroak took out Scrafty fairly quickly but I believe in him." May asked slightly worried.

Misty picked up on her worries saying, "Don't worry Brock and I have seen Ash go up against some tough opponents, I don't know much about his other pokemon but he has a lot of talent." Misty smiled to which May did the same. Let's just see what the kids got, if he is as good as they say then theres no trouble right Nightrn." Nova spoke to which Nightrn responded "Of course he's not one to mess with. Let's see what he's got Round two is about to start."

"Round 2 Infernape vs. Toxicroak Begin!"

Infernape start out with Mach Punch." Not waiting a second he charged in towards Toxicroak to which Alkaia responded "Poison Jab to block it."

As the two were about to clash their two fists met, a bright light was seen as white and purple lights shined as the two attacks cancelled each other out, both pokemon jumped back except Infernape began to glow purple.

"Perfect"

"No not again Infernape are you alright!?" The poison started to affect Infernape yet again as the monkey winced in pain. "Damn it we have to end this quick, use flamethrower on Toxicroak. The heat poured from his mouth shot out at Toxicroak. "Gunk Shot Toxicroak!" Just as the flames were about to engulf Toxicroak, it released the Gunk causing an explosion of fire into the air. As the smoke cleared Toxicroak was seen on its knees getting back up with only minor burns.

"Infernape finish him with Flame wheel!" the Monkey enveloped himself in flames then ran towards Toxicroak the latter of which could not react quick enough, was sent flying to the ground knocked out instantly.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle the winner is Infernape." As Tecmessa said this Alkaia returned her pokemon while Infernape was struck by the poison again.

Very nice Ash but can your Infernape take out my next pokemon, Gallade show them your power!" At the moment that Alkaia said that a white flash was seen from the waterfall nearby and on the field next to her was her trusted Gallade, dripping wet.

"A Gallade right we haven't fought one of those in a while huh Infernape." Ash said as the monkey grunted ready for more.

"Round 3 Infernape vs. Gallade Begin!"

"Gallade, start by using bulk up then charge in with leaf blade!" Alkaia said with that Gallade focused in order to expand its muscles then formed blades that glowed green as it ran towards Infernape.

"Use Heat wave Infernape, lets raise the temperature." Infernape breathed in and released a flaming breath towards his charging opponent who tried to cut through it in order to strike the original target. Gallade only got about halfway before the heat overpowered the Blade pokemon burning it back to where it began.

"That was some heat to burn Gallade Ash I have to hand that to you. Now it's an endurance match since both are hurt." Alkaia laughed realizing that it might be a quick match. "Your right but we will win. Infernape use Flamethrower."

Infernape released a huge stream of fire that came in like a speeding locomotive. "Psycho Cut to break up the flames."

As if expecting it Gallade moved its arms up and down releasing purple blades slashing through the fire, overpowering the flames sending them in every direction, while the blades struck Infernape at the end.

"Infernape" Ash shouted as Infernape was hit by the blades then upon hitting the ground was enveloped by the purplish glow. "Are you ok buddy?" Ash asked out of concern to which Infernape got back up. "Try flame wheel lets do that one."

Infernape became engulfed in flames as he ran towards Gallade who was finished with the burn damage. "Gallade use Magical leaf to stop him." It began to release an eerie glowing leaves launched at the monkey.

As Infernape got closer to the leaves he increased the flames and the leaves burned up on contact. "Gallade no!" As the burned leaves disappeared and the fireball struck Gallade the pokemon was sent back while Infernape jumped back towards Ash ready for more, then the burn and poison struck.

"Infernape, time to take it close while hes getting back up Close Combat." "Gallade you use yours too, Close Combat."

As if on instinct Infernape ran to start fighting and Gallade jumped up ready to exchange blows with each other. Infernape started with a flurry of punches aimed at the upper body of Gallade while he dodged and threw a few kicks towards Infernape's legs. Infernape did a back flip then continued with his assult throwing a solid kick into Gallade's gut while Infernape took a rock hard punch into his face.

"Yes Go Infernape show them pure fighting Power!" Nova shouted from the stands shocking everyone that was around, except Nightrn who laughed at the sight of Nova standing on his feet fist pumping at the close combat action.

Infernape heard the call from the stands and it gave him a boost to his adrenaline, which in turn he started throwing his kicks even faster which took Gallade by surprise as three kicks connected with his gut, shoulder and gut again. Gallade kept releasing punches but nothing was connecting with Infernape as he was dodging everything that was thrown and Gallade was slowing down and getting sloppy until.

WHACK! "Gallade no!" One fast punch took Gallade down hard and he was not getting up, Infernape swung his fist from below right into Gallade's jaw and knocked the blade pokemon out.

"Gallade is unable to battle, the winner is Infernape."

"Infernape that was awesome, nicely done buddy." Ash said with a smile as the poison took its toll on Infernape and he winced again starting to breath heavy. Alkaia returned Gallade with a small smile with the battle that it just had. "good job rest easy now. It's time for total power Conkeldurr its time!"

Upon hearing its name the pokemon walked over with a massive pounding of its cement pillars all the way from the rock area that it was training in.

"Whoa what is that thing?" May asked Brock the latter of which replied "Not good for Infernape hes defeated two pokemon but that poison has really affected it. He might not last long given how large those pillars are." "We will just have to see, remember Ash does have one more Pokemon after that." Misty stated. "Then it will be decided soon." Nightrn said

"Round 4 Infernape vs. Conkeldurr Begin!"

"Infernape start out with Mach Punch" On call Infernape ran in to start against the massive pokemon. "Block it." Hearing that Conkeldurr took one of its pillars and blocked the punch and Infernape cracked and chipped the pillar but pulled its paw back from the pain. Seeing the chip Conkeldurr did not like that thought, as it slammed the one pillar into Infernape knocking it down. Then placing the one cracked pillar down next to it in order to pick up Infernape and with one powerful shot, slammed Infernape into the pillar as it slid down unconscious from the impact.

"Infernape is unable to battle Conkeldurr is the winner!"

"Infernape! Alkaia that was seriously rough why would you let him do that." Ash shouted a little mad that the gym leader would let her pokemon go to such lengths. "Take this to heart Ash in fighting you must be ruthless, since when you fight you fight for your life, and for us fighting is our lives, so my pokemon give it their all just like I would. That being said if your seriously worried give Infernape to Eyrube and she will transfer him to the Center but we have a match to finish."

Nova nodded in the stands. "It's true." Everyone looked at him wondering what he meant but were shocked still with what they just witnessed.

Ash returned Infernape and took advantage of her offer handing him over to Eyrube who left briefly to transfer him to the center at the back.

"Alkaia, with what you said I can understand it, but…. I cannot let that go unresolved and I am really glad I got him back for this match. Charizard come on out and fight for Infernape." With that Charizard came from the pokeball and looked back at its trainer releasing its flames at Ash who ducked as the flames lit the torch behind him. Charizard saw the seriousness in his trainers eyes and turned his head to view Conkeldurr who still held the chipped pillar and Charizard pieced together what happened looking at the field letting out a roar!

"That's right Ash come at me with everything you got this is the final match!" Alkaia said.

"The final round, Charizard vs. Conkeldurr Begin!"

"Charizard start off with Flamethrower." Within an instant Charizard had released a stream of fire that crossed the field to which Conkeldurr placed its pillars together creating a shield blocking itself from the flames, and they engulfed around the shield lighting the torches on either side of the field.

"Nice try Ash, Use Rock throw." Conkeldurr grabbed the cracked pillar now that the flames stopped and hurled it with great speed at Charizard, like a midair missle made of concrete.

"We're a lot tougher than you think. Charizard lets try that new move Liza told me about, Rock Smash." Ash said and Charizard focused its power into his claws and as the pillar was about to strike, Charizard punched its claw into the pillar as it broke into large rocks like a grind stone around him flicking reminisce off it with its wings.

Conkeldurr and Alkaia looked shocked, it was rare when someone scratched the pillar in such a weakened state like Infernape was but then to destroy the whole pillar as it was rocketing towards it, this was going to be a rough match.

"Charizard, use Steel wing!" Charizard took off ready to fight with all its strength as it slammed its metallic wing into Conkeldurr's shoulder the power pokemon moved back as Charizard came back around hitting the same shoulder on the back part dropping Conkeldurr to its knees.

"Conkeldurr use Stone Edge." It slammed its fist into the ground and shot the stone pieces at Charizard like flying daggers. It struck Charizard's back and he came down in the dirt hard.

"Charizard, are you ok." Charizard got up and grunted that he was ok and him and Conkeldurr both panted from the attacks. "Charizard use Dragon Claw." Charizard flew back in towards Conkeldurr with its claw extended ready to slash.

"Conkeldurr use Hammer Arm to block." Conkeldurr lanched its arm down to block the claw from reaching it, but Charizard aimed up blocking the powerful swing wrapping its claw around the arm pushing back up. "Charizard use flamethrower!" The flames engulfed Conkeldurr all over his upper body.

Conkeldurr backed off from that attack but it took some serious damage its shoulders blackened and smoking. It now looked angry at Charizard, Charizard glared back intently at the Muscle pokemon.

"Conkeldurr use Superpower show him your might." Alkaia spoke with a grin on her face.

Conkeldurr swung the broken half of the pillar that broke earlier with great power towards Charizard who jumped back out of the way.

"Charizard Rock Smash it get out of here." With that Charizard slammed its one claw down hard on the side closest to him, smashing it into pieces between the two.

Everyone in the gym looked in awe at what just happened Charizard just looked at Conkeldurr who started to fume over the fact that his one pillar was now in ruins.

"How was Charizard able to do that I understand the first time because of the crack but, those pillars are some of the toughest materials on this island, I know there are tough pokemon out their but I am impressed with that, what did you do to strengthen him?" Alkaia asked while her Conkeldurr still looked angry at the insult.

"Well honestly I did not do anything in particular, Charizard has been training for a while in the Charific valley through my travels and has gotten stronger everytime. Believe it or not he actually did not listen to me when he first evolved." Ash said laughing sheepishly. Misty and Brock just smiled thinking back to that time long ago, laughing at the thought of Ash getting Charizard to do anything.

"Charizard lets go back to that time with Blastoise grab Conkeldurr and fly into the air let's take him for a spin." Ash said smiling as he remembered that battle with Gary, one of his favorite battles.

As Charizard took off towards Conkeldurr, Alkaia was trying to figure out why he would take him up until… "Oh no Conkeldurr don't let him grab you!" but it was too late, Charizard picked him up taking him high into the sky above the arena. "Charizard do it now, Seismic toss!"

Conkeldurr struggled to get free from Charizards grasp but it was no use as Charizard began to spin as if flying around the globe faster and faster until it began its straight descent to the ground slamming Conkeldurr into it before he crashed into it himself landing by the hole just created with Conkeldurr's body.

"Conkeldurr no!" Alkaia said looking worried towards the hole where the smoke began to disperse. "You have to get up Conkeldurr I know that you can take something like that."

Slowly Conkeldurr began to get up panting looking at Charizard who still looked mad at the pokemon. As Conkeldurr began to stand leaning on the still in tack pillar for support, it saw the bruises that it had over his body laughing at the battle but angrily.

"Conkeldurr you don't have much left do you, but then again Charizard looks like it might go down soon. Let's try to wrap this up with Smack Down!" Conkeldurr looked at Charizard and Grew angrier and angrier as it lifted up its in tack pillar and swang it like a baseball bat at Charizards head from above.

"Charizard Counter it with your Strength!" Charizard lifted its claw into the path of the incoming pillar stopping it as it was about to strike his head. Conkeldurr and Alkaia were shocked to say the least as Conkeldurr tried to force it down onto Charizard's head.

"Alkaia… what you said really stood out to me and your right in a fight we can't hold back especially against a strong opponent." Charizard smiled waiting for its command as Conkeldurr looked like it was struggling. "Charizard if you please pay Conkeldurr back for our friend."

Charizard used its strength to force the pillar back at a tremendous speed slamming it into the face of a shocked Conkeldurr to say the least. As it slammed into his face the pillar crumbled at the force at which it was hit with, Conkeldurr fell back knocked out from the force of its pillar hitting him, with scattered pieces around him as Charizard Roared shooting flames out of its mouth into the air as a sign of victory and revenge.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle the winner of the battle and the victory of the Match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchem!" Teccmessa proclaimed raising both flags towards Ash

Everyone stood and cheered at Ash's victory.

Alkaia returned her pokemon congratulating it on an excellent battle then walked over to Ash to present him with his badge. "Congratulations Ash you have proven your will and spirit to fight, and as proof of your victory here is the Iron Fist Badge this is your first stop for the Zelego League. I wish you the best of luck and hope you will take a few days to relax on the island, like your new friend did before he challenged." Alkaia said looking over to Teccmessa who blushed and turned the other way as her leader laughed at the sight.

Everyone rushed over to congratulate Ash as May jumped and gave him a hug, to which he blushed not unnoticed by everyone else. "Congratulations Ash. You did amazing!"

"Thanks May." Ash said as the blush faded away.

Everyone else congratulated him until.

"MAN WHAT POWER AND SKILL DID YOU SEE CHARIZARD HE WAS ALL LIKE *WHACK* AND *POW * AND *ROAR* THAT WAS TRUE FIGHTING RIGHT THERE NIGHTRN YOU SHOULD LEARN FROM HIM" Nova shouted out load while everyone else looked worried. Nightrn just rolled his eyes.

"So now what do you guys want to do?" Misty asked no one was able to answer because two loud grumblings were heard. Ash and May looked a little embarrassed then everyone said, let's eat! To which the two responded happily.

**So that was the second chapter of Pokemon Zelego League, let me know what you think for the first major battle but it doesn't stop there! Just a little side bar some chapters will be a little longer others will be shorter depending on the situation and the story's need. **

**But read and review and send a message if you have anything you want to ask. Chapter three will be up as quick as we can get it. Until then check my page for some other great stories from people who inspired me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all you Zelego aficionado's, from RedPheonix44 and Myself thank you all for the kind reviews and words of support. We are happy that people are enjoying the story as much as we are writing it. The short name of our story is Pokemon: the Zelego Saga where the longer one is, Pokemon the Zelego Saga: the Ultimate Challenge just to make it easy, I messed that up last chapter so my apologies. **

**At the end of the chapter we have alittle news to share that we hope you will all enjoy. But until then we have Chapter 3 and as always read and review, for Pokemon: the Zelego Saga. **

When we last left our heroes they were at a nearby restaurant stuffing their mouths and bellies full of food to stave off their hunger. Ash our hero reveling still in his victory with his first badge enjoying his dinner all the more as he stuffed bowls down at superhuman speed. May right behind him downing just as much and surprising eating the same amount but not at same pace was Nova.

"Whoa you too are really going at it, you make it look like an Olympic sport" said Nova in between bites savoring his food.

"Yeah your eating more than a Snorlax with the munchies" said Nightrn with a slight chuckle. "That's Ash for you." Brock and Misty said in unison. Pikachu just cha'd as it finished its pokemon chow dinner and Ketchup smiling happily.

As the two continued to devour without paying attention. "Sooo I wonder what we should do now that Ash has won?" Misty said thinking while putting her finger to her chin looking up. Barely a second goes by and Brock yells "beach!"

The second he said this Crogunk emerged out of his pokeball and before the light dissipated and he in typical fashion gut punched Brock with a poison jab. Seeing his job was done and Brock now lurching over his dinner bowl, Crogunk turned to everyone slightly bowed as if to pardon his interruption because of its necessity and returned to his pokeball.

Seeing this some slightly stare weirdly at what they just witnessed. "I would teach Brock how to block that; but somewhere in my gut tells me that reaction was warranted?" In collaboration May and Misty say "You have no idea."

"It's a lot easier then pulling his ear that's for sure" Misty said.

Everyone laughed even May and Ash still eating their food while Nightrn and Nova gave them strange looks being outside of the loop of that joke.

Ash finally done adds in his input while stretching his arms "It's so nice here … why don't we take Brocks advice and spend another day here. This region sounds like a good challenge lets enjoy the scenery."

May thinking to herself this was perfect chance to appeal to Ash during the beach trip was quick to agree "I second that, a beach day sounds really fun" as she finished her food. "Do you want to join us Nova?" Misty asked.

"Sure sounds good this is my vacation as well, I have been training pretty hard lately. Is it cool if I bring along Tecmessa?"

"The more the merrier." Misty smiled "Great ill tell her later." Nova said kicking back in his chair relaxing after big meal. "Guess that means were wearing trying our new swimsuits!" Misty said to May excitedly.

Hearing this Brock perked right up and with goofy expression asked "You girls need help?" Groping his fingers in the air as Misty and May both hammer fisted him in the head making him land face first into ground passing out cold.

"My, he sure is a persistant one." Nightrn said turing his head slightly. As everyone waved goodnight they went their separate ways.

Nova decided to carry Brock back to his room because he said it was not an issue it was on his way to visiting Teccmessa for the night. As the men and women departed for their respective rooms talking about possibilities for tomorrow's activities; Ash and May walking away said goodnight both think of tomorrow seeing each other in their swimsuits, and wondering if the other is interested in them.

Ash lay awake thinking not only about May but his adventure, pondering the future adventures and challenges eagerly excited for what tomorrow will bring. As he drifted off to sleep to the sound of the ocean waves gently washing the beaches nearby.

As the crimson sun rose and entered into the rooms, everyone slowly began to awaken from their slumber. Brock as usual was awake before everyone and started to make breakfast, but unlike his usual quiet mornings he had some company by the form of Nightrn and Nova.

"Hey good morning neighbor!" Nightrn said scaring the Tauros shit out of Brock as the breeder dropped eggs out of his hands, Nova and Nightrn each catching two saving breakfast.

"Uhh good morning guys, thanks for the wake up and nice catch." Brock said regaining his composure placing the items on the counter. "Want a hand?" Nightrn asked while Nova went back out onto the deck to do morning exercises. "Sure sounds good thanks." Brock replied as the two started to work.

May was the next to wake up, she said good morning to the two in the kitchen smelling the good food being cooked seeing Nightrn with a huge bowie knife chopping up some fresh ham to cook, while on her way in a towel to get a shower to start the day.

As the two were finishing up breakfast Ash woke about 15 minutes after May, with Pikachu heading to the kitchen while Ash went to the bathroom only to be greeted by a steaming May coming out in her Towel with her hair down smiling as she said good morning, seeing the boys jaw drop as he walked past her into the door frame of the bathroom. She giggled as she saw it.

Ash quickly came out of the bathroom after regaining his composure, and went to the table where May was sitting petting Pikachu and Misty now coming out still half asleep. Nova smelling the good food and hearing everyone came back in to take his place and see what has been made.

On the table everyone's eyes went bright eyed, seeing a mountain of pancakes and waffles, eggs and ham scrambled, and of course bacon and toast ready to satisfy every need.

"Wow this looks amazing guys! Nightrn I never would have thought you would be able to cook like this, Brock did he do a lot?" Misty asked. "Well he did it all he said I needed a break after that poison jab attack yesterday so I made coffee haha." Brock said.

Everyone's face was shocked Brock not cooking, while Nova was busy eating, "Man Nightrn you have done it again man, I don't know how you do breakfast so good." Everyone started to take food to see if what was said was the truth.

"Wow, this is really good Nightrn, I am glad we have two chefs traveling with us now!" Ash said with a mouthful of bacon. "I know! Is this bacon cooked in maple syrup it's sweet and delicious!" May said excitedly.

"I have to admit this is very good, it's really nice having a break. Can I have that bacon recipe?" Brock asked having some of the egg and ham scramble. While Misty was eating a mountain of waffle and pancake mixed. "This is amazing they are so fluffy and buttery!"

Nightrn just laughed and started on his own plate. "Glad you all enjoy it, Pikachu have a waffle they are perfect for pokemon as well and they go good with ketchup." The little mouse pokemon jumped up and used a quick attack to steal the waffle from Ash's plate as he was about to eat it. "Pikachu! Thanks Nightrn…" he said with a pout. "Don't worry there are plenty more Ash." Brock said laughing with everyone.

"So Nightrn tell us a little bit about yourself? Where are you from and how did you learn to cook like that?" Misty asked as she took another bite of her pancake stack.

"Well, I actually started my journey in Kanto, on Cinnabar Island, where I trained for a bit under Blaine, man that guy was crazy but he is my dad's brother so it's kind of hard to ignore him. He is one hell of a fire type trainer, so that was a main part of my goal." Nightrn said as he took a sip of his coffee laughing at his Uncle.

"Wait… Blaine, is your Uncle? Where were you when we did our challenge vs him where the gym was destroyed because of Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"Well I was out training on seafoam Islands fighting some of the water types around that point. But that was your battle? My uncle wouldn't stop talking about that boy and his stubborn Charizard who couldn't answer his riddles. So that would mean you were the one answering them huh Misty?" Nightrn inquired.

"Yup that was me and that was us haha, his riddles were funny." Misty giggled about it. So how about your cooking?

"Now that basically came from a lot of practice and getting sick, then finally stopping in and taking classes from some of the Nurse Joys. Then when I was in Johto I figured out how to work berries in to make the food healthy for my pokemon too. It was really fun, after I stopped getting sick."

"its true he was really bad from the start he couldn't even cook noodles, he almost killed me back in Hoenn!" Nova chimed in cringing at the thought.

"Hey I apologized but don't even get me started on bad cooking, mister Weaper berry sauce man. I never tasted anything so bitter and sour at the same time. My head couldn't drink any more water even if I stuck it under the hose hahaha." Nightrn said patting his friend on the back.

"Well… I read they are good for immunity in the body, you know I try to mix good taste and nutrition." Nova said putting his hand on back of his head defending his food. "Not all food combos work out but I got better." he said laughing slightly "Like you did." hitting Nightrn slightly back. " Besides Tyrant seemed to enjoy it."

"Touché" Nightrn said chuckling slightly

They continued to swap stories as they ate and ate.

As everyone continued their breakfast and finished up talking about the beach and about Nightrn, everyone went to get ready while Nightrn cleaned up saying that it won't take long for him to get ready. Then it was off to the beach for them all!

As they got there Tecmessa was already setting up a cool little area for them with an umbrella and a slight drop in the sand for lounging in the heat. Brock and the guys were shocked to see what she was wearing, she was in a white bikini with the bottom having a pink lace trim, the girls were staring in awe and nodded their heads to not be out done; they began to reveal their suits. Misty was in bright turquoise bikini, it also had a water drop in a darker blue on her left cup. Nightrn and Nova took notice of how it accentuated her figure.

Then there was May, who was in a bright red bikini that showed off her matured form from her head to her toes. Her smooth curves and luscious hips were brought to more notice from her bottoms showing her long toned legs, Ash nearly landed on the beach. Some people walking by looked at the three girls in awe.

"So are you guy's ready for the beach?" May asked blushing slightly at Ash's reaction to her as he started getting back up.

"Ah yeah let's get changed guys." Ash said blushing trying to brush it off as he took off his shirt revealing a slim average body. He was in blue trunks ready for the beach. Brock was in layered earth themed shorts, like looking at the different layers of the planet. He was built like a rock, but slim as anything.

Nova was in red swim trunks with two guys cross kicking in the air on the right leg his muscular body through years of training made the girls stare, while Brock and Ash looked in slight jealousy. Nightrn was in Black trunks and still wore his black cowboy hat and his cloak draped over his shoulders, just no shirt, he had some toned muscle from his normal work, basic athletic.

"A Nightrn aren't you forgetting a few things?" Misty asked questioning his attire. "Nah its all good it helps with the sun and it just looks cool." Everyone just stared on in confusion "Anyway let's get started!" Nightrn stated laughing with a big grin.

"Definitely! Last one in the ocean is a slowpoke!" Ash shouted running off towards the ocean with Pikachu running after him. "Hey Ash wait up!" May shouts running after him, followed closely by everyone else.

Misty and Nightrn were swimming around in the ocean the waves pushing them around having fun, Brock, May, Ash and Pikachu were busy splashing water at each other just having a good time.

As everyone else is in the water Nova comes onto the land seeing that Tecmessa isn't there, he grabs her by the hand to lead her to the ocean, she shakes her head no, he keeps insisting to which she still says no.

"OOOKKK." Said Nova as he seems to be giving up, then when she lets her guard down he picks her up and brings her to the water while she is flailing saying "Put me down put me down PUT ME DOWN NOVA!"

"OOOKKK" as Nova dropps her into the ocean with a splash, while he laughs, she stares at him with hatred now dripping wet and then gets to her feet tackling him while he isn't paying attention forcing him to fall into the water as well.

Nova now laying down in the water, saying "see now lets have some fun" "sounds good" Tecmessa says proceeding to dunk Nova's head into the water.

Nova gets up spitting out water like a Squirtle using water gun into Tecmessa's face she says "ohh you are so dead." Nova begins to swim away laughing with Tecmessa close behind.

After an hour or so of swimming together everyone starts to embark on their own activities Brock, May, Ash, Nova and Tecmessa start to play volleyball to dry off. While Misty continues to swim watching Nightrn as he is surfing with his cloak flapping behind him, she is really impressed by it.

Misty continues watching when all of a sudden, she then notices small bubbles coming up from the water and soon sees a little Spheal pop up from the water.

"aww what a cutie!" Misty said with hearts in her eyes. Spheal looks and starts doing little tricks like launching a water gun into the air forming a little spiral. Then using powder snow forming little rain drops over her which made Misty squeal. It then dove under the water until. "AHH!" Misty shouted covering her chest, as spheal now holds her top on his head laughing and starting to swim quickly away.

Nightrn hearing the scream rode the wave over sitting on his board. "Misty whats wrong are you ok…" seeing her covering her chest and the little Spheal swimming away with a blue thing flapping on its head, Nightrn drew the conclusion of what happened.

Nightrn took his cloak off and gave it to Misty while taking two things out of the pocket before saying "I will get your top back, use my cloak to cover up until I get back and watch my board ok." With that Misty thanked him wrapping the cloak over herself holding onto the board as Nigthrn tossed the object which was a pokeball.

The pokemon revealed itself to be a swampert who looked slightly smaller than normal. "Swampert we have to get something from that spheal but its young so let's go easy ok." Nightrn said as he got onto its back like he was surfing and they took off after the little pokemon. Misty just starred off in awe of what just happened and what she was now wearing still blushing slightly.

After a few minutes Nightrn and Swampert came back and Nightrn returned Swampert to its ball thanking him, as he handed Misty her top turning around so she could put it back on without eyes watching her under the cloak.

"Thank you again Nightrn that could have been really bad if anyone else was around." Misty said blushing as she handed him back his cloak which he places it back on. "Maybe that is our cue to get out of the water also." Nightrn hands her a pokeball and she just looks at it wondering.

"Teach that little Spheal some manners I figured you would be the best for that." "Thanks Nightrn he was really cute he is just a little mischievous." With that they both went back towards the shore.

When they got back to the shore they saw that May and Tecmessa were finishing up the game of Volleyball with the guys kicking their butts for the third time. "Nice spike May that was great." "Thanks for the set up Tecmessa." The two high fived each other as they noticed Misty blushing slightly still returning with Nightrn.

"Hey guys what happened?" Tecmessa asked while Misty jumped saying "nothing just swimming and surfing with Nightrn." Looking slightly nervous about what happened, the Tecmessa looked at her and figured to talk later.

"So how about we sunbathe now? The towels are set up over there." Tecmessa proposed to which they all agreed.

"Nova can you get my back with the sunscreen?" Tecmessa asked and Nova agreed starting to rub it on her back while she was laying down.

"Hey Ash… umm could you get my back as well please?" May said red in the face as she laid down. "Uhh yeah sure May I think I could do that." Ash replied joining in the redness but both were smiling as Ash put it on her back before joining on the towel next to her.

"Hey Misty I could apply the sunscreen to your back as well!" Brock said and was soon met with a whack to the head with her standard mallet. "No thanks. Nightrn could you help me?" Misty offered

Everyone looked and then. "Misty, where did you pull that mallet from?" Nova asked looking at her seriously questioning.

"I got it from my bag right next to me silly where did you think I pulled it from? So Nightrn can you help me?" Misty asked laughing at Nova's comment.

"Sure I can do that for you Misty." Nightrn began to rub her back then laid down next to her pulling his hat over his eyes.

After a few hours everyone fell asleep with the exception of Nightrn who napped from the start began to wake up along with a now headached Brock.

"Uhh my head what the fuck happened?" Brock said still groggy.

"Misty whacked you in the head for being a perv." Nightrn stated sitting up next to the doctor.

"I was only trying to help she's like my sister man. So how long have they been out?" Brock stated.

"About 2 hours, I don't know about you but I am hungry I can only imagine those guys, want to hit the convenient store to get some supplies." Nightrn asked.

"Sure let's go your right they will be starving." Brock stood up as did Nightrn and made their way towards the Tops Grub food shop. It was a quiet wooden shack interior with a large grill and full kitchen, it had a sign of the name with a picture of a Hitmontop spinning below it. As they entered Brock got a chill along his spine.

"Whoo, hey Nightrn did it just get cooler in here." Brock asked looking around noticing some of the staff looking at them with a blank stare, a few waiters, dishwashers and cooks.

"No I don't think so but then again my cloak could block it." Nightrn said, as Brock was about to reply a tall happy waiter with a traditional waiters outfit with a red handkerchief in the pocket came up to greet them.

"Hello gentlemen welcome to Tops Grub, what can I get for you today?" He seemed happy to see them and as they gave their order, he took it down with great speed.

"Ok, so to double check that one time, we have 12 burgers, large Pot of steamed veggies with beef and Odon, a twelve pack of beer, a set of wine coolers, some soda pop, lemonade, and fresh water all to go correct? Can I get you anything else?"

"No that is all." Brock said. "You can pay over with that young girl; it will be ready in a few minutes." The waiter said as he went back to wiping down tables.

When they got to the counter they noticed that the girl had the same happy demeanor and was in a white Tshirt with red berets in her curly hair. "Hey guys how are you today? Are you ready to check out? Let me see your bill." She reached out to get the bill from Brock touching his hand lightly.

"My your beauty is absoulutely ravoching and I love your tribal paint on your arm, it makes you look exotic."

"Ummm thank you you're too kind really." Pulling her hand back to put the bill in and get away from this guy. "I'm sorry for my friend he can sometimes come on a little strong. So what is the total?" Nightrn asked trying to control Brock as she covers her translucent paint slightly with her sleeve.

"It comes to 1250 pokedollars. Will that be cash or credit?" She asked her smile coming back to her face.

"Cash thank you, you can keep the change. Let's go Brock before you ruin these people's day." Nightrn says taking Brock out front on the deck while they waited for the food.

After a few minutes they see that Tyranitar is coming over towards them. "Isn't that Nova's Nightrn?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, did Nova send you over to help Tyrant?" The Rock pokemon shook his head yes and the order was coming up.

"Here you go gentlemen have a very nice day and thank you for coming to Tops Grub!" The waiter said with a huge smile on his face handing them the order. Tyrant took the all of the drinks, including the twelve pack under his one arm, while Brock got the burgers, and Nightrn the large travel Pot and proceeded to head back to a now awake group.

While the group is sitting there eating the food and drinks that Brock and Nightrn got, Tecmessa noticed a small dust cloud coming closer and closer to them along the beach at great speed. This was soon noticed by everyone else when Tecmessa said. "They are a little late today."

Everyone looked and saw some figures emerging from the dust cloud as they started to slow down by as they got closer to the camp. They saw Alkaia, Eyrube and two of the other girls coming to a stop right by them. With them were Alkaia's Gallade and Toxicroak feeling better from the match, and what Tecmessa said were Alkaia's Primeape.

"Ah well good afternoon everyone, *huff* Lovely day for a jog isn't it?" Alkaia asked them as they finished up their food.

"Yes it is I am glad to see that Gallade and Toxicroak are feeling better, how is Conkeldurr?" Ash questioned.

"haha he is doing ok still resting from the shock that Charizard brought to him with his own pillar but he isn't bitter, just sore. A couple days of rest and he will be back to normal, we already started making his new pillars." Alkaia said.

"That's good then. So what's going on leader?" Tecmessa asked. "Is the luao still going on tonight?"

"Luao?" Everyone asked looking slightly confused.

"Yes once every two weeks we have a little gathering where anyone who is around can come to eat drink and be merry, free of charge just as a way of celebrating the Sisterhood that we have on this Island." Alkaia informed them.

"Sweet that sounds awesome I haven't been to a luo au in such a long time." Misty said excitedly.

"What time is it?" Nightrn asked. "The party starts at 6ish. It is 4 now so why not hang out here for about another hour or so and then head over towards the gym?" Alkaia proposed.

Everyone agreed and they went back to doing what they wanted, Nightrn and Misty went back into the water while Nova, Tecmessa, Brock, Ash and May were just relaxing on the beach enjoying the beers, while Alkaia and the rest continued their run.

After such an exhilarating day winds down the group decides to head to the Luo au they had heard previously from Alkaia. The darkened beach and water line shining in the moonlight reflecting the light of bonfire slightly with a fine feast; it looked to be a fun after dark beach party with brightly lit torches. A roasted suckiling pig was spinning on a nearby fire pit and marshmallows passed out for s'mores.

There was a limbo contest and a music played by some of the local girls on a nearby stage that was of a reggae theme. There was an open bar serving some extremely classy tropical themed cocktails such as pina colottas, mojitos, sex on the beach, etc just to name a few. They were served by none other than Eurybe smiling and laughing as she mixed them up and talked to characters in her usual upbeat and chipper manner. "Now this… is a party!" Nova said holding his arms out wide inhaling the scene that was before him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Thelos Island Luo au! Grab a drink and some grub and Party your Ass off! And Congratualations to Nova and Ash the two most recent winners of our Iron Fist badge, may there conquests not stop here!" Alkaia Shouted.

"I promise." Nova said in the slickest way possible with his eyes beaming while Tecmessa elbowed him in the side.

As the nights festivities when on everyone danced to music, laughed, and took part in limbo contest. Eventually as the party got into the later hours the girls were sitting at a nearby table discussing typical girl talk about things like shopping, contests, and other things.

The men were all sitting at the bar enjoying their drinks engaging in different conversations about battles and various training methods. Until Ash in his intoxicated state of mind confided in his male friends.

"Hey guys…. can I asssssskkkkk u somshin?" "What is it man?" Brock asked looking up from his cocktail. "Do youuuuu dink that May is into me." Ash says slightly hitting his own chest.

"ohhhh that explains everything I was just joking before, I didn't know you were actually into her." Nightrn said matteroffactly (matter-of-factly I made that up).

"I'd say it's a safe bet man." Brock said "If you want my advice. Give it your all and go tell her how u feel." Said Nova Banging his fist and arm down at bar grabbing his drink again "and if not…" he looks out at other girls at party "You got plenty of options my friend." As he Slurped up more of his drink.

Ash pondering and slightly sulking looking at his drink "Geez I donnn eben know hows do go abouts it …" he slurred.

"Okay kiddo, watch n learn I know more than just fighting" Nova said downing his drink and slamming it as he slightly raising his eyebrows. He walks over to the girls who are in full on conversation …

"Oh May you know shopping is best at Lilycove. Yeah I haven't been there since that last contest back when I was visiting Wallace. Yeah we should go back there." At the slight silence at end of conversation Misty gears conversation to more important agenda.

"Soooo May are you gonna tell Ash you like him or am I gonna have to." She slightly winked as May Anime style spit out her drink from her straw outta show with a bewildered look on her face.

"Ooohhhhh somebody in luv." Tecmessa teased her.

"Shuz up I amma not!" May blushed bright red "I juss dunno howww I feel. I really like him a lot but I dunno if he feelz da same."

"I only met you guys yesterday and I could tell honey I see the way he looks at you especially after you got into your bikini." Teccmessa said drawing from subtle observations from their behavior.

"Girl you gotta got on that there is quite alotta girls after Ash these dayz" Misty said to motivate May taking another sip of her drink. This sent her into a slight fluster "I have an idea lets…"As Techmessa was about to say she was interrupted by Nova grabbing her from behind gently surprising her.

"Heeeyy babe ain't I saw you from across the bar and could help but notice hot girl such as yourself and I couldn't ignore my urges any longer" he joked coming in closer kissing side of her head. She slightly punched him "You ass." He laughed slightly and smiled while he whispered something in her ear.

She blushed a crimson red after hearing what he said and immediately getting up excused herself "looks like we will have to finish this conversation later girls" as Teccmessa and Nova walked off cradled in each other's arms.

The girls could hear Techmessa a little ways off saying "You are so bad." As they both laughed . Both the girls thought this was both funny and adorable it gave May an idea to be a little more assertive with Ash. She got up slowly shambling towards her target , Ash unaware still at the bar talking to Brock.

"Damnz dat Nova's guy is zoooooo cooool howws he do that?" Ash mumbled seeing him walk away with Teccmessa.

Nightrn spoke "Hey man some people are and some aren't just takes practice. You love the girl enough it'll happen if itssss ment too I promise u that!"

Ash still drinking and looking into space asked "Whhaaaaddda u dink Brock?" and received no answer as he saw Brock trying to work the moves on Eurybe holding her hand , which oddly enough unlike most other girls she was receptive to it.

Normally Ash expected that by now Crogunk would have been on Brocks ass and he be incompacitated for the rest of the night but Crogunk was a bit preoccupied. You see during one person's limbo contest they set their drink down and Crogunk emerged outta his ball looking for a drink and found the cocktail unknown what it was, and one stiff drink later he as well was drunk.

"Whose Crogunk is this drinking my drink?" Alkaia asked alittle PO'd but laughing from the sight of a drunk Crogunk.

As the party progressed people left their drinks around so the pokemon kept its "buzz" on for the rest of the night uncaring of Brocks usually attempt at ladies man behavior. "Looks like the growlith is off the leash" Nightrn stated.

"Girlz of the wrld bewarz Brock is on da loose" Ash stated extremely loudly until he received a tap on the shoulder .

"Hey Asssss?" May blurted as she swayed slightly "What?" Ash looked blankly trying to understand. "I wanna tell you someding" May said slightly swaying again but this time tipping and about to fall when Ash catches her slightly leaning on the Bar.

As he cradles her they look into each other eyes deeply and blush. She whispers "Asssssss ….I…." as she stares and they get slightly closer when she is about to continue, she belches and then "blahhhhhhh" May throws up alittle on Ash and on the ground.

"Hahahaha" Alkaia upon seeing this starts laughing hard enough to fall out of her chair, still laughing while on the ground, while Croagunk joined in laughing with the leader.

"Aweeee shitzzz" Ash says even louder. Nightrn laughing his ass off at this yells "Cleanup on Aisle two" raising his two fingers in the air. After seeing this, Misty focuses on rehydrating May with water and seeing if she could walk. With a slight nod of approval they take her off to bed to nurse her future hangover.

As she gets carried away and the party draws to a close Ash stumbling back to his room with the men barely able to stand up straight yells "Awweeeee fuxxx I mizzed my chance." "Ull get her nexxxtime future champ." Nightrn slippes out slightly patting his shoulder.

"Whazz the hell are yousss talking bout?" Ash asked confused. As Brock headed back with Eurbeye to her room lightly touching and slight clinging having interesting conversation as Brock was about to enjoy some of the locals hospitality.

Completely ignoring Ash's statement from before Nightrn turns down the path for the night and Misty joins him for a walk to talk about the day since May was in bed passed out now. Ash climbs his way into bed head still kinda spinning but relaxed hearing the waves again like the night before. Ready to see what comes over the next couple days in this strange new region taking another day on this Island to recover before they continue the journey.

**That was Chapter 3 of Pokemon: the Zelego Saga! Still can't believe that we got that many words written for it but we hope you guys read and enjoy, there is lots more to come. **

**One of those is a special 3 day release of chapters on October 29-31 for Halloween so keep your calendars posted and your eyes of the story. **

**As always read and review and let us know what you think. We have lots planned so stay tuned for another exciting adventure of Pokemon: the Zelego Saga!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all of you Zelego Fans and Welcome to another exciting chapter of Pokémon: The Zelego Saga! Thank you to all of the kind words of support and the reviews, it established a lot of spirit to help get this to be an awesome chapter!**

**So here it is Chapter 4 Enjoy!**

When we last left Ash and the group Ash had just won the Iron Fist badge. After a fun day at the beach and some interesting events involving Misty and a Spheal, and a wicked party where some of our hero's could not hold their liquor the gang decided to stay and enjoy a few days of vacation on Thelos Island before heading out towards their next destination.

We find our heroes having their last breakfast on the island.

"Man what a great couple of days here huh guys!" Ash said asking everyone a little loud as he went to the fridge to get some more juice.

"Yeah I know what you mean it's been beautiful even with Brock getting stung by that tentacool in his pants." Misty said laughing at the older cook's pain while Brock cringed slightly at the event.

"OK let's not talk about that one anymore please, how about May puking on Ash that was funny." Brock said quickly changing the subject.

"Hey! It's not my fault and I said I was sorry so many times now." A slight pink blush appears. "Ash isn't angry, right Ash?" May asked looking at the trainer with those sweet eyes of hers.

"No I am not mad, I was slightly shocked when you did it but I am good now, but Misty when did you get that Spheal when we were here we didn't see you catching any Pokémon? He blew bubbles to wake me up last night the little hell raiser." Ash replied following Brock's example.

Misty was kind of shocked about the question not knowing how to respond. "I umm well I caught him when I was swimming the one day Nightrn you saw me do it right when you were surfing that one day."

Nightrn seeing the blush appearing on her face knowing the true reasoning for the spheal decided to go along with her. "Yeah since it was a young Pokémon she just threw the ball and it was caught, she thought he was a cutie." Misty sighed smiling that he went with her.

"Yup I just had to have him, I am sorry about that Ash he needs a little discipline I know but I haven't had a lot of time so far." Misty replied to what Nightrn said.

"So what time is the ferry to get to the main part of the Zelego region guys?" Ash asked the group but most looked confused not really thinking the answer till just then.

"There is a ferry by the locals that leaves every 2 hours, the next one should be at 10 am if I am not mistaken, so we have about an hour to finish packing." Nova said finishing his morning coffee leaning back on his chair.

"Ok then where is the port?" May asked while she finished the last bite of eggs that Nightrn made on her plate.

"The port is just south of us actually its mainly used as a fishing platform so it doesn't look like a dock , but the ships are normally out most of the time. It will take about an hour to get to the mainland." Nightrn answered the girl who practically licked her plate clean from the eggs.

"Lastly how does it only take an hour, according to the map its about 3-4 hours away by most boats?" Brock asked slightly skeptical of the ride.

"Well that's why it is a local boat, the women of the island do this every day and you've seen them, so they can beat most records and times out there, and its more efficient because its apart of their training." Nova said with pride at the girl's dedication and training spirit.

"Then from the dock on the mainland we can pretty much go wherever we need to go in order to continue our journey. We will be in another smaller port town that probably has some basic supplies nearby." Nightrn added.

"Ok so we should probably get going then." Ash stated as he finished his seventh plate clean while everyone else was about done with their first or second. Everyone fell over at the statement as if they had a long time to go to finish, with mister impatient over there.

"Owww… well I guess with that we should clean up and get packed so we aren't running late to the ferry." Misty said standing up rubbing her butt from when she fell, to which spheal came out of nowhere and shot an ice beam to help her or so he thought.

"AHHHHH SPHEAL! Get back here you!" Misty chased the little seal into her room with a block of ice close behind. While everyone else just laughed at the sight.

"You guys go pack; Nightrn and I are already good to go so we will clean up ok." Nova stated as he and Nightrn began the cleaning. Everyone else went too packed up and was prepared in about 40 minutes.

* They made their way to the port that only took a few minutes making them right on time with some alterations to the appearance of a few of our adventurers . Misty was now in caprees with her standard yellow tank and overalls, May changed her outfit into a black skort with a red top and a black bandanna. Everyone else just kept the same appearance since the weather didn't change much.

"So you're doing the boat this time huh Rachel?" Nova said slyly looking her up and down; "Can't wait to see what you got"

Rachel blushed slightly at the comment while they all got on board taking their seats in the large boat with their bags below the seat. Nightrn and Misty took the front so they could feel the breeze, Nova and Brock took the middle so they could talk with ease, leaving May and Ash to take the back row while Rachel was behind Brock and Nova since that was the center of the boat for control and direction. Then she began to make an announcement.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen and … Nova of course" she said in a sultry voice batting her eyelashes slightly at him. "Please keep your hands and arms inside the boat at all times, I must ask that though it may be fun to stand up please note that we will be going a lot faster than we are right now, so don't stand at the edge by yourself, go with a partner, but please sit back and enjoy the cruise we should hit the mainland in about an hour."

Everyone looked confused by the faster statement and about standing up with a partner, which May and Ash blushed away from each other thinking about that.

With that they were off and Rachel took her time to get up to speed so that way everyone could get use to it. She had 2 huge oars that were anchored to the side of the boat and Rachel began to take them out into the deeper part of the ocean picking up speed quickly.

As everyone adjusted to the speed of the boat they went about their own conversations. Nightrn and Misty were sitting up front, talking secretly about possible ways to deal with the spheal situation and disciplining him. Ash and May were sitting in the back talking about the fun few days they had in group together. With their usual romantic tension in the air and several blushes back and forth. While Brock and Nova were closest to Rachael on the Boat, Nova in front of Rachel and Brock behind. Nova was talking to Rachael who was slightly distracted by his usual charming persona that she was slowly losing track of how fast she was rowing the Boat and the speed it was actually going. While Brock was paying close attention to Nova trying to figure out where Nova succeeded and he usually failed.

As they picked up speed at a ridiculous rate the mainland approaching "Hey guys…" Misty said up front noticing the land rapidly getting closer.

Nightrn equally worried shouted the same "Hello guys?" Rachael was still being distracted same as Nova "Hey guys Land HOOOOOOO !" as she screamed loudly this snapped everyone out of their trance and caused Rachael to say "Shit! hold on guys I'm slowing it down!"

She quickly reversed the oars direction, though the momentum was going forward from before the new direction change took effect quickly and avoided a harsh collision with new dock area , though they still hit the side of it harder than they should have because the speed was still slightly too fast.

This caused some of the passengers to fall over and all their bags to land on the beach. Nova caught his balance right away and caught Rachael as she was about to fall and cradled her to prevent that. Nightrn normally would have had no trouble catching himself but being in the front of boat and having no grip he flew forward onto the dock; Misty in same situation fell into the water. Ash gripped his chair tightly so that he would not move, while May fell right into Ash's lap face first.

As May slightly raised her head realizing where she was she couldn't help but turn a deep crimson , while Ash felt the same also blushing realizing this is the closet they had ever been to each other and that feeling of their secret wish fulfillment and desires. She quickly hopped up out of his lap while everyone was recovering to avoid explaining another embarrassing moment to explain.

As they went about trying to shake off the moment as their hearts beat fast. "Is everyone okay?" Nova said helping Rachael stand up.

"A few bruises but I'll live" Nightrn said shaking the dust of his duster and hat. "Just effin fantastic." Said Misty sopping wet from water climbing back onto the dock.

Realizing she was soaked and nearly see thru she quickly borrowed Nightrns Duster and quickly went o to one of the bathrooms near area to change into dry clothes from her bag. While all this was going on Rachael swiftly apologized for the crash landing "Sorry guys it is all my fault."

She said apologizing frantically. "Please don't be, it's all my fault guys please forgive me." Nova said grabbing Rachael's hand "Allow me to make it up to you sometime?" He said with a small smile.

She couldn't help but be swooned and blush "It's okay that sounds great."

"Maybe we can get together next time I come around?" Nova said on the conquest again as their conversation was trailing off the group started talking. "Man there he is at it again." Ash said

"Yeah this seems to be his forte" May said. Brock hunched over tracing circles with his fingers on the ground sulking with teary eyes "Why does he have to be so smooth." He whispered to himself, while Nightrn stood over Brock trying to comfort him.

As Misty arrived back from changing into dry clothes handing Nightrn back his duster, and Nova and Rachael said their goodbyes she headed off back to Theos.

"Well guys now that everything is settled let's keep heading to that gym!" Ash shouted enthusiastically. Everyone fell over anime style while thinking the same thing 'He has a one track mind' as everyone gathered their things they asked the locals for directions towards Ash's Goal. The locals explained that the Gym was in close proximity to Bio dome and its location was right outside of town thru the small forest past the trees at the center.

After exiting the small harbor town the group could make out the top of a large dome in the distance, realizing this must me the dome they walked in the direction growing nearer to their target. Finally after passing a clearing outside of the town it lay before them. The area surrounding the Dome consisted of lush greenery and patches of grassy rich areas. The Dome itself resembled a snow globe in the sense that it was perfectly spherical with an amazing luster that could never be matched by ordinary glass that seemed more to be absorbing the magnificent sunlight as it shone brightly upon it. The outside of the Dome was lined with a lustrous silver colored trim.

The inside of the Dome through the windows was extremely thick with plant life. The trees and plants lined the Domes top and were so large they had to bend against the glass and turn inward in order to accommodate the growth. There was a sight mist of condensation at the top of the dome showing the humidity that was caused by the heat of sunlight trapped and the plants producing fresh oxygen in the moist atmosphere.

On the front of the building was a nice sign that read, "Essentia vitae" with a maganium at its center.

This sight was certainly a shock to all our travelers which left them staring at the stupendous structure before them. As much as the dome captured their attention their dreams of visiting this wondrous place was soon quashed, by the one track mind of our future master trainer Ash. Sighting the Dome only stopped Ash momentarily before realizing the building near the Dome was his objective.

"There it is!" Ash screamed running off. Everyone witnessing this slowly followed after him. "I guess we will hit this on the way back." Misty Sighed.

"Yeah that kid is more headstrong then a Rampardos when it sees Bastiodon. They all shook their heads and continued on, Ash had run to the nearby building and the group met up with him because he was outside the entrance and out of breath panting. The building nearby was an offsite area reserved for the Gym. It was blue colored building fairly large in size and had a sign on the outside with two sunflora and a Maractus dancing in the sun.

As everyone shuffled inside they were greeted to a front desk area with a secretary. It was a man with green spiked hair wearing a business causal top and slightly dressy pants typing away at a computer. As he looked up he greeted the new guests with a smile "Hello how may I help you?"

"Hello there my name is Ash Ketchem I am here to face the Gym Leader here?"

"Oh yes of course he is right past here on the left side in the open garden area, his name is Sedgwick he is the gentlemen with the Blonde hair wearing the green outfit and elegantly dressed. I trust you will know him when you see him." he said confidently.

"If you need any more help please don't hesitate to ask my name is Raphael" he said slightly bowing.

"Thank you." The group said in unison as they did this Raphael's cell phone rang on his desk it was a very ornate so it was very hard not to notice, it was bright red with bedazzled R for his name.

"Oh please excuse me I have to take this, he is right over there." He said pointing answering the phone and walking away slightly. The group walked off to go find Sedgwick the gym leader.

As the group walked into the garden area they saw several girls with pens and pads taking notes while a male figure was watering the nearby plants. The description of the man appeared to match Raphael's general description, but as they saw him they realized it did him no justice. Unlike his peers that dressed business causally he dressed as if he was royalty.

He wore a very regal outfit that was green and white and had golden small tassels that looked like vines from trees, his cuffs were that of small golden leaves, he had golden buttons lining the front of him, and his sleeves were long and white with gold leaf designs and patterns. His pants were also green and white pattern to match his top with a striped design down the sides of the legs, with a longer poof of twists of gold on the bottom hem of the pants. He had long flowing blond hair and silky smooth skin with hazel green eyes.

The very sight of him put Misty and May in a daze walking slowly towards them, like he was their personal prince charming pulling to him like a tractor beam. Ash was following in suit but for his chance to face a new challenge and win his badge.

As the group neared Sedgwick Ash asked him to confirm "Hey are you Sedgwick the Gym leader?"

Sedgwick was talking to his female coworkers. "Hmmph, excuse me for a bit milady's." He said tussling his blond hair to the side as he stopped watering the plants in the garden. His female coworkers with hearts in their eyes obliging his request.

"And just whooo are you?" Sedgwick said condescendingly to them looking over.

"My name is Ash and I'm…"Ash said but was then interrupted by Sedgwick "You don't look like much, your all so awfully attired he said pointing into general direction of the men which set off Nova and Ash into a fit showing obvious signs of being flustered, while Nightrn just looked down at his outfit questioningly not understanding what was wrong with his outfit.

"However" Sedgwick went on to continue saying "Who are these two exquisite goddesses you oafs should be grateful to have grace your presence" he said grabbing hold of May and Misty's hands pulling in close to them and kissing each of their hands.

This made the girls blush incredibly crimson red of embarrassment and flattery that such an attractive man would think so highly of their beauty and be so bold. This action however not only made the female coworkers from before jealous but this action by Sedgwick only added to Ash's anger because of his jealousy for liking May so much. This only lit his fuse to want to battle and crush his opponent now more than ever before to prove his worth and Sedgwick wrong through his skill.

"My lovelies I would love to take you out on a night on the town and have a lovely dinner at my estate." Sedgwick said flirting. All the girls could do was help but giggle and act all bubbly swaying back and forth.

Finally Ash Hit breaking point taking action and yelling towards Sedgwick "I came here to battle you for your badge Sedgwick do you accept?" Ash said furiously trying to change the subject of his focus.

"Huh" he said disinterested "You again you want to battle? That's why your here very well." He said demeaning. "I will accept your challenge and thrash you fully like the dog you are." He said tussling his hair again.

Ash's eyes ignited in fury as the rest of the group cringed fearing the whirlwind retribution of his anger. "Follow me to the gym and try not to get lost." Sedgwick said arrogantly he said turning his back and walking away. Ash followed closely behind eager to get there soon still pissed off as everyone followed.

"Damn I would not want to be that guy right now." Nova said still pissed at Sedgwick's earlier comment but following in suit with others.

"Yeah right now Ash is like a Tauros when it sees red." Said Nightrn. The girls following quietly behind curious to see the upcoming battle. As they arrived at the area Sedgwick gathered a judge from the nearby area and the competitors set to their rightful places. The field was a lush green landscape freshly fertile, with a large tree on part of it and a few thick bushes of grass. The perfect environment for grass types to thrive.

"Here we are this is what you wanted? Why don't we make this a true test of skill instead of you assaulting me with predictable move of using fire types?" Sedgwick said cockily.

"Name your game I'll kick your ass either way." Ash said furiously. "Ooohhhh someone is upset and acting like the vagrant they are." he said putting his hands and arms to his sides with palms facing upwards in a mocking way.

Every word said by Sedgwick pissed Ash off even more gritting his teeth. Sedgwick continued speaking "Here is the game we can only use grass types in two double battles. Last Pokémon standing wins the battle and if by some wonder we tie for the matches the winners Pokémon will fight each other, this will be a true test of skill; do you accept? ...Whatever your name is?"

"Yes I do accept and listen up." Ash points to himself with his thumb. "The name is Ash Ketchem don't forget to remember it when I wipe the floor with your dumbass." Ash yelled with piercing daggers for eyes at Sedgwick pointing at him.

"Wahoooo you tell him man, kick his fucking ass! " Nova screamed.

Everyone just stared intently for the upcoming battle while Sedgwick just shrugged off the insults and vulgarisms like it was nothing. "I'll consider if it's worth remembering, if you even make my grass Pokémon twinge slightly I'll be acutely impressed. Very well then let us proceed." He said confidently.

"Ahh I actually don't have any grass types on me, I need to use the computer ... Somewhere around here" Ash asked looking around.

"You ignorant fool; you don't know anything do you?" Sedgwick spoke flipping his hair back.

"I know lots of things you arrogant Ass…" Ash said before Nightrn cut him off.

"What Sedgwick is trying to say is, now you can switch out without the need for a computer here in Zelego. Among the many different technologies that are being tested throughout Zelego, one of the most interesting is Pokeball Trade System or PTS for short. This allows a trainer to access all of his stored Pokémon without the need to transfer threw a computer." Nightrn noticed the puzzled look on everyone else's face except Nova and Sedgwick and continued.

"Basically it uses the tech that is already used in pokeballs to lock into the signal and switch the Pokémon inside when requested. Think of it as warp technology in Star Trek." Nightrn saw the confused faces.

"Never mind, just know that if you have a signal through the pokedex you can switch Pokémon by checking through the PTS Menu in the Pokedex, there a list of your available owned Pokémon will be shown, and a red pokeball is who is with you now."

Everyone looked stunned with their mouths wide open, as Ash got his pokedex and looked through for what Nightrn spoke about checking it over in amazement. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier when I switched out Pokémon on Thelos island?" Ash Inquired of Nightrn. "Well you kind of ran off before I could say anything about it. I figured I'd tell you later… but then I forgot" Nightrn explained.

"Yes, now that the monkey got his banana can we get on with our battle, if I trounce you quick enough maybe the ladies would care to join me for afternoon tea?" Sedgwick says gesturing towards May and Misty who blush as May looks away slightly.

"That's enough! I think I've got this down and that red pokeball has switched so they should be here. I hope you're ready to drink tea alone you pretentious pretty boy. Lets battle!" Ash said calming down to focus on the battle that was about to begin, as he walked over to his spot on the field, while Sedgwick brushed it off again and prepared himself.

Sedgwick called over a gentleman who was working in some of the bushes on the field nearby and he took his place on the judge's stand for the gym battle.

"This is a battle between Sedgwick the Gym leader and Ash Ketchem from Pallet town, there will be two double battles where the winners will face each other should need be and for an added twist decided by the competitors they will only use grass type Pokémon. Last one standing is the winner. Send out your first teams."

With that Ash and Sedgwick sent out their first teams, Ash sent out his Septile and Meganium, while Sedgwick sent out a Roserade and Serperior. Meganium upon seeing Ash ran towards her trainer slamming down on top of him lovingly while Ash convinced her to get off of him and focus.

"When did Ash get a Meganium?" Misty asked confused at this new Pokémon.

"My guess is that his Bayleaf evolved while at Professor Oak's lab it seems possible since it has been awhile since Ash used her judging by the greeting." Brock spoke to the water expert while the rest of them laughed.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Sceptile start out with bullet seed while Meganium use your razor leaf to support Sceptile." Ash said starting things off with a bang.

"Serperior counter that with leaf tornado please, and Roserade use magical leaf." Sedgwick requested of his Pokémon as the leaf tornado threw the bullet seed off course and the magical leaf collided with the razor leaf each attack canceled out the other.

"Wow what power they didn't even get close on either side, GO ASH!" May shouted standing up in the stands, to which Ash laughed, "well you heard her guys lets show em. Sceptile use leaf blade on Serperior and Meganium launch energy ball's to cover him.

Sceptile's arms began to glow a bright green as he ran across the field towards his target, Meganium launched several energy ball's into the sky as the arched down onto her opponents.

"Hmmpp," Sedgwick said with a pout. "Serperior counter it with your leaf blade, and then Roserade use Extrasensory if you would."

Serperior swung its tail now glowing the bright green meeting Sceptile's leaf blade's stopping him in its tracks, then while struggling to gain any ground, an unseen purple force shot at Sceptile in the side cancelling out its own leaf blade as it slammed into a tree on the field leaving a huge crater then sending it to the ground.

"Sceptile! Please be ok." Ash worrily asked the in pain Pokémon as he came from the crater.

Then without warning the Energy ball's shot down onto the Roserade who seemed to have forgotten the attack when it launched its own striking him a few times.

"Roserade are you ok? Please stand up." Sedgwick asked his Pokémon as it slowly began to rise from its knee, as the smoke rose from his body. "Good now use Sunny Day."

"Damn it, that's not good I thought that, would work better than that." Ash said under his breath. "Sceptile use aerial ace on Roserade while Meganium use Body slam"

His Pokémon nodded and took off towards the still smoking Pokémon. "Roserade use Pin Missile doesn't let him near you."

Roserade launched the light green pins towards Sceptile who had its arms now glowing white charging towards the Bouquet Pokémon.

Meganium ran towards Serperior then as she got closer she ran up the downed tree jumping into the air above serperior as she crashed down onto him.

"Good now wrap her up and slam her into the tree Serperior." Sedgwick said smiling at the thought.

"Son of a… you wanted me to do that so you could catch Meganium at her most vulnerable. Sceptile you have to get" Before he could finish his statement, Meganium was thrown down into the tree while Roserade was struck by Sceptile with Aerial Ace both screaming from the pain.

"Meganium can you get up?" Ash asked as Serperior released its grip as it slithered over towards Roserade, while Sceptile towards Meganium, both seeing if their friend was ok.

Both rose to their feet, while glaring at the Pokémon that did this to them. "Guys I have an idea, Sceptile do you remember that battle with the frenzy plant attack?" He nodded and was ready.

"Meganium use vine whip on Serperior!"

"Counter it with your Vine whip." The two wrapped into each other, as the two vines from Meganium interlocked with two from Serperior tightly wrapping together fighting for dominance.

"Dead even huh, Sceptile do it now let's take it out." With that call Sceptile jumped onto the vines running towards the opponent.

"Wait what is he…No Roserade stop him now!" Sedgwick shouted Roserade did as its opponent did running to intercept him, while their partners were tied up at the moment.

"Use it now Sceptile get him out of our way! X-Scissor." Ash shouted as Sceptile's arms glowed a light green as he came to strike Roserade out of his way.

"Poison Jab Roserade." Sedgwick said swiftly as the two colors clashed along the vine tightrope formed by their partners.

Despite the Move type advantage Sceptile overpowered Roserade shooting him off into a tree to the right of Serperior, landing on the ground next to her.

"Roserade is unable to battle, continue the match." Said the ref.

"Thank you my friend rest easy, leave the rest to Serperior, she will teach them." Sedgwick said as he called back his Pokémon.

Sceptile was still on the vines waiting for his next command so Ash made it, "Sceptile continue your X Scissor attack along the vines."

"Not happening again Ash, but nice try. Serperior flip the vines!" With that Serperior moved its vines up and down creating a wave until it flipped Sceptile up in the air as the vines came back to her. "Now Solar beam!"

"Sceptile recover in the air." But then the bright beam launched into the air shooting Sceptile down to the ground hard and unconscious from the combination of previous attacks.

"Sceptile is unable to battle; the last one standing is the winner of the first battle."

"No Sceptile, but how there should have been time for solar beam to charge….wait" Ash returned Sceptile then looked up and saw that the sun was bearing down on them. "Shit, but when did that happen."

"Back when those energy balls came down on Roserade I had him do it in the smoke figuring it would make things more interesting as grass types battling I mean ha. After all I am a scientist after all, I know it works." Sedgwick spoke up smiling at his ability.

"Dang I have to say I'm impressed but it's not over yet, Meganium use synthesis, and then reflect."

"Serperior go in and pound away with Iron Tail." The two did as they were told; Meganium recovered and then placed a barrier just in time for a metallic tail to slam into it over and over again.

Reflect was starting to crack and Ash could see Meganium was starting to tire even after the synthesis Sedgwick saw this as well.

"Serperior use Gastro Acid. Break that reflect." Serperior now at close range opened its mouth and started to spew a purplish liquid onto the barrier and it proved to be too much, as it shattered letting Meganium get covered in the liquid.

"NO Meganium are you ok?" Ash asked worried about his Pokémon. She quickly tried to wipe it off but it covered her eyes too much from the pain.

"Serperior use Outrage and end this." Serperior glared intently at the Pokémon and breathed a bluish color out of its mouth engulfing the Herb Pokémon in it, knocking Meganium out cold.

"Meganium is unable to battle Round 1 goes to Sedgwick and Serperior. Return your Pokémon and send out your next group." The ref said.

"Nice job Meganium, it was awesome to see you and it won't be the last you have gotten so strong since I've been away." Ash said as he returned her to her pokeball.

"Oh no Ash lost the first battle, why did he accept that challenge. He could have just done the battle and fought with Infernape and his flying types but noooo." May said slightly ticked that he did that.

"May don't be like that, you know that Ash can't resist a challenge. It's just who he is." Misty said as they watched the boy think about his next grouping.

"Even though I have only known him for a little while, I have heard a lot about his ability and tested it for myself, look at him, this is probably the only time we ever would see him thinking seriously. It's when he battles that his best ability comes out." Nightrn spoke.

"Don't worry May, Ash will pull through he always does." Brock said with a smile to the worried girl.

May just smiled slightly, still worried and then looked back on the field for the next round hoping that Ash can pull it off.

"Not bad for an underprivileged boy such as yourself Ash, you have some strong grass types, but I won that one in the end. Serperior was my starter when I was but a young lad, and it's only going to get harder from here, let's gets ready for round 2." Sedgwick spoke proudly looking at his Pokémon resting off to the side waiting to watch her partners.

"Gentlemen release your second teams." The ref said holding the flags out ready to begin.

"Well Sedgwick you may have won the first one but I promise you definitely won't win the second. Let's go guys!" Ash said tossing his pokeballs out onto the field. The two beams of light revealed themselves to be a large turtle Pokémon with a tree coming from its back, and a slightly smaller bulb Pokémon both eager to fight.

"Hmmm interesting choices, and from the looks of Torterra, very powerful and well trained Ash, you should be proud of him, but you may regret using such a quaint little starter like Bulbasaur. But don't think I am going to go easier on you because of him."

Sedgwick said then tossing out his Pokémon, the one was revealed to be a tall tree like Pokémon with eggs around the top; the other was a flytrap Pokémon with vines everywhere. "Underestimating Bulbasaur will be your grave error, you pompous prick." Ash said looking at the Pokémon before his own.

"The second round will be Torterra and Bulbasaur vs. Exeggutor and Carnivine. Trainers ready let the battle begin!"

"Carnivine lets start things off with bullet seed on Bulbasaur, Exeggutor use barrage on Torterra!" Sedgwick didn't hesitate with his command pointing to Ash as his Pokémon started the attack.

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf on the seeds. Leaf storm on that barrage Torterra."

The attacks collided, and the seeds were split in half by the speed of Bulbasaurs leaves, while the barrage was sent backwards exploding together as they collided with each other.

"My my how quaint looks like that little face has some speed, now let's see if it can do power." Sedgwick stated looking at Bulbasaur with wonder.

"What do you mean…?" Ash asked but received his answer when… "Both of you use solar beam towards Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur get on top of Torterra's tree and use Solar beam quickly while Torterra use Energy Ball."

Ash hoped that his Pokémon would be quick enough to do that as the attacks charged on the other side, but given the sun still shining bright he could only hope. Bulbasaur ran up Torterra's shell into the tree just as the attacks launched, luckily he was able to take in the sun as he ran up and Torterra shot his energy ball out to intercept the beam from Carnivine who fired first.

The energy ball mixed with the solar beam's power and the two exploded at the center blocking Bulbasaur from seeing where the other beam was coming from until a hole appeared in the smoke, Bulbasaur fired his beam.

Everyone stood in awe waiting to see what would happen as they saw when the second beam was fired from Sedgwick's side they were unsure if bulbasaur would be able to hit it.

Bulbasaur reacted and launched his beam but they collided with each other closer towards Torterra and Bulbasaur than Ash would have wanted and the two were pushed back by the sheer power of the blast with minor damage.

"Nice job Bulbasaur that was a close one huh ha-ha. But don't give up; go right back with a double razor leaf through the smoke give them no meter." Ash said as if leading troops to battle.

"Hahahaha that wasn't half bad for a little squirt but it doesn't mean a thing." Sedgwick spoke. "Now use Psyshock Exeggutor to defend." His Pokémon released an odd purple wave as it moved across the field it disintegrated the leaves but stopped short of the two.

"Bulbasaur hang on, Torterra Rock Climb up the side ok." Bulbasaur held his position and Torterra shouted and was off as the luscious grass field was disturbed as a large hill was formed on the left side and Torterra was off.

Once he reached the top he jumped and merged with the sun.

"What damn you, what have you done to my beautiful field. Have you no respect for the beauty of nature!" Sedgwick was pissed, "Sludge bomb Carnivine into the sky."

The purple blobs were launched into the sky but to no avail as Torterra came flying down with great speed towards the vine Pokémon.

"Exeggutor use seed bomb on him to slow him down and Carnivine use power whip to get that lump out of our way." Sedgwick was clearly losing his patience with our lovable trainer.

As Torterra was getting closer to slam into Carnivine there was no way to dodge the Seed Bomb as it struck and slowed him down hurting a lot, and then a fiercely quick vine smacked Torterra into the tree on his back continuing the damage, hitting the spot that Sceptile hit earlier.

"Thank you Torterra that was great please be ok, Bulbasaur use Double Edge!" Ash shouted causing everyone to wonder since bulbasaur should have taken the most damage of all since he was behind Torterra's tree.

"What are you talking about you little ingrate your Bulbasaur is a pancake thanks to your Torterra and the tree…unless." Sedgwick looked up into the sky which caused everyone to do the same. "NO!" but it was too late.

All anyone could see was a small speeding projectile heading right towards an unprepared Carnivine as an impact was heard with smoke spewing from the site of the meteor.

Everyone waited to see what happened but they somehow figured it out as Bulbasaur walked out of the smoke to check on his partner who was slow to get up but smiling to see the little creature ok.

"Carnivine Carnivine get up; don't let that little pre evolution get you down." Sedgwick shouted but it fell on deaf ears as Carnivine was clearly seen to be unable to get up. The ref was in shock as was the rest of the crowd.

"Um Carnivine is unable to battle. Return him and continue the match." Sedgwick returned his Pokémon clearly unhappy that his Pokémon was taken out in such a way and with one attack from such a creature.

"What just happened?" "How did Bulbasaur end up that high?" Asked a slightly confused May and Misty who looked at each other in awe.

"It was actually quite a strategy kind of surprising to say the least. Ash had Torterra gain the height and act as a decoy because everyone thought bulbasaur was still on Torterra the entire time. When he must have jumped off when the sun blocked them as Torterra fell down, we all thought he was still secured on him even through the tree." Nova explained looking amazed himself.

"We all know that Ash can come up with strategies but that shows the bond that he has with his Pokémon if Bulbasaur knew what he was thinking." Brock said.

"It's a good thing that Torterra is built for taking hits, otherwise that might really have been it." Nightrn said as everyone else looked back to the field.

"Awesome job Torterra, you too Bulbasaur that worked a lot better than I thought. How are you feeling Bulbasaur?" Ash asked as the little Pokémon breathed heavier than before but still moving with ease, Torterra was back on his feet waiting for more.

"Well lets continue, Exeggutor, use hypnosis on those two take them out." Sedgwick spoke still pissed at what happened.

"Dodge it guys!" Ash shouted and the two started to run, Bulbasaur ran towards the right but Torterra took a step and stumbled getting struck by the hypnotic beam falling down to the ground.

"Now use Wood Hammer Exeggutor and finish Torterra off." As Sedgwick spoke Exeggutor ran towards the sleeping Pokémon while Bulbasaur could do nothing since he ran to the other side of the tree before anything could happen.

The coconut Pokémon ran into Torterra with full speed knocking him out completely as the intensity of the sun went back to normal.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Bulbasaur and Exeggutor will continue to battle." Said the ref.

"Torterra no…" Ash said disappointed that Torterra was taken out so quick after Carnivine as he returned his Pokémon. "Nicely done Torterra, Bulbasaur can handle it from here."

"Excellent work Exeggutor, now let's show that small fry what it means to have power and we can go enjoy some tea."

The two Pokémon faced each other on opposite sides of the tree but didn't wait long.

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf on Exeggutor. Then move."

The leaves took off around both sides of the tree dividing the field leaving Exeggutor stranded.

"Exeggutor use Egg Bomb on the tree stop those leaves." The bomb went off and struck the tree exploding causing smoke and throwing the leaves off their course leaving him safe for now.

Sedgwick took a look around but did not see Bulbasaur only smoke, he did not like this.

"Exeggutor stay on guard. The smoke is clearing and when it does use seed bomb where ever Bulbasaur is."

The smoke cleared but Bulbasaur was nowhere to be found.

"What where is he? That cannot be possible for him to disappear."

"Bulbasaur now!" With that Bulbasaur came out right in front of Exeggutor from a hole striking him, while the seed bomb fell behind the striking Pokémon avoiding him falling into the hole.

"No Exeggutor are you alright." Sedgwick asked as his Pokémon backed up to the other side panting heavy. "This is getting most annoying use Wood Hammer crush that little seed."

Exeggutor took off running right towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur wait for him to get close then use Grass Knot." Ash said and Bulbasaur replied doing just that before Sedgwick could stop him.

Exeggutor got caught and fell forward just short of his target hard.

"Now lift him up with Vine Whip and slam him into the tree!" Ash said leaving everyone wondering how that even possible especially Sedgwick and his now interested Serperior who lifted its head from its spot on the side of the field watching the battle.

"What, that little squirt couldn't lift Exeggutor he's over 250 pounds more than your Pokémon at least. There is no way." Sedgwick said in disbelief.

No sooner did he ask that did Bulbasaur launch his vines and wrap Exeggutor up lifting him into the air like a barbell raising him up and down showing that he can before throwing him into the ground by the tree.

Exeggutor hit the ground hard and it became too much for the coconut Pokémon knocking out in the process.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle and the winner is Bulbasaur. As per the rules since each trainer has won one match each the two remaining Pokémon on both sides shall fight each other after a two minute break, but no healing items or berries may be used." The ref spoke to both sides as Sedgwick returned his Pokémon looking towards Serperior who was quiet after the sight.

As the break commenced everyone was still astonished by the display of Bulbasaurs strength. "This is impossible how could such a pint size creature accomplish such a David and goliath feat?" Sedgwick wondered desperately seeking the answer. "I am extremely curious myself, He would make great training partner for my Pokémon and teach em a thing or two" Nova said very astounded by Bulbasaurs spectacular performance. "Same we would all like to know" the group agreed.

"Well about a month before this journey started, professor Oak called me and while asking me usual questions how everyone was doing. He explained to me that after a long time of policing and keeping the peace at the lab bulbasaur wanted to join me on my next quest. He was seeking the chance to battle and prove his skill and go on another adventure. Oak told me that Bulbasaur has been doing very extreme training since I left him where he wanted to be. That when Bulbasaur isn't keeping others in check he is hard at work strengthening and toning his physique, and endurance. He told me he would do things like vine whip curls, vine push-ups, using his vines to swing through trees, and other methods that Oak feels will revolutionize the usage of the vines capability and ability forever . "Everyone staring in shock and Bulbasaur confirming this nodding "bulba"

"That reaction you're all having was my reaction when I first heard about it as well. He started lifting smaller rocks until they gradually got bigger and heavier. He is only getting stronger and Oak told me He once saw him lift up a snorlax but only briefly." Ash said. "Wow... that's intense I wonder if one day my Pokémon will be able to train hard enough to do something that impressive?" Nova said thinking outloud.

"He constantly trained the accuracy and strength of his bullet seed speed, as well as hardness and sharpness of his razor leaf. It's too much to go into full detail on all his training methods in this short time but to sum it up Bulbasaur is a Badass and he is ready for some real battles ahead" Ash said proudly

"Right Bulbasaur?" Ash looked over as the Pokémon responded panting still with determination in its eyes to win "Bulbasaur"

"Ok now that you're done with that crazy explanation let us finish this up I want my tea." Sedgwick and Serperior took their places as did Ash and Bulbasaur both Pokémon tired but ready to finish this maybe within a couple attacks.

"Don't worry you'll make your appointment because Bulbasaur is gonna end this quick" Ash said now acting more confidently then Sedgwick.

"Now that both trainers and Pokémon have had a small reprieve we shall continue with the battle. Round 3 ready begin!" With that the match as both Pokémon took off towards each other.

"Serperior use leaf blade!"

"Dodge it and use razor leaf Bulbasaur."

The blade came in swiftly as Bulbasaur jumped and launched his leaves narrowly missing the snake.

Landing on the other side of Serperior, Bulbasaur charged back in for a tackle attack this time hitting its mark without any resistance.

"Damn you, Serperior use Leaf Tornado get that wretched thing away." Serperior swiped its tail and released a bunch of leaves pushing back the little bulb to the other side just missing the tree.

Both Pokémon were starting to really look on their last legs and their trainers noticed this.

"Serperior use Gastro Acid on him."

"Use Vine whip to jump into the air and come down at her with Double Edge!"

Both did just as they were told and as the purplish liquid rushed towards Bulbasaur he jumped up about 10 feet and then charged downwards striking his opponent hard. Both going in separate directions taking damage from the attack.

"Well well it looks like your little starter has more fight then I gave it credit for but this is where it ends. Serperior use solar beam Finish this NOW.

"Bulbasaur you too use solar beam!"

The two began to charge since the sun was normal it would just be who could fire first and Ash and Sedgwick knew that.

The beams were ready and everyone was on edge as the two unleashed their power.

"FIRE!" The beams were launched and collided with each other closer to one Pokémon over the other causing them both to be thrown back onto the ground.

"The match is over and Serperior is unable to continue the winner of this match is Bulbasaur the Victory goes to Ash Ketchem!"

"ASH WON WAY TO GO BULBASAUR!" May shouted practically standing from her seat knocking Pikachu off her lap where he was watching the battle from, not looking happily.

Everyone cheered as Sedgwick returned Serperior who looked back at a now resting Bulbasaur.

"Nicely done Bulbasaur you did awesome after all of that training and I think you showed everyone what you can do without evolving." Ash said smiling down at his partner they were unaware of Sedgwick coming over to them.

"Well I must say Ash that little Bulbasaur of yours has quite a fight within him, I apologize for insulting you Bulbasaur you have quite a spirit. So it is with great pleasure for you that I award your outlandish trainer the Fleur de lis Badge." Sedgwick said with a chuckle along with everyone else except Ash.

"The Fleur de lis badge is a recognition to a trainer who is harmonious in nature and grass type Pokémon can be worthy of this badge."

"Thank you Sedgwick." Ash said looking at his new badge.

"Now before the afternoon goes any further I invite you to see our facility and everything that we do here. Then we can have tea and cookies."

Everyone enjoyed that idea including Ash surprisingly and off then went through towards the entrance to the facility.

**Okay everyone so that was Chapter 4 and Ash has his second badge. Two down and so much more to go! As a reminder review and let us know any ideas that you might have because there is plenty of story left and we are just getting started. **

**Don't forget that at the end of the month is our special Halloween event! But until then review and let us know what you think. PM with questions, we will answer what we can. **

**Have an awesome week and we will update when we are able too. Till then Spread the word about the Zelego Saga! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So ladies and gentlemen of the Zelego region, this is Chapter 5 sorry for the delay, between work, and the weather it took alittle bit but please enjoy. Please read and review and soon enjoy the Halloween special. **

When we last left off our brave victor Ash once again claims victory and his badge the Fleur de leis. After a fierce battle with Sedgwick grants an offer to give a grand tour of the facility. After of course he decided to have his afternoon tea. Being the courteous gentlemen that he is. He kindly offered everyone to join in which they all freely accepted. Of course Sedgwick trying his best to use his charms to make May and Misty swoon. This of course putting Ash on defense again but the situation was quickly resolved. As we come into the scene our Heroes are about to enjoy Tea with Sedgwick

Our group is in a separate area of the research facility sort of designed like a break room but designed to be far more elegant. Especially to Sedgwick's liking. The room was dazzled with large columns holding up the rooms ceiling, there was a waterfall built into wall to establish a calming effect.

There were chairs that were both exquisitely designed with leaflets similar to Sedgwick's attire and outrageously comfortable. It had a natural earthly feel like resting on a smooth earth under them as they sat. The table was made of a natural hard red Ceaderwood, and covered in a synthetic fiber cloth.

The one side of the room had a clever design of hiding the cabinets as part of the design of the room so that it blends with the wall as not to disturb the ambiance that was created of calm relaxation. The sink was also an inventive design of a spout coming out of the wall like a branch from a tree with the sink catching water designed like a leaf. There were small potted plants tactfully placed around the room to give a natural flow to the motif of the room, and soothing natural forest sounds playing through speakers careful placed around the room that also could not be seen.

As Sedgwick searched through the cabinets he asked "What tea would everyone like? We have, Earl Grey, Chamomile, Oran, Pecha, Sitrus, and Razz to name a few.

"Wow so many choices." May said as she thought. "I'll get a Pecha tea please." said May. "So will I." Said Brock.

"I'll have an Earl Grey." Said Misty. "I'll have Razz. "Said Ash.

"What would you like Pikachu?" Sedgwick said holding up the boxes. The creature pointed to what it wanted and cried happily. As Sedgwick got everyone's tea choices he placed the Teabags into small teapots and placed them all into a stove that was hidden behind a section in the wall.

"Sedgwick what is that?" Misty inquired.

"Why my dear this is a natural oven we have here. There is also a natural stove behind this wall as well. I designed this room so these appliances wouldn't clash with my elegant décor designs. The natural oven utilizes sunlight and stored energy to cook our food. I will explain more about our research and our advances like this here during our tour."

"Everything from our clothing, to our appliances, to our furniture, foods, supplements and many other things are advances in our research into using natural fruits of nature, recycling, reusing, and science; so that we can live in harmony and advance our way of life." Sedgwick exclaimed with pride in his usual elegant manner.

This impressed everyone that almost everything they had witness so far was mostly naturally based. "Our advances have been so great to the community we have been given additional grants, were all very proud of our work here" he said with a smile.

With a slight hum the oven finished heating the tea to ideal temperature of boil and Sedgwick placed out the fine china cups and saucers. A design that most certainly matched his regal tendencies. As he places the tea from the pots into each person's cup he also retrieved Madeline's and small chocolate dipped cookies in front of everyone. As everyone enjoyed their afternoon tea and cookies they conversed and swapped stories.

Everyone relayed back and forth talking about themselves, everyone's social barriers started to diminish. Sedgwick started to become less and less arrogant and snobby from the eyes of our adventures. While Sedgwick was also learning that much like during his battle there is more to these youngsters then what can be seen at first glance. That he clearly underestimated their potential.

"Hah you youngsters are quite the interesting sort of individuals. You two ladies are quite the exquisite rare treasures." he said lightly touching the girl's hands. As they blushed at his attempts to entice them again. Ash starts to feel that innate jealousy again and tries to ask Sedgwick a question to change the subject.

"So Sedgwick how long have the projects you have been working on been going for?" Ash prompted. Sedgwick starts to realize that by his behavior Ash had an obvious liking towards May. Sedgwick decided to oblige his answer and attempt to change the subject.

"Well our operation in this area has been going on for the last few years. But honestly I have been working in these types of advances since I was younger." Sedgwick explained his eyes starting to get nostalgic glow about them.

"When I was younger I grew up in higher society and I lived a very privileged life. I craved education outside of my private tutoring and I stumbled on a book about harnessing the power of nature, using its power for fuel, food, clothing, and other uses. From then on I was fascinated.

I studied countless hours on the subject and research notes and data so that I could understand the field more. Also my extremely well rounded private education I studied the sciences extensively from biology, to chemistry, Pokémon physiology, and entropy between humans Pokémon and our world. "Sedgwick said with extreme self satisfaction.

Everyone was flabbergasted as he listed extensively the curriculum of not only his studies but his pleasure reading.

"This is something I was single-mindedly enthralled with so I had to continue. My parents being wealthy entrepreneurs certainly approved and are proud of my selfless action to better the planet along with my colleagues and that makes me proud everyday to work and do what I love. "

"I also enjoy... other pursuits "Sedgwick raised his eyebrows slightly looking over at the May and Misty while sipping his tea slightly. "But don't get me wrong however I also love a great Pokémon battle which I have to thank you for Ash. You did quite live up to my challenge admirably; I have not had such an intense battle since my younger days." Sedgwick said smiling at Ash.

"Awww it was nothing Sedgwick." he said with his trademark toothy grin "When I battle I give it my all."

"You certainly did that, especially your Bulbasaur. "Sedgwick said as he sipped the last of his tea ever the gentlemen.

"Well I say let's all clean up these dishes and lets head out on that grand tour of this area and of course the Dome" Sedgwick said rising with his plates. Everyone agreed and started to clean up after themselves cleaning dishes and placing them back into the pantry.

As everyone shuffled out they returned to the main lobby. Sedgwick explaining to ladies assisting him earlier before he met the group that he was going to be out for rest of the day and he would continue with them tomorrow and to just update him on data and field reports. They agreed in their starry eyed daze still staring at their idol as he walked off with the group.

"Before we leave this building just a brief explanation, this area as you know contains our gym; but it also contains our special projects that we keep under close observation. Some in beta tests and some almost near completion patent pending." He said pointing to each area is designed for.

"This is Raphael whom I am sure you all already met." Saying with enthusiasm. Raphael waved and smiled as he stopped typing at his computer briefly to greet them.

"He is one of the best secretaries and people we have on staff aren't you my devoted colleague" he said grinning as Raphael blushed slightly from embarrassment of being complimented so highly, while everyone laughed at this. "Well I probably embarrassed him enough. Let's move on to the Dome." Sedgwick lead them further.

As they group exited they once again behold to the wonders of the dome, after a short walk they arrived at the entrance. "Welcome my friends to our pride and joy the Essentia Vitae or the essence of life in Latin or as we like to call it the bio-dome or 'dome' for short." Sedgwick said arms wide open towards the great expanse of the Dome as they approached.

The sign with Essentia Vitae above the entrance with a Magnauim in the middle of the words. They had eagerly awaited to witness the wonders inside. The doorway led to a small reception area that had a natural plush grass and earthy floor, with columns made of trees that lined above them to form a canopy.

It formed a natural roof that separated this area from the rest of what was inside the dome. Bushes and walls of vines lined the room that lead to a doorway on two sides with the reception desk in the middle of it. There was a heavy black desk with a computer setup similar to Raphael in the other building but with a female secretary. The young lady had blonde hair that she wore back in a ponytail, wearing a light blue sweater that covered her body just slightly with a white dress shirt beneath it and a black skirt.

"Hello everyone my name is Jasmine and welcome to the Bio-dome please take off your shoes before you enter and don't forget to check in with me before you enter and after you go." She said beaming an adorable smile.

Brock once again flaring up at the chance to womanize jumped into action. "My my what an alluring smile my sweet." Brock said gazing into her eyes and holding her hands.

As she was awkwardly trying to get a grip on the situation. "Here we go again" Misty said.

"Is someone going to advise him not to be so forward with my staff?" Sedgwick asked bluntly.

"Not necessary my well spoken friend, here it comes in three, two, and one…" Nova said and as he reached one Croagunk appeared from his pokeball and poison jabbed Brock right in his liver.

"Ouch that had to hurt." May said. "Yeah definitely." Ash agreed.

Sedgwick could do nothing but laugh so hard until his side hurt. Brock now slumped over by the affects.

"Don't worry we have natural remedy for that here, you'll see more on tour" Jasmine reached for first aid kit and gave it to Misty to administer to Brock which Misty did promptly. After doing so she looked over at Croagunk.

"My aren't you a cutie." as she pet Croagunk which he happily accepted with a "gunk gunk." Pikachu staring on a bit jealous because that's the reaction he usually gets from people.

Croagunk after doing his responsibility of keeping Brock in line and enjoying the attention he was getting looked around at his surroundings and was bewildered and taken aback. May noticed the Pokémon's reaction and asked

"Do you want to come with us on the tour Croagunk?" May asked the Pokémon. Croagunk nodded and agreed "Croooo."

After a short amount of time Brocks Pecha berry antidote kicked in and Sedgwick said

"Now that the simpleton had learned his lesson to leave it to the professionals. Shall we proceed?" Sedgwick said beckoning them all fourth. "After you my gorgeous turtle doves." He said to the girls once again flirting and being polite.

The girls feeling giddy by his enticing words, Ash again getting a bit ticked off but shaking it off to follow closely behind. As everyone including Croagunk proceeded forward as Brock followed behind slowly limping with tears in his eyes.

The group was lead through the facility Sedgwick pointed out each area of research within the dome perimeter and explained each thoroughly and scientifically, but not too complicated of speech so that the lay person can understand the gist of what he was explaining to them.

"First and foremost allow me to explain our natural sources of power and power inputs as well as output. Our entire facility runs 100% clean no fossil fuels of any kind; we use natural resources as well as a few improvised ways of utilizing power. Other then the main power hub substation in this region we are the only other facility that manufactures, produces, and can effectively store power in this region." Sedgwick said proudly as the group looked onward.

As Sedgwick walked leading the tour to the first area there was a calmly dripping waterfall that lead through the roots of trees. There were shrubs all around and various Pokémon inside the dome were gathering to drink from the water as it circulated.

"As you can see from our indoor built waterfall that circulates water through pressure similar through roman aqueduct system it produces a fair amount of power on its own, we also have windmills offsite to harness wind energy, and we utilize a massive amount of solar energy due to the dome's design. The luster is not only visual it's a metal polymer that conducts the heat into energy and the excess to feed the plants necessary sunlight and heat." Sedgwick spoke then pointing to the top of the dome and the sides.

"The trim of the Dome catches rain runoff and passes it through our waterfall system indoors, which passes through filtration to provide plants with proper balance and nutrients. We make these filters naturally out of limestone and add rich ions. It provides plenty of natural water for the Dome. We also have a similar system in research building as well for human consumption. It's quite safe to drink for Pokémon and humans have a taste." Sedgwick continued.

As the water gently passes by everyone sampled it and were thoroughly surprised how pure and refreshing it is.

"Wow it tastes amazing!" May said. "I wish I had this at my gym." Misty agreed.

"Certainly, it tastes even better then bottled water" Nova said. Croagunk went to drink as well as Pikachu and they both displayed their delight at the taste as well. "We also utilize sources of power through Pokémon as well." Sedgwick spoke.

"In our research lab we have beta designs for Pokémon powered dynamos, we hope will be a wave of the future." Sedgwick said impressed with the thought of his work.

"poke' what now?" Brock said still dazed, Sedgwick could help but blankly stare at him and sighed deeply placing his hand on his head gently.

"Allow me to explain so that you may understand, the basic purpose off a powered Dynamo is to utilize activity of a human in order to give power to something. Like riding a stationary bike to power a blender. These are called Human powered dynamos. So we apply the same principle to Pokémon utilizing their exercise or power output as a natural resource of energy. They get their exercise to stay strong and fit, and we can have more free power to go about our daily lives. Symbiosis a win-win situation." Sedgwick explained scholarly.

"Oh I get it kind of like a Rattata running on a mouse wheel to power up something." Nightrn assumed.

"Yes you have the right idea but the creature is too small and the power output would be minimal. To power anything of moderate size we would need a lot of bigger Pokémon. For example to run an electric car for even a few hours would require something like 30 Tauros running on either a large platform or separate machines giving power to generator to the car."

"Funny you mention that … Ash happens to have 30 Tauros "Misty explained.

Sedgwick Nova and Nightrn were shocked by this. "What the fuck?! How?!" Nova shouted. "Yeah I kind of went overboard in Safari Zone." He said grinning and dropping his head a little.

"What are ya fixing to make a stampede?" Nightrn joked.

"Well no matter that should give you a general idea of our advances in power output and were only getting more sources by the day. We hope to make a more permanent source of power output so we explore the region for new sources. Anything from underwater currents, to Volcanic Lava, whatever can be utilized." Sedgwick explained

"Now allow me to continue on our tour through the garden section." Sedgwick led on through a wall of leaves like that of weeping willows that formed a natural curtain to an open area with tons of plants both potted and hanging , as well as rooted in the ground.

"This is our Berry growing area. We grow other things here but we tailor the soil and conditions to be optimal for certain fruits and vegetables in the area. We utilize the latest in eco-farming to provide the richest soil possible and as I said our water filtrates below the soil providing idea moisture the plant needs, no more and no less." Sedgwick explained.

"Since there are 64 berries currently known we farm and grow each one, while hosting expeditions and finds for new types to be discovered and new uses from currently existing berries. The berry leaves that you had in your tea came fresh from this garden, and we produce these berries at an astronomical rate thanks to the Dome's optimal conditions."

"How fast does it take for them to grow and mature?" Brock asked interested.

"Well in ideal condition berries take a week or so to grow to full and bear a lot of fruit but our research here puts us light-years ahead. We only planted these seedlings earlier this morning; though the times for most berries vary since some take more than others they should all be at full maturity around 24 to 48 hours." Sedgwick exclaimed proudly everyone in shock by the varied time between natural growth in ideal conditions and growth within the Dome.

"We have used our scientific research to enhance their growth speed, lessen time it takes to yield crop, and increases the amount we harvest each time and we renew the soil with any bits of berry, fruit, or anything inedible as well as Pokémon waste compost." Sedgwick told them.

"Fruits and Vegetables that take months to grow only take weeks here, a few weeks reduced to a few days, and we hope one day to be so efficient we can grow anything natural we need in a matter of hours." Sedgwick said with a glint in his eyes hopeful for the future. "So long as our generous benefactor who identity remains unknown to us provides us with funds, we shall continue to make the world a better place."

"Also there is another use for these berries as well, as you already know they cure status effects, and are use in poke blocks, and have a variety of uses. Vitamins and nutrients can be found in a lot of the berries that we give to our Pokémon. They can be made into natural health supplements with a variety of uses depending on the combinations and nutrients used to enhance them."

"For example if you have had Oran berry pie, that is processed berries. However we can take that same berry and concentrate it into a dried element to place it into a pill form so it can be a vitamin C shot and help to prevent people from getting sick as often especially when traveling around in some of the harsher regions, like Mt. Silver in Johto or Mt. Temza in Sinnoh. This idea was first discovered by observing the Shuckle as they processed and broke down berries making a lovely natural juice. We have used our own methods besides using shuckle which takes awhile to ferment and expedited the process to make the supplements highly potent."

"As I stated before there are 64 berries currently known we are currently trying different combinations in order to get benefits for everyone. We currently have about 700 combinations and effects of different levels, from a basic vitamin increaser, all the way to a natural energy provider." Sedgwick reached for a tray on the table and walked to the two pokemon. "Here try some Lum berry Croagunk and Pikachu."

The group was amazed by this newfound knowledge but none was more flabbergasted then Nova "This is awesome, I'm always looking for supplements to enhance my health and natural fitness I am guessing you have some nutrients and supplements for that?" Nova said expectantly in anticipation.

"Why yes we have many, ranging from protein packed for muscle growth, as well as ones to boost metabolism to keep weight off and muscle lean. You name it we can supply it." Sedgwick said with a smile.

"I am definitely interested in buying some." Nova said.

"At the end of the tour there is a little shop, you can place pick up some there and order some for future use as well delivered anywhere."

"Awesome sign me up!" Nova said excited and pumped up more than ever.

"Now that we have discussed the finer points of nutrition let's move on to the Pokémon nursery area." As Sedgwick spoke they continued onward where everyone crossed a small wooden rope bridge leading over the small river that came from the earlier waterfall at the beginning of the tour this lead to a central area which was essentially a large island surrounded by a extremely small slow moving river with two brides being the only access on or off it and an variety of grass Pokémon.

Of the usual assortment of grass Pokémon there were Tropius, Jumpluff, Belossom, Roselia, etc.

"Here we have arrived this is the Nursery where we acquire natural products from Pokémon and where they can live here in harmony with their environment. We feel it's a symbiotic relationship, Ash perhaps your Bulbasaur and your other grass type Pokémon would like to relax here for awhile it's the least I can do after such a fine battle." Sedgwick offered with a smile.

Ash agreed "Sure c'mon out guys." All of the Pokémon from previous battle appeared and became enamored with their surrounding instantly. "Why don't you guys relax awhile and ill make sure to pick you all up before we leave here okay?" All the Pokémon agreed and went off to relax and converse with other Pokémon in the area. As they all ran over the bridge to join in, Sedgwick and the group followed behind as well as Croagunk.

As they stepped on the Island Sedgwick began speaking again "As you may not be aware I shall enlighten you. Some of the best bananas come from Tropius' chin. These Bananas fall off and grow back over their lifetime 2 a month at an astonishing rate. With them we make amazing baby Pokémon food because of the increased amount of nutrients that get absorbed through the Pokémon's lifetime."

"That is truly enlightening to hear!" Nightrn said while everyone else nodded.

"Another item can be found from a Pokémon is Jumpluff. With the seeds that come from this Pokémon. They have an amazing growth rate and hold such a highly concentrated nutritional benefits that just one small serving of theses seeds can increase your Calcium, Omega 3 and Omega 6, and about 42% of your daily fiber intake. These can also help with weight loss and decrease that hungry feeling that people can have from other foods because they can absorb about 12 times their own weight to help curb your appetite and help reduce your caloric intake." Sedgwick

"Wait a minute so you're saying that these little seeds can help quench an appetite? Have you tried it on this one, if it works I would think you would be patenting this and releasing it to the public, because Ash and May eat a lot!" Said Misty in shock.

Both in unison. "HEY!"

"Another fun little benefit that we have discovered is that the webbing that is produced from Joltik and Galvantula has an amazing ability to conduct and allow electricity to pass through it. So by using a small amount of their webbing, you can fix or restore power to a damaged line so that there is no shorting out. This will be effective in electrical emergency situations to fix downed power lines so that it isn't a hazard. While this is not a permanent solution to a broken wire, it can normally last about 14 hours in this state while in their natural environment they do not have to worry about it affecting with homes since it is two types of webbing." Sedgwick said.

"Now that is advancement in terms of technology, it is such a unique thing but it makes so much sense." Brock said.

"Let us not forget one of my favorites in the nursery, my little Miss Roselia. And how are you today my dear." Sedgwick said kneeling down to Pokémon which happily jumped over in reply "Rose-selia" as Sedgwick gave it more attention and a berry treat the whole group walked over and then Croagunk following as well.

As the creature stood there looking at all grass types the Rosalia saw Croagunk and hopped past Sedgwick towards him and was madly in love with hearts in its eyes jumping around him. Croagunk only had the look of confusion on his face.

"Hey Brock I think your Pokémon is better with the ladies then you." Nova joked nudging him slightly.

"Yep def have to agree." May and Misty said in unison. Brock slumping over humiliated again and Sedgwick couldn't help but laugh hard again at sight of it while Roselia still enamored with Croagunk tried to cling to him.

"Looks like she wants to give him some of that sweet Bellossom nectar ahahhah right Nova." said Nightrn "You remember that time?"

"Oh yeah but in this case its Roselia nectar ahahahahah." They both laughed so hard at their inside joke that it just left the entire group in confusion whom were paying attention, while Sedgwick was still laughing at earlier joke against Brock while Brock was still moping.

Sedgwick continued his tour explanation "Here at nursery the Pokémon here also provide sources of clothing products as well, some of the Pokémon we use for clothing is Levanny, Mareep, Flaaffy, etc. Mareep wool has such a fast grow back rate, especially during the summer it grows back within a week. The clothes I am currently wearing now are made from Levanny and Mareep wool. The wool not only makes it comfortable but it also protects from electrical shock as an added benefit. Go ahead and feel the sleeves how comfortable they are." Sedgwick said turning around in his clothes to show them, then putting his arms and sleeves out so that they all could touch. Everyone impressed by touching his outfit confirmed what Sedgwick said was true.

Brock now recovered from his moping spell chimed in "Wow that is amazing that there is such a number of uses and such a symbiosis with Pokémon and nature can exist." in amazement. "That is our hopes to improve the world around us, for everyone Pokémon, human, and everything in-between" Sedgwick exclaimed proud of his dream and excited to continue pursuing his goal.

"Now one final thing to mention before we end the tour and head to the shop, is our most ambitious and amazing advancements to date." Sedgwick said spreading out his hands to gets the groups attention. "Now I want you all to take in what you see and have seen on this tour. One of our great feats is our advances in Terraforming. For those who do not know that is basically to transform a planet that is barren to look like the earth. Once an idea of science fiction now our greatest achievement. We accomplished this on a smaller scale creating fertile patches of earth where plants can grow and the soil has life and potential." Sedgwick said looking around.

"Oh so you used it to make the garden more fertile and the lobby a lusher green." Ash inquired.

"Think bigger than that, the area where this dome was created years ago on an area with dry patches that was barren and was incapable of growing anything. Now look around you, I say this transformation is more proof then anything that we have certainly made advancements in our studies."

The group took a closer look around and was shocked by the new revelation "That's so effin awesome." Nova said.

"I'm going to have to agree" Misty said flabbergasted.

"Well my friends that seems to be conclusion of our grand tour but I promise more plans for the future are in the works. In the meantime if any of your Pokémon would like to relax in the nursery here overnight, now or later they are welcome, as long as they play nice." Sedgwick said advising them caution.

"Now onward to the shop." As everyone left in group across the bridge, Croagunk and Bulbasaur stayed behind. Bulbasaur and Ash's grass Pokémon from battle; were re-enacting the battle to describe it to other Pokémon there, and Bulbasur was lifting heavier creatures to show how he displayed his strength. He was doing vine pushups to show off a bit. While Roselia was still enamored with Croagunk, Croagunk looked as if it was showing off displaying how strong he was pumping his arms to impress her.

As the group was almost to the shop Nightrn inquired a question Sedgwick "Sedgwick when you said other projects I am curious, what kinds of things did you mean?"

"Well one of our projects we would love to start as soon as possible once we receive additional funds is to build another dome, specifically an underwater aqua dome to expand our horizons." Sedgwick said proudly Misty starry eyed at the idea of being underwater surrounded by her favorite type of Pokémon became uncontrollably excited.

"Oh my god, Oh My god really I would so love to be there and see that." She jumped up and down out of joy giggling uncontrollably.

"Misty my dear sweet aquatic goddess once its open you are more than welcome to come explore and enjoy yourself to your heart's content." Sedgwick said flirting and lightly touching her hand. She seemed overjoyed by this and leaped into his chest still jumping. "Yay Yay!"

This even made the cool and regal Sedgwick to blush and lose his composure. "You are also welcome May my dear, as are the rest of you. It shall be a very exciting endeavor so high hopes on our ambition becoming reality." Sedgwick exerted himself.

As he finished his explanation they arrived at the Gift shop it had a sign of assorted grass Pokémon all playing together in an open field painted on the overhead archway, with the words "Gift Shop" in bold text. "Since your all such an interesting group and Ash won our battle you all get discount of 15 % off, you got that Marishka my darling." Sedgwick said as he winked at the girl at the register. "Whatever you want Mr. Sedgwick" she said blushing and smiling while swaying back and fourth clasping her hands together like a high school crush. Marishka was an adorable Brunette haired girl, her hair was curly and down to her shoulders, she had blue eyes, she was a bit short, wearing a leaf green shirt with a black apron and dark brown gardening gloves in the pocket of her apron.

As everyone in the group looked around the store for souvenirs, May looking a cute berets for her hair of grass Pokémon; while Brock looked at natural healing remedies feeling their effects firsthand figured the group and Pokémon might need some in the future. Particularly himself if he got out of line with Croagunk in the future. Misty was looking at some eco friendly canteens for water in case she or her water Pokémon needed it during travel; Nightrn was looking into possible clothes and hats they sold but refused to budge in the end because he was just a die hard fan of what he had on and refused to change his look. Nova was talking to Sedgwick and Marishka about the Natural health supplements he was told from earlier

"I defiantly want to get a lot of these natural products, and if they work well ill def want some more!" Nova said "Well if you let us register your Pokedex we can deliver to a location of your choosing via mail and charge funds from your account to pay wirelessly." Marishka said

"Definitely I'm going to the register." "And if you buy in bulk I'll give you an extra discount today on the suppliant products on top of 15 %" Sedgwick offered. "I never turn down a great deal you got it." as he shook Sedgwick's hand to accept his offer.

"I feel this will be the start of a beautiful friendship" Nova said smiling "Agreed my hot headed friend." Sedgwick joked and they both laughed.

"Also if you like I can offer you a better bag to carry things in, its eco friendly, waterproof and provides tons of space." Marishka offered ever the saleswomen.

"I'll take that too." Nova said reaching for his Pokedollers. After everyone was done browsing Sedgwick showed them out to exit again and outside the sun was setting "Well it's been quite a day but I must retire, your accommodations for the night are nearby the research lab from earlier today. I wish you all best of luck in Zelego region, and feel free to visit again sometime." Sedgwick said "Especially you my lovelies."

Sedgwick once again putting the moves on Misty and May. Like a soap opera the cycle of them swooning and Ash getting pissed over May causing everyone to chuckle slightly, then Sedgwick left waving goodnight.

As everyone shuffled into the nearby building Brock and Nightrn made dinner, the interior had a earthly design similar to the break room modeled by Sedgwick but it was definitely a separate building designed to accommodate trainers overnight visiting the gym.

After everyone had their fill especially May and Ash after Brock and Misty cleaned up the plates, everyone went to do their own thing. Realizing his Pokémon was still relaxing in the dome, Brock to the opportunity to go on the prowl for some action "Looks like Brock is on the prowl for some tail…Ninetails that is." Nightrn said. "Most definitely knowing him, I'm gonna go off and relax in my room" Nova said eager to jump on his bed and lie down and digest his dinner.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Ash said aloud stretching his arms. "I'll come with you I could use some night air." May said wanting to spend more time with her love interest. "Sounds great ash she said smiling as they both walked out together putting on light jackets because there was slight chill in the air. Misty and Nightrn decided to stay behind and play cards to pass the time and relax.

As the young lovers walked out together into the night air, they reminisced about the days events. "So did you have fun today with your battle?" May inquired

"I sure did. I am always pumped up and ready for action." Ash said showing his usual determination. "How about you, did you enjoy that tour." Ash asked

"Definitely it was so interesting learning all those facts, and Sedgwick was so nice." she said blushing recalling his princely charms.

"Sure seems like you definitely enjoyed his company." Ash pouted

"Awwww Ash are you jealous." May said winking and looking right at him.

"Noooo." Ash said embarrassed trying to hide it. "I just care about you a whole lot is all." Ash said defending his emotional response of being jealous.

"I care about you too Ash" she said with puppy eyes 'more then you realize' she thought wishing she could say how she feels.

Ash smiled at her and noticed how beautiful she was in the moonlight as I reflected off of her eyes. They found each other lost in them. Ash decides to hold May's hand which she freely accepts. As their hearts beat faster enjoying the feel of the others touch on their hands.

"I am glad you came along for this trip." Ash said "Me too" May smiled closing her eyes and tipping her head slightly to the side agreeing.

As they walked back holding hands in elation they stopped at the front door. "I hope we can definitely have more fun times like this together." May said "I know we will" Ash smiled, which made May smile as well at such a bold and confident line. As they both blushed embarrassed they opened the door to try and relieve the tension.

What they saw made them burst to laughter, as Misty had lost another hand of poker to Nightrn; she was cursing "Shit Nightrn you suck "Misty yelled. As Nightrn was laughing at this Spheal seeing his trainer distressed tired to get even in his mischievous way and squirt Nightrn with a water gun which caused him and his outfit to be soaked.

Dripping wet cowboy hat leaking water and duster dripping moisture was too much to bear. Everyone busted up laughing at how Nightrn looked, even he laughed a bit as he left to clean himself up. As everyone prepared for bed and said their goodnight's to each other Ash could help but lie awake in bed, stare at the ceiling, and feel the plush sheets around him. As he lie awake thinking about the girl of his dreams.

He thought 'first step done; now I really got to assert myself and tell her how I feel. Otherwise that douchbag Paul will be right. Next-time we have a moment like that I'm gonna go for it no matter how nervous or scared I am.' He stayed awake a bit longer before going off to dream. He wondered what would it be like to kiss her, to taste her lips and swirl their tounges together in passion, or Acreus forbid half the other things more erotic he always desired to do to express his emotions.

Little did our protagonist know that this girl lay awake thinking almost the exact same thing as she secretly dreamed about Ash and their romantic moment together tonight. As she also drifted off imagining Ash cradling her and embracing her passionately as she drifted off to sleep.

**That was Chapter 5 of Pokemon: The Zelego Saga! Let us know what you think guys. Soon the Halloween parts shall begin! Enjoy my friends, and spread the word of the Zelego Region. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Chapter 6 of Pokémon: the Zelego Saga, and part one of our Halloween special. This should scare the Caterpie right out of you. So without further delay from Nightrn's humor, here is Chapter 6. **

When we last left our hero's they had just enjoyed their time in the bio-dome and are about to head out to find another gym after a restful night for Ash to conquer as Ash's need for battle drives him forward. The GPS on the Pokedex guiding our heroes further into the surrounding forest area.

Our group waking up in usual fashion from their sleeping accommodations. Ash awoke earlier this morning than usual because Spheal was being a usual troublemaking self. Not towards him but towards Pikachu he came in and while Pikachu was sleeping on Ash's chest, decided to wake him up with an ice beam freezing his tail and also shocking our hero by the sudden chill.

As ash walked by to see who was awake he heard noises from Nova's room. After a swift knock he heard "C'mon in its open" Ash entered and saw Nova in mid motion between Pushups without a shirt on looking over as his muscular body rose and dropped. His short brown spiked hair frizzled from his exercise.

"Well good morning Ash. Fancy seeing you awake this early." Nova said panting heavily and still continuing.

"Hey Nova I see your in mid-training as usual. Keeping your usual routine?" Ash inquired.

"Yep gotta keep my strength up and put those calories from our breakfast were going to have soon to good use." Nova continued. "I was about to do some basic training for my martial arts, wanna join in? You could my training partner." Nova offered

"Sure sounds interesting." Ash stated taking off his shirt as well so he wouldn't sweat in it. "Awesome nice change of pace usually its just me and my Pokémon. Nightrn never wants to train and learn with me. Believes in his own methods, well to each his own." Nova said.

Ash was shown some basic motions by Nova. Nova showed him hand placement, the way to punch, how to step forward in stance, etc.

"Now remember that these may be basics but if practiced regularly they can be very effective at protecting yourself, and as you have seen Pokémon using them in battle. Keep in mind how you punch and the motion of stepping." he explained

He punching in a barrage of motion quickly almost like a rapid fire chain of attacks from a machine gun vertically wrist over wrist, in line with an advancing step forward to demonstrate what he just said "do you understand?" Nova said very seriously towards him

"Yes completely." Ash said responding his sincerity in kind. "Good. Your just beginning so ill help adjust a few things but you'll get better at this and it'll become second nature." Nova continued. "Now let us continue." Nova said as they practiced a few times back and forth on each other taking turns as Nova fine tuned Ash motions with each round.

As they were continuing there was another knock "Come on in." Nova said as the door opened it was May.

"Hi Nova and…" as she looked over she noticed Ash shirtless and Blushed deeply "Hi Ash." she said

"Hey" Ash said breathing deeply from training session.

"Breakfast is ready if you all wanna come get some?" May said. "Sure we will be by in a minute." Nova said smiling. As she walked away closing door.

"Remember what I taught you today Ash." Nova said.

"Absolutely I wanna do more of this, and learn from you and maybe teach my Pokémon some moves." ash said excited.

"Awesome cool to know I have my own protégé." Nova laughed. "I wanna train with your Bulbasaur and with my Pokémon he is quite a fighter." Nova said impressed. "We shall all start training in the morning together outdoors." Nova said happily. "We always bow when we finish as a sign of respect." Nova said as they both set up and bowed to each other.

As Ash turned to walk away. "And Ash." Nova put his hand on ash's shoulder and Ash turned to face him. "Everything in life is a fight and if you keep fighting for May and put as much effort towards her as you do battling I promise you'll get her." Nova said reassuring him.

"Thanks Nova." Ash said beaming smile of hope. "Your very welcome my friend, now let's go get some breakfast before your girl eats it all." He joked Ash chuckling slightly "I am hungry as anything." Nova continued "Same. Let's eat!"

Nightrn and Brock were busy placing the last of the food out for everyone. They prepared a wonderful meal of hot pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns with fresh pecha berry juice. Everyone was going on with conversation when May noticed the shirt that Nova had on said "Fight on" with a golden fist and red backdrop.

"Hey Nova how do you have so many different shirts." May asked as she took a bite of eggs.

"Yeah I was wondering that myself, you wear a different one everyday with unique designs." Brock motioned.

"Well it's just different styles from my collection, sort of a hobby of mine. I love collecting different shirts that are unique. Plus my bottomless travel bag I carry with me. Ha-ha." Nova said while everyone looked on in awe.

The group finished their conversations and then started to pack their things in order to head out to where ever they were meant to be. Sedgwick came and said goodbye telling them the quickest way out of the city with his Roselia close behind looking for Croagunk who was not out at the time. When they got out of the city the GPS kicked in telling them to head east towards a large forest.

As the group traveled in the forest the GPS seemed to be going off in the general area but nothing was to be found. The group spotted a nearby camp with other people. Due to the size of the camp everyone split up and asked around each person in order find out the location of the next gym and to meet up later at outskirts of camp.

After a long day of asking around with no one finding any answers that was conclusive. Many did not know and others only heard rumors about it. Some had searched and no one heard of anyone finding it. The group meets up on outskirts after with no findings. The group decided to search a bit more in the surrounding area going deeper hoping to stumble upon it.

After a few more hours the daylight had burned down and Nightrn suggested "Hey guys it's getting pretty late I say we make camp for night elsewhere before it gets too dark."

Everyone agreed "We will search more tomorrow." Ash said taking off his hat. "Cool I get to try some of that stuff we got from the Dome gift shop and some supplies I got at camp today for dinner tonight." Nova said excited.

Nova took his turn at the cooking for the night setting up a fire pit, while everyone else set up their tents and bedrolls. After a short time dinner was ready the smell filled the air was pure grilled beef and chicken. Everyone drooling over the smells through the air, "Hope everyone enjoys dinner is served." Nova said holding the plates.

The dinner platter before them consisted of Beef and chicken each rubbed with different spices. The Chicken rubbed with lemon and rosemary while the beef was seasoned with curry and paprika. There were several sides like mashed potatoes, fresh mixed vegetables like, corn, carrots, and peas lightly cooked in olive oil. There is some whole wheat bread flavored with touch of Beedrill honey.

"I made food for the Pokémon as well. Fresh berry bowls with honey drizzle and granola. It's packed with carbos, calcium, iron, and protein flavored fruit paste. Hope you also save room I have quite a dessert for you all as well." Nova said

As everyone looked in shock Misty asked "Nova where did you get all this food and ingredients from?"

"Well when we visited the dome I was so impressed by all their natural options, and nutritional ingredients, supplements, etc. I couldn't resist. I got the meat from the camp earlier today so I bartered for it. I realized I didn't get to cook for you guys yet so I wanted to give Nightrn and Brock a break." Nova explained.

As everyone was excited by the platters of food they dug in quickly and the consensus was very positive "Looks like we have another good cook!" Ash said smiling happily between mouthfuls of food.

"Yeh this is great!" May said. "Superb" Misty exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." Nova said slightly embarrassed rubbing back of his head. "Best part is this food is that its healthy, I cook a lot for myself so I pack a ton of protein, some carb's, and a ton of vitamins and antioxidants to support my physique. Plus I am very picky about my food so I make sure it tastes good but I like to experiment form time to time." Nova explained

"Hey don't encourage him guys. He will get a head bigger then a Wailord" Nightrn said chuckling.

"Yeh yeh very funny you ass-wipe." Nova said jokingly hitting Nightrn on the shoulder. When everyone enjoyed their last bites, Nova served out dessert. "Here is a berry pudding, with the fresh berries and pudding from fresh Miltank milk.

As everyone enjoyed dessert, they all started to converse about their adventure so far and wonder about what other adventures awaited them on the horizon. When everyone was done cleaning up their dessert and dinner plates, the group decided to relax in front of the fire. The night had engulfed the entire area with the fire roaring and crackling providing warmth on a cold cloudy night.

"Ohhh I like this atmosphere it's perfect for telling ghost stories." said Misty.

"I agree!" said May

"Hell I could sure go for hearing one, sounds like fun." Nova relaxed on the ground his head on his bag for support.

Nightrn just recalling a thought earlier "Hey guys I just remembered a story I can tell that I heard in camp today that's perfect."

"Let's hear it then." Misty said listing intently as Nightrn was about to tell the epic tale.

"Well today when we went into camp I stumbled into an old man's tent. I swiftly asked him for directions towards the gym. He just smiled at me and said to me a tale I will never forget because it chilled me to my very Cubones." Nightrn said dramatically as he began.

"Many many years ago there was a town not too far from here; it was a peaceful place with many loving families and peaceful Pokémon. Among these people however there was one extremely rich family, a father and mother with two very beautiful twin girls." Brock perked up at the mention of them.

"They had anything they could ever want; they were spoiled but each girl however had her own unique set of characters flaws. Out of the many sins one could commit these girls each claimed several sins for their own. Their desires so twisted they demanded their parents build them a tower outside of town. A place just for them where they could play and do whatever they want." Ash looked on in thought while Pikachu huddled on his lap.

"Within a short amount of time they got the place they wanted towering high above the trees in the forest. It was the tallest tower structure for miles and miles. But tragedy fell upon the parents and they died in an accident killing them both suddenly. The children wept blaming their misfortune on a higher power; they tried to remedy their pain with money indulging further into their sins but to no avail." Misty cringed.

"Finally they decided the next best solution was to practice the dark arts and black magic within their tower. They sought to revive their parents from the death. They didn't care what the price was but merely they wanted their love, and sought to continue indulging their own desires in the end the price was too steep for them to pay.

They researched in the books of Pokenomicon that they had sacrifice the town in order to achieve their wish. Instead the spell backfired and twisted to achieve their real selfish desires. The spell caused the town to disappear right of the face of the map. It's every citizen and creature obliterated, to achieve their selfish goals." May gasped holding onto Ash's arm.

"The spell instead granted them in a cruel twist of fate Immortality, to forever live on without their parents. To forever be separated from them and to live a life indulging in their sins without any sense of joy or satisfaction. A true fate of loneliness being only around each other. They were restricted to the confines of their tower because it was effect area of their spell. And it only appears in our dimension shift on night of full moon when its strongest magic energies flow." Nova started to ponder it.

"From that day on many people have sighted what's called the haunted spire. Some see it and go inside are never heard from again, others view it from a distance on night of full moon and are so frightened they run away. Some say they are still in that tower awaiting the night of the full moon, just like tonight to appear and lull more victims into their tower to become their playthings. Never to be heard from again…."

As Nightrn finished he looked around and saw the sheer terror on everyone's faces. Then Lightning struck and something came running out of the bushes through the camp at great speed.

"AHHHHHHHHH" replied May, Misty, and Brock shouted as Hoothoot were seen flying away.

"Guys relax it was just probably just a Rattata that ran by." Nightrn and Nova looked around thinking that to be most likely.

"Geez Check my shorts." Brock said taking his place back on the log holding his heart.

"Damn it Nightrn why the hell did you say that I might have pissed myself." Misty said slightly pissed at the story teller.

"Wow Nightrn what a story." "May I don't mind but I think you can get down now." Ash spoke in response as everyone saw May jumped on Ash's lap and a PO'd Pikachu on the ground. May realizing where she was and blushed getting down.

"Sorry Pikachu." The small electric mouse flustered picking himself up off the ground.

After a few more stories the group decided to retire to bed for tomorrow, the fire roared on in the darkness as everyone retreated into tents and their bedrolls. As the night crept on there was an extreme chill in the air. As the large white pearl shaped moon arose in the sky, more dark thunderclouds started to form.

There was a loud crack of thunder that awoke everyone, Brock tripped out of his sleeping bag in fright while Misty and May erupted from their tents. Nightrn sleeping on ground with his hat on his face and his duster around him for warmth sprung up, Nova got up from lying down on his bag behind his head for support wearing a leather jacket against the cold, Ash coming from his Bedroll to hear what the noise was about.

As everyone scrambled Ash was heard in the darkness shouting "return!" and a red light emitting through the dark. While everyone scrambled as the wind started to blow ferociously as if out of nowhere.

"We need to find shelter." Nightrn yelled over wind, they all agreed. They were seeking a refuge in the surrounding area they gathered their flashlights and gear and searched through the darkness quickly.

Soon as the group started to worry as the weather got worse, they heard a strange sound that was like children's laughter and music box noises in the distance faintly on the wind.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ash said holding his ear.

"Yeah let's follow it there may be someone lost out here." Brock agreed. The all went into direction of the sound, as they walked toward the sound which became louder the wind seemed to die down a bit. It was still like a hurricane but strangely the sounds were getting closer and closer.

With a lightning bolt cutting the darkness they saw it, a large tower in the woods that the entire group was very sure was not there before.

"Shit we got no choice lets move." Nova said as they ran in to seek shelter. As they entered the large spooky spire that resembled something like a clash between medieval structure in design but modern day décor and architecture. Like a castle built in the modern day for the wealthy. As the group entered they tried to close the massive wooden doors against the hurricane force winds. It took everyone in group effort to do so, until finally they closed shut.

The group now soaked to the bone panting hard trying to catch their breath inside the tower. As they tried to gather themselves it was pitch black inside. "Anyone got a light." Nightrn asked.

As if on cue Lightning struck in the dark room through the windows lighting it temporarily, and at the end of the hallway entrance Brock saw two figures with red eyes. This caused him to jump up and scream like a girl "was that you, May or Misty." Ash asked.

"Nope." They both said.

"It was me" Brock admitted ashamed off himself that such a high squeal came from him.

After another strike of lightning the lights turned on in the room, the light was being emitted from Chandelure that lined the ceiling. At the end of the room there were two girls around the age of 18 or 19 twins with long purple hair and hazel green eyes, each wearing different colored dresses.

One was wearing a white dress with blood red rose's pattern very prim and proper in white heels and red rose with white band in her hair. Her appearance modestly hid her enticing figure under her clothes. The other twin girl was in a black dress, with heavy dark eyeliner, and dark streaks in her hair. Her dress accentuated her curvy body and showed cleavage to catch the eye and entice like a seductress.

"Hello." the one in white said with a beaming smile turning her head.

"Hey." Ash said friendly while Brock was in his heart eyes stupor again still a bit too stunned to strike but soon.

"Well what do you think sister shall we make them our playthings." The one in black said erotically talking to her sister.

"Let's see if they survive the tower then maybe we will have some fun." The girl in white giggled. Everyone stood confused at the whole situation. Then they both turned and looked at the group

"If you can all survive the tower and its challenges then you can escape with your lives." The girl in white smiled and said. "And if you don't then you'll be our new favorite toys" the girl in black said seductively with her fingers flicking her tongue.

This was all Brock needed to hear and started to run in their direction, but strangely the more he ran to them he seemed to make little to no progress. As if he was on a treadmill going nowhere towards them, and they laughed heartily at his attempt.

"Don't be so hasty you mongrel pup, you will have your time soon and you will lament it." She laughed cynically. "But on the Brightside we will enjoy it." The one in white stated about her and her sister. These exchanges and comments disturbed the hell out of everyone.

"I suggest we kindly get the fuck outta here." Nova said bluntly.

"Exit stage right." Misty said running,

"I'm outta here like a Charmader from a watergun." Nightrn yelled grabbing his hat so it would not fly off while running.

As they headed for the door the girls laughed creepily and heartily as the lights went out and when the light returned the door disappeared becoming like the bricks in the surrounding walls. All the windows were also now covered, there was truly no way out.

"Goddamn this like that scene in the Matrix when there was the glitch in system and Déjà vu "Nightrn said confusing everyone.

The girls both laughed again, "Your not getting out that way so easily." girl in black said. "Climb through our tower and maybe you will have a chance." The girl in white said giggling slightly.

"I can't wait till they get to upper floor or the top." The girl in white said.

"Agreed dear sister if they last that long." The girl in black said as they both laughed in unison again.

"But first our Pokémon wanna play." The girl in black said. "See you soon…hopefully." The girl in white said as lights went out and they disappeared when the lights came back on. A staircase appeared behind where the girls were standing.

"Shit this it's just like the story the old man said Nightrn" Ash said.

"Yeah no kidding, we got no choice but to conquer this tower and continue our journey." Nightrn spoke.

"If we're not careful were going to be a part of that story" May said with a gulp.

On to the first floor the group climbed cautiously, awaiting the first challenge from these mysterious girls and their Pokémon.

The stairway spiraled upward until it curved reaching the group reached the first floor. Which was again faintly lit by Chandelure. As the group emerged the room was softly lit with plenty of chairs for lounging such as a, bark lounger, rocking chair, etc. There was plush carpet floor and several beds with neatly lined fabric and soft pillows, and a television.

"Whoa this looks so comfy." Ash ran to sit down immediately feeling the comfort surrounding him in his lounge chair.

"Yeah this is nice, we had to run out so fast from storm I do feel tired" Nightrn said sitting down on the carpet.

"Yeh we do have a lot challenges ahead and I don't feel like doing it." May said yawning.

"Agreed." Brock said.

"Perhaps we do need rest." Misty said agreeing also yawing.

Pikachu at this point was passed out sleeping with a bubble in his nose on a fluffy cushion in the room. Nova being his energetic self being a personal fitness guru even started to feel some fatigue. "This is weird I feel so bored and listless all of a sudden. Like I don't wanna do anything." Nova said sitting down staring into space.

Ash was falling asleep in his chair while May and Brock were lounging staring at the television watching a program. Misty was well on her way back to sleep. Nightrn had his hat on his head already into deeper sleep.

Nova had a feeling in his gut something was terribly wrong, holding true that this indeed was a challenge and he needed to figure out something fast before they all became trapped in the tower. He desperately looked for a solution as he slowly even stared to feel his resolve fading.

**What a lovely place inside of this tower huh, nothing can go wrong when it's that nice right? Let us know what you think we are a little later because of the hurricane around us. Please read and review and let us know what you think. The next chapter shall be up for part 2 as soon as the storm will let us. We are intending to keep our deadlines for this but nature has other opinions.**

**Pokémon: the Zelego Saga shall continue with Chapter 7 as soon as Hurricane Sandy calms down. **


	7. Chapter 6-2

**Welcome everyone to part two of our Halloween special, because of Sandy it was a little delayed we apologize so I won't delay you any longer. **

**Just one note The M rating kicks in here. Be advised and read at your own concern. Also since I haven't done it in a while. I Do not own the rights to Pokémon. **

**Also note we will have a prompt later in this chapter in () and follow this link then or it will ruin the surprise. watch?v=AFa1-kciCb4 if it doesn't work, you'll know what to look for. **

When we last left our heroes they were in a major debacle, as each slowly began to fall to the rooms trap, Nova saw a ray of hope.

"Hey guys look over there" Nova shouted but they weren't paying attention, Misty was almost asleep, May and Brock were watching TV still in a daze. While Pikachu, Ash, and Nightrn were fast asleep dreaming away.

"Shit I'm the only one that can see it" Nova looked over and couldn't believe what he witnessed.

In disguise as one of the comfortable chairs was a Pokémon reveling in watching each of the trainers fall in lull to his illusion and trance. It was a Dusknoir that was laughing and enjoying its delights. Nova using his strength and will got up, "I need to break his control".

So Nova started charging towards Dusknoir as he was still laughing he had a startled look of panic on its face to see Nova charging towards him at full ramming speed screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHH" ramming his shoulder and body into Dusknoir to knock it down because of its size and stature. This sent the Pokémon flying and immediately dispelled its trance freeing everyone, making them aware to see the Pokémon. As Nova was in fighting stance ready for Pokémon's retaliation, it cackled loudly and disappeared into the wall without a trace.

As everyone who was asleep was now awake and those watching TV now aware couldn't foresee this. "What the hell was that?" Ash asked,

"It was those girls fucking Pokémon putting everyone to sleep and making you all couch potatoes." Nova said rubbing his shoulder. "Shit that hurt a bit more than I expected."

"Well good thing you broke us out." May said realizing severity of the situation.

"It was almost over there" Brock said.

"It's not over till the fat jiggy puff sings" Nightrn explained.

"Well we should get moving and be careful; we don't know what tricks these girls got in store." Misty said.

"Yeh I can't wait." Brock luve-struck thinking of girls again, Misty hammer fisting him over the head.

"You love-struck fucking idiot you wanna die here!" Misty said. While Brock recovered from his impact.

"We have to stay alert in case something like this happens and were all stuck." May said.

"Yes we must proceed if we want to survive." Nightrn said with a serious stern tone.

"Let's keep going forward and conquer this challenge." Ash said. As they all advanced to the next floor that eagerly awaited to test them.

As our group climbed toward the next obstacle, they entered the room; it was pitch black as each person felt around in the dark they tried to find one another.

"Where are you guys" May asked, and then the lights came back on and in front of her were Drew, Solidad, and Dawn.

"What are you guys doing here?" May asked them.

They just looked on at her and started to taunt her. "Oh you are so pathetic May; you wish you could beat me at contests. But your too weak." he sneered.

"Why are you being so mean?" May said defending herself.

"He is right you know "Dawn said "He may be an ass but he is right, I mean I even beat you in the Wallace Cup." she boasted showing the trophy and ribbon.

"Yeah ill always encourage you but you gotta step your game up a little dear." Solidad said.

"More like definitely if you ever hope to beat me and get as many as I have." Drew said as he showed off all his ribbons.

"Shut up you cocky basterd Drew" May yelled wishing she had as many ribbons and victories as they do.

Meanwhile…

Ash looking around when the lights went back on saw Harrison, Tobias, and Paul.

"My my Ash your still no stronger how disappointing." Tobias smirked

"What?! Are you guys doing in this tower?"

"Never mind about that shit; why do your Pokémon still suck ass. I throw away the weak and if you did the same you might have a chance." Paul Mocked.

"Never thought id see an asshole like you in this place, I must've figure a doosher like you deserves to be here the way you treat your Pokémon." Ash said indignantly.

"Yeah sounds right but Ash you need to get better if you hope to be as good of trainers as us and even get enough gym badges." Tobias said matter-of-factly.

"As if that loser stands a chance while he uses his weak lineup, how long have you had that Pikachu and he still loses battles and sucks ass." Paul says and laughs.

"Shut he fuck up" Ash yelled but could help to feel all they were saying was correct. He wished he was better with his Pokémon, he wished he was a better trainer then them.

Also meanwhile

Brock in same scenario looked around and in front popped out Nova, and Sedgwick. "Hey Nova what's going on." Brock said.

Nova laughed "Oh boy what's going on? What's wrong is that you can't stand all this action I'm getting, and that you suck at picking up girls."

Brock started to get offended "huh?"

"I mean for God's sake you were with Professor Ivy for months and you didn't tap that, how fucking pathetic.

"Oh my what such a impoverished buffoon should leave it to the professionals." Sedgwick said flicking his hair.

"You only got action once this journey in probably all your natural adult life. How sad." Nova mocked him. Brock was becoming visibly upset but had that sinking feeling that he was right.

"I mean look at these beautiful girls." He said and a ton of women were around Nova clinging to him affectionately wanting him. "They all want me and you don't have a prayer with your pathetic attempts and charms."

Then a group of girls appeared next to Sedgwick doing the same "Yes you don't have a prayer you unintelligent baboon." Sedgwick boasted. Brock couldn't help but want to have all those pretty girls and realize his inferiority against the skills of these men.

While all this was going on Nova, Nightrn, and Misty looked around the room and couldn't find the others. "What the hell is going on why is it so cold in here." Misty shivered.

"I don't know but I don't like it, and we can't find the others." Nova said.

"Seeing thru this darkness is more difficult then trying to spot an Umbron at night." Nightrn said. "If it's a Pokémon then it's around here somewhere." Misty wondered.

"I have an idea." Nightrn said reaching into his duster pulling out a pokeball. "Go Torrent!" the creature emerged from the darkness.

"Hold on to something guys. Torrent use earthquake and shake this room and Pokémon in it!" the Pokémon replied and smashed the ground hard shaking the foundations of the building.

"I sincerely hope this works." Misty hoped. As the ground shook the Chandulure couldn't help but muster and light up, and revealed a Frostlass that was using snow cloak ability and crating illusions for the other trainers. Upon the Frostlass falling down and losing its balance the cantrip (spell) being broken, it quickly retreated into the wall just like Dusknoir.

"Dammit they are just fucking with us." Misty said

"Yeah they are definitely jerking us around." Nova agreed. As May, Ash, and Brock broke out of their vexes.

"What's going on?" Ash wondered aloud.

"It was another illusion, with another Pokémon at the helm." Nightrn said.

"Looks like this is going to be the drill for every room, its gonna be up to those people unaffected in each room to free the others." Nova said.

"Definitely but you seem to be doing well so far." Misty said to Nova. "Don't be so sure I fear these obstacles are going to test all of us. So try and steel your minds guys." Nova cautioned.

"Yeh we will do our best." Ash said shaking off images of his rivals. As the exit appeared and they each climbed the steps for the next section.

Upon entering the next floor up was a large expansive room with nothing inside of it, which wondered the question why, have this room here with nothing. "What are we supposed to do here?" Ash said.

Immediately Misty and Nova grab their heads in pain and fall to their knees. As they group questioned what was going on they jumped up and began to flip out in a wild frenzy.

"I'm going to kick all your asses you basterds hiyaaaahhh." Nova said wildly swinging in random directions wiping out invisible opponents that stood before him.

As he punched and kicked wildly he almost hit his friends "Nova chill out." May tried to calm him but to no avail.

"Brock you piece of shit stop womanizing all the time." Misty took out her mallet and swung it at Brock with terrifying force. "And you Ash Ketchum stop being a dumbass" she swung at him also landing a hit.

She began to chase the two men across the room, Whole Nightrn stayed to the side of room to avoid all the attacks. While Nova was busy on one side smashing out the walls of stone with his bare hands, and Head butting smashing the wall. However due to the magic of the tower preventing escape the wall would return as quickly as he smashed it, which is pretty fast.

May looked around for the Pokémon causing the issue and spotted it hiding in the corner of the room. "Ash, Brock lead Misty towards the Spritomb so she can hit it, Nova is too far gone in his mirage." They agreed leading Misty towards the Pokémon as Ash taunted Misty to follow.

"Hey Sprirtomb heads up." Ash said blowing past and with a look of horror on its face Misty's attack missed Ash and her mallet hit him square in the face. Wincing in pain the Pokémon ran off crying slightly disappearing into the wall.

"Ughhh what happened." Misty wondered. "Why am I holding a mallet?" Misty asked concerned.

"Why do my fists and legs hurt?" Nova questioned.

"Damn he must have used taunt on them and it caused them to attack us." May said.

"Are you guys feeling better" Ash asked.

"Yeah ill live." Nova said "Sorry guys." Misty said apologizing for her actions attacking Brock and Ash.

As everyone dusted off any gathered themselves on, continuing their forced march to the top of the tower. Arriving on the next floor everyone was on guard searching for the challenge and if possible the exit. They could find no such one; the only thing in the room seemed to be a mirror that spanned the length of the entire room on one wall. Since it was the only thing in the room everyone couldn't help but be transfixed on it. The girls checking to see if they were disheveled in their appearance and the men out of sheer curiosity looking to ponder its purpose.

Getting zoned out in the mirror, Ash looked into mirror and saw himself standing on top of a awards ceremony podium inside of a stadium with the number one under him and his rivals Paul and Trip on spots two and three. He had a crown on his head and was wearing a sash that said Pokémon Master.

His outfit had every badge pinned to it spanning its entiredy of his upper torso front and back inside and outside of his jacket. As he spun around in the mirror inspecting himself closely. The stadium was packed with people and May was right next to him as the legendaries were all standing behind him in reverence. Some Legendaries in the air and some on the ground nearby him.

When May looked into the mirror she saw herself wearing an elegant dress, with a tiara on her head. On her was a sash that said Head coordinator for the region of Hoenn and the princess of Hooen. She was smiling holding a bouquet of roses. Her dress was adorned with tons of beautiful contest ribbons that made up the bottom part of the dress. She was standing next to a huge supply of Pokeblock.

When Nightrn looked into the mirror he saw himself in his classic duster, outside what appeared to be a revamped Cinnabar Island Gym with the sign of best fire gym with Blaine standing next to him proudly. All around him he saw the battlefield with all types of fire type Pokémon training with each other, from Magmar and Heatmor, to Arcanine and Houndoom battling to make each other stronger so they could make their trainer proud as well. Nightrn saw this and smiled as he continued to examine the field that seemed to have lava holes all over about six in total like a dice. He also saw other fire trainers like, Flannery, Chili, and Flint in awe of what they saw the true pride of Cinnabar and the burning passion for the fire type Pokémon.

As the trio gazed onward staring intently at themselves Misty, Brock, Nova and Pikachu seemed not to find anything appealing about the mirror. As she looked over and noticed how distracted the three of them were she asked Brock "What's up with them."

"I don't know "Brock asked. "Hey guys "Brock asked, then snapping his fingers asking again to get their attention.

"Helloooooo!" Misty shook them, but they resumed right back to looking at themselves as if nothing happened. "Damn it must be this mirror, we gotta smash it" Misty said.

Using her mallet and Brock kicking hard they smashed the glass to bits. Within the broken glass it reveled the reflection of the Pokémon was standing behind them all. It was a Sabeyle with glassy eyes using the mirror to hide its presence and entrance our travelers. Upon being discovered by Misty and Brock it disappeared scared in case they sought to attack him and melded into the wall to escape.

"You guys fell under again." Brock said.

"Ughhh this keep happening." Ash said shaking off the disillusion.

"Ash you keep falling for most of these, you gotta focus." Misty said upset.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." He defended himself.

"Its no use fighting each other, it's the Pokémon doing this. And those girls we got to get through this." May said standing between them.

"You're right… sorry" Ash apologized.

"Same let's just get through this" Misty agreed calling a truce. The group continued their ascent into the great unknown.

The next room was extremely well lit unlike any of the others; there was a particular glow that was hard to escape the vision of any of our travelers. This room was filled with various riches. There were treasure chests filled with more Pokedollers then they would need in a lifetime.

There was a sarcophogus made of Gold like the ancient pharos of Egypt that was filled with rubies, emeralds, diamonds, sapphires, various valuable gems, and golden coins. They all shined so bright as if the gold was molded the day before and placed into the chest. In the far corner there was a box that was filled with Badges from all regions, and even many that Ash had never seen before. Near that box there was another that was loaded with ribbons from every region, as well as new ones never seen before which May went fawning over each and every one.

Along the wall there was a shelf of pokeballs that were labeled and they all had the names and small pictures of water Pokémon which made Misty run over immediately. She was picking up each one indecisive over which Pokémon she wanted to play with first.

There was a small area with curtains with a beautiful girl standing there, which caught Brocks eye immediately. As he followed after her through the curtains it was a reception area with plenty of girls. As Brock entered it was every girl that had ever turned him down and even a few others he dreamed about. His heart stared to race he was in full freak out mode.

"Welcome back honey." They all beckoned.

"Wha" Brock was still confused.

"What's the matter sweetie were all your girlfriends." they all said.

"Including all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies" They all sounded off. As Brock slumped over in a chair in disbelief "I'm in heaven" as they all kissed him catering to his needs, like giving back massages, fanning him, and feeding him grapes.

All these things that Ash, May, and Brock were seeing were clearly visible to Nova, Nightrn, and Pikachu but they seemed to be unaffected by the lures of this room. "We gotta find the culprit that is causing them to see these desires of theirs. As they examined the boxes of badges and ribbons they trio couldn't observe nothing peculiar. Ash and May still distracted by what they saw and seemed unaware of Nova, Nightrn and Pikachu's presence. They examined where Misty was picking up Pokeballs which were obvious to them empty and dosnt arouse any suspicion. While Brock was in a corner sitting down slumped over, looked like he was eating something, and flicking a curtain.

"Shit the last thing in this room is…" They all looked over at the sarcophagus. As Nightrn went to pick up and examine the Gold and Jewels they were very much real. Upon examining them four large hands creeped underneath where he wasn't looking and Nova saw this.

"Shit look out." As Nova pushed him out of the way as he was about to be grabbed.

"I should have known it's a damn Cofagrigus." Nightrn said panting "Thanks Nova"

"No sweat bro." Nova said. "I got an Idea to stop this nonsense. I leave it to you Pikachu." Nightrn the electric mouse nodded and charged up

"Pika-Chuuuuuuu" with full might his classic trademark thunderbolt right at the Cofagrigus." The creature winced in pain as the metallic coins inside of itself conducted the shock worse and caused immeasurable pain. It immediately started to retreat and sunk into the floor.

This caused the exit to appear and the party to be able to advance. "Awww I thought the Ribbons were real." May said in a depression bowing her head a little.

"I thought the badges were real." Ash said doing the same as May

"I thought this time I real-ly was going to score the jackpot." Brock said doing same as Ash but also sobbing with tears streaming down.

"All right guys we gotta shake it off and keep moving forward." Nightrn said. "Pika" Pikachu nodded and agreed.

As they arrived on the next floor which out of all of them so far, was one of the best sights for sore eyes. Ahead was an entire table meant for 20 dinner guests, a long table that was filled to the entirety with food.

Everything from Appetizers like mozzarella sticks, Salad, mini tacos , burger sliders, onion rings, etc. to main course like and entire side of roast beef, lamb shanks, pot roast and potatoes, Steak , Salmon, Tuna, Pork, Duck, Fille Minion, Pasta Galore, etc . There were desserts as well like cannolis, cheesecake, deep-fried Oreos, Smores, chocolate bars, flambé, ice cream sundaes, etc. The limits seemed only the bounds of their imagination.

"God I know this is probably an illusion but I wanna eat." Ash said running and shoveling food into his mouth with May following him.

"Wow this is crazy." Nova said looking at all the food. Misty looked around and noticed a full kitchen area, with cupboards, a stove and oven, and a refrigerator. As Nova, Nightrn, Misty and even Pikachu looked around the saw that inside every item had all their favorites.

"Yeh this is definitely rigged, this fridge has all my favorites." Nova said searching around the innards.

"Same mine are in the cupboards too. All my nonperishable's I use back home that are only available on Cinnabar." Nightrn exclaimed looking through as well. Misty looked into the stove.

"It seems it makes fresh new stuff, there is a cake in here." she said taking it out.

"Well we might as well enjoy this, we are hungry and it seems real enough." Nova said eating some cake from the table.

As they all ate what they found strange is that no matter how much they never seemed to get truly full. They weren't still hungry, but it was like they couldn't get full no matter how much they ate. Strangely no one seemed to Indulge more then Ash, May, and Nova. Yes Nova ate slow and savored it but May and Ash as their usual self's were clearing multiple plates breaking land speed records that would make Kobayashi look like a slacker. As they continued they only stopped briefly to pull more food out of the oven.

After 20 return trips by each adventurer, Ash was returning for another serving when he reached his hands in the oven door closed on them. This made him jump back wincing in pain, and everyone to look over. They saw arms of flames and oven mitts appear. It was a Rotom in oven form. It was frustrated at how much it exerted itself to keep up with their appetites. It flared around angrily and in its frustration it decided to retreat to its masters out of exhaustion.

"Wow… I never knew you could beat a room like that." May said.

"Shit, if it works it works." Nova said. "

Yeh lets not look a gift Rapidash in the mouth." Nightrn said.

"It feels like we have been climbing forever." Ash said. "We gotta be almost at the top. Let's go"

"Yeh we ate pretty well so we have some energy for whatever may lie ahead of us, at least the food wasn't an illusion." Brock said.

"Yeh lets end this nightmare." Nova said. As the group pressed forward up the staircase to face the next floor.

As the group arrived on the next floor they were again greeted to an empty room, with windows showing that the night had clamed down and the moon was shining brightly in the sky, full and aglow.

"By the looks of the moon I say we have been here awhile, I don't know if were on time restraint but id say were rapidly approaching the morning hours." Said Nightrn.

"Well I wonder what is in this room that we gotta deal with." Ash said kicking back and relaxing against the wall. As everyone and Pikachu looked around for the creature to reveal the exit. Suddenly laughing could be heard through the room with no one there.

As the Chandulure in the room went out and upon the lights coming back on after a brief stint of darkness the girls reappeared as the laughing was continuing coming from them. Before anyone could react to their appearance a purple haze filled the room, and everyone grabbed their heads in screaming pain. As they all cried in agony and each person and Pikachu collapsed and fell into a hypnotized state.

In the dream state everyone saw their own imaginations run the course, affected by the girl's trance. We first go to our electric mouse Pikachu who lulled away in his dream, as he ran around trying to figure out where he was, out of the purple mist appeared two other creatures, Glaceaon and Buneary.

But these weren't ordinary Pokémon; they were May's Glaceon and Dawn's Bunery. Upon seeing Pikachu, Bunerey immediately started to freak out and viciously run after Pikachu trying to get to him. Pikachu used a quick attack to escape then here comes Glaceon also going after him; he used his tail like a springboard to vault over her. While they both chased him Glaceon used an ice beam on the ground under Pikachu to make him slip then Bunery tackled him and pinned him followed by Glaceon. As the two stood over him they were finally going to have their way with him, Pikachu could only muster a look of absolute horror.

We now go to Brock who in his haze, as he awoke in his state he looked out to see the group of girls from the room before with Cofagigus standing before him in the same manner as before. "Welcome back." They all said. Brock excited at first and then with a look of disappointment. "This is an illusion isn't it?"

"What are you talking about, if it wasn't real could I do this" Solidad said kissing him furiously with her tongue. "Yeah you've been a bad boy its time for officer Jenny to show you some discipline." said all the Jenny sisters with their handcuffs twirling on their fingers, and some with nightsticks in their hands wearing revealing police officer clothes that were low cut.

Brock started to get excited "Nooo I wanna nurse him better, with my skills." the nurse joys said turning his head. They were all wearing white nurse coats unbuttoned and open with nothing underneath, with white stockings, and the nurse's hat. All of this was too much for Brock and drove him even crazier.

"Let your harem of adorable ladies show you the peak of ecstasy you've been missing." said Professor Ivy rubbing his member through his pants. As Brock had a stupid look of excitement on his face the ladies all surrounded him ready to entice his every pleasure.

Our hero Ash's mind as he lulled into his fantasy May appeared before him. "May" Ash asked confused.

"Hello Ash" She walked right up and kissed him on the lips grabbing the back of his head. With a sense of both deeper confusion and satisfaction came over Ash as May swirled her tongue into his. After a short while of this she parted her lips from his and stared into his eyes. With a confused but satisfied look on his face, she looked on with her puppy eyes.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you like it when I'm assertive?" she said turning her head slightly.

Ash still bewildered, and in disbelief of what just happened. "Ohhhh I know what you want." She smiled devilishly. She started to kiss his neck, and took off his hat. She started to grind her body against his and caressed his ass with her hand. As she did this Ash lost his composure falling victim towards his deepest fantasy becoming a reality. May leaned into his ear and whispered "Oh Ash I love it when you touch me, I've been aching for you.

Pleasure me. Especially with." as she took her hand she caressed his member from the outside of his pants. As Ash shook from the sudden sensation "This" she continued rubbing and suckling his neck.

Ash was thoroughly enjoying himself as May furiously rubbed him and he began to swell uncontrollably. As May started to pant "Touch me "She guided his hand to her flowery petals above her skort and through her panties. As she started to feel the sensation she reveled in the feel of his fingers. As he put more effort into his fingers on her mound that was becoming dewier by the second, she shivered in pleasure and reached for Ash member and released it from its confines she began to stroke with vigor. As they both enjoyed the sensation after they were close to peak. May suddenly stopped and breathing heavily "Ash I can't take it anymore, I'm so wet. I want you, Now!" she said throwing herself on him causing them to fall down.

She got up and removed her bottoms grinding her exposed mound on his member from the outside a few times. Then she gradually fed Ash into herself she quivered and the joy and elation spread across her face. As ash lay on his back enjoying the sensation of May surrounding his dick. As she slowly started pumping she placed her hands on his chest. Ash instinctively took his hands and reached for her breasts, intoxicated by the sensation. Realizing her top was still on she discarded it and her bra quickly so Ash could get to its contents. Ash he rubbed her breasts and nipples May began to buck wildly with her hips pumping harder and harder moaning at the enticing sensation. Ash joining in her delights because of her swift motion.

Meanwhile

Inside the Mind of May which had a similar scenario to Ash

Ash appeared before May "Ash" she questioned.

"Hello May "he said holding her hands. "You know for the longest time I never said it but I really like you." Ash said sternly

"I know I really like you too." she blushed crimson. "I'm glad because I can't hold myself back anymore." Ash said to her affectionately. "What do you m—"May was about to say but Ash leaned in as kissed her holding her upper body. As he did she found herself reciprocating meeting his mouth and falling into her fantasy wish being fulfilled, as they parted she was still blushing.

As Ash laid her down gently he started to kiss her from her face to her chest, then her belly button until he stopped before continuing "Shall I continue?" he asked politely. Embarrassed but still willing she nodded in agreement and he took off her Skort bottoms gently and proceeded to lap at her mouth with his tongue gently. As he worked her hood and its contents she began to wriggle her body to his motion she placed her hands on his head and through his hair, her face had the expression of enjoyment written all over it. As she began to bite her lower lip as Ash became increasingly more accurate in his lapping. She was surprised by how skilled he was at this to make her feel so good; as she was about to climax she held on to his head and screamed his name "Ash!"

As she released the look of satisfaction was written all over May's face. As she was panting from her fun time and ash licked the fluid she just released. "I can't take it anymore May." and he released himself to her. She saw his member out and she nodded.

"It's ok, do it" she whispered. As he was on top of her he penetrated her slowly until every inch was inside her. She felt it entering and it was a bit painful but she was overall happy. "Are you all right?" Ash asked. "Yes please continue." She smiled and held him close, Ash pulled her top up to reveal her breasts. As he worked away and pumped her at the same time she held onto him closer enjoying the inches of her love interest working away at her womb. May was enjoying the sensation moaning in pleasure with every back and forth motion.

Meanwhile

Nova walked around his purple haze universe hearing voices from above. "My my look sister it seems we caught a lively one."

"Indeed he seems to have had a lot of experience with women and his will is amazingly strong." "I say we go find out for ourselves." As Nova wondered what was going on the twins appeared again. "Who are you girls... really?" Nova asked them.

"If you must know I am Aurora pleased to meet you." the girl in white said smiling. "And I am Amaya" the girl in black said putting her hand on her hip.

"What is this room all about" Nova inquired.

"Well normally we like to put people into this room under our sway so they can experience their inner desire." Aurora said moving closer "But in your case you intrigue us." Amaya said appearing behind next to Nova out of nowhere which slightly startled him.

"In all honestly we enjoy feeding on their desires but in your case we want to experience it for ourselves. Hehe" Aurora laughed. They both continued to circle Nova slowly "Let's see what you got." Amaya said pushing forward making him fall back into a chair that appeared out of nowhere as she straddled him.

While this happened Aurora was behind him holding her arms on his chest placing her head near his. "He is so muscular. Mmmmm I like it" Aurora said feeling the indentations of his muscles with satisfaction. "I wonder if he has decent stamina." Amaya mocked him.

As Nova tried to fight them he realized it was futile to escape, "Don't even bother… it may be your mind but it's our world." Amaya said grabbing his dick hard which caused him to wince in pain. "Try to enjoy it, because we intend to." Aurora smiled turning his head and kissing him deeply with her tongue. Nova unable to resist the allure embraced it as Amaya grinded him with her mound on his dick and Aurora continued to kiss him.

"It's been so long since anyone has made it this far and became our plaything." Amaya said rubbing against Nova getting wetter and more excited. "Make us feel good again "Aurora said between gasps of air with Novas mouth.

Amaya now ready to receive Nova She with a snap of her fingers made Novas clothes disappear and left herself wearing a black garter belt with black stockings and no top and a black band in her hair. As she slid Nova inside herself they both shuttered at the sensation. Amaya seemed to enjoy it more though because of her lack of male contact sexually, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. While she did this hearing her sister's moans of pleasure from Nova's movement made Aurora get aroused as well. She changed her appearance like that of her sisters but in white instead black.

She placed Nova's hand on her petals and he started to touch and caress them gently. Pressing her button and working around the top of the hood Aurora began to thrash like her sister. As they both writhed in the sensation their pleasure moans filled the air. Nova was hardly able to contain himself as he was being viciously ridden like a horse by Amaya. The first wave Amaya and she peaked collapsing over slightly onto Nightrn feeling release after such a long time. "Better than I expected from you." Amaya panted each word. "My turn" Aurora said impatiently. As Amaya got up not wanting Nova to exit, switched places with her sister as they continued.

This went on for what felt like hours to Nova as everyone was in the room was still stuck under their spell. In between turns the girls came many times as well as Nova, feeling drained of his strength he realized he had to make a move quickly. 'What am I gonna do' Nova thought as Amaya turn was going on and she was enjoying him currently.

'My friends are probably under a similar spell I got to break out of this…but how' he thought on it. As Amaya was trying to go again for a second time and break their system of taking turns the sisters stared to fight.

"It's my turn now." Aurora said. "Nooo I'm not done with him yet I wanna go again." Amaya said "Nooo I'm going "Aurora said. During their fight the solution arrived to him. I'll do just like Ash and May did in the room with Rotom and defeat the illusion by overloading it. They want desire, they want my lust, ill give them more then they can handle it's our only hope.

I gotta use all my strength I have left' as they fought they were distracted no longer paying attention to Nova. 'Now's my chance' in one motion he grabbed Amaya and got off chair and brought her to the ground while using his hands he grabbed Auroras waist and put it to his face. "What are you doing?" the girls said and before they could answer Nova thrusted into Amaya and lapped at Aurora with his tongue at the same time on her lower lips.

Both girls now ensnared by Novas wiles were both being serviced, Aurora gyrating her hips into Novas mouth and tongue, while Amaya was being thrust into with all of Nova's might and she responded in kind. As both sisters and Nova were about to reach climax the girls leaned into each other for support holding their hands to one another. As they moaned loudly they finally shook violently and climaxed and Nova followed in suit. After that the whole haze seemed to collapse and their pleasure moans filled the air.

Just like that Nova woke up and everyone else except for Brock started to stir. "Ahhh my head" Misty said rubbing it getting up.

"What in the name of Cinnabar Island happened to us?" Nightrn inquired getting up as well. "I don't know I imagined I was with my ex girlfriend on cinnabar island. What about you Misty?"

Nightrn Asked.

"I am kind of embarrassed but I imagined I was with Danny from Orange." She blushed slightly as Pikachu was now awake with a horrified look on its face relieved to see where he was.

"What about you guys." Misty asked Ash and May. Their faces went bright red

"I would rather not say "May said

"Same" Ash Agreed.

"Can someone help me up" Nova said barely able to raise his head.

As everyone raised him up he leaned on Ash and Nightrn for support "what happened to you" Nightrn asked. "I would rather not say" Nova said using the men as support. "Someone wake up Brock" Nova continued. Brock was broken of spell but didn't want to wake up so his imagination continued the fantasy of being it his trance with the girls of his dreams. As Brock was imagining his fantasy girls May was trying desperately to wake him up shaking him. As the girls were servicing him they suddenly disappeared and Brock found himself alone.

"Hello:" Brock yelled

Out of nowhere a shadowy figure appeared wearing a cowboy duster and a cowboy hat in the distance.

(Good bad and ugly theme plays)

Brock looks on confused "Nightrn?" as he says this, a jab is thrown and he lands on the ground. Wincing in pain Brock looks up at his assailant in confusion and whispers out "Crogunk?!" the Pokémon was wearing an outfit similar to Nightrn.

As Brock passed out from the dream he woke up screaming to May shaking him.

"Brock are you okay." May said

"Yeah I'll be fine." He said rubbing his head "I had strangest dream."

"Your preaching to the choir "Nova said faintly.

"C'mon guys were almost to the roof I can see it. Were almost out of this" Ash said.

"Let's get the Muk out of here" Nightrn said.

"Yeh lets end this" May agreed. As they all ascended the last stairs to the rooftop together the Men holding up Nova. As they arrived on the roof the night sky was filled with dark clouds but no rain. The moon was bright and full and the flashes of light illuminated the rooftop. It was a large flat area and the group came out on the one side and across the expanse on the other were the two twin girls laughing cynically. Ash with determination in his eyes said to group "Lets end this" as a crack of lighting hit the sky nearby.

**So that was Chapter seven of Pokémon: The Zelego Saga. We hope you enjoyed it all. Please read and review and pm us if you need to. Part three will be up soon I hope Sandy really messed us up. **

**Happy Halloween to you all! *Laughs menacingly**


	8. Chapter 6-3

**Welcome everyone, to Part 3 of the Pokemon Zelego Saga Halloween Special I won't bore you since you have been waiting for this epic conclusion. Please read review and enjoy!**

"This Shit ends tonight." Said Ash

As the group walked towards the twins there was an ominous note of eeriness in the air.

"You finally made it teehehe" the girl in white laughed

"Who are you guys and why are you doing this to us?" Misty shouted angrily

"Well I am Aurora" said the girl in white giggling, "and I'm Amaya" the girl in black said putting her hand on her hip and thrusting her hip to assert herself

"All the events that transpired in this tower were a test." Aurora spoke

"A test to reflect the flaws inside your hearts" Amaya said

"Each floor was a test of a different sin that is also embodied in each of us differently. Our Pokémon that you faced embodied the sins that belong to each of us respectively" the girls said in unison.

"In other words each sin the Pokémon represented" Amaya stated. "Is a part of our character traits and personalities."Aurora laughed.

The group realizing this they all flashed back on the thoughts had experiences in each room they faced.

Each sister took a turn saying each sin that was their own switching off after each one starting with Aurora

"sloth" "envy" "wrath" "pride" "greed" "gluttony",

"And of course" they said in unison "Lust" looking at Nova with sultry eyes. Nova saw this and his head was up. But he was barely conscious still weakened and slumped over being supported by Brock and Ash unable to speak much

"What did you do to Nova." Ash said in a low intimidating tone, holding his friend up as he glared at the twins.

They both laughed "We just had some fun that's all." Aurora said giggling to herself. "And were sure you did too." Amaya joked. Ash blushed slightly recalling his fantasy with May.

"That's not the point." Ash shouted.

"We want to leave this place!" May shouted frightened wanting to escape

"If you all want to make it out of here alive two of you will have to battle us in a double triple battle." Amaya said

"That is if you are not scared of a fight." Aurora stated.

Everyone looked at each other, Brock was attending to Nova who was still in a weakened state, May was terrified, and Misty was still feeling under the weather from last room. So it meant that Ash and Nightrn were going to battle.

They both looked at each other nodding as they stepped forward.

"If it's a battle you want…" Ash spoke. "Then we will give you what you want ladies." Nightrn said raising his hat just slightly.

No sooner did they step forward to battle, that the winds began to pick up on top of the tower as the outline of a battlefield was illuminated on the stone ground by a few torches.

"So now that you fools are prepared you are in for some horrors that you can't imagine." Amaya spoke with a twisted smile on her face.

"Now that we had our fun as well it's time to trap you all forever when you lose." Aurora said looking towards Nova with an alluring smile.

Nova just looked drained so he looked only for a moment, Misty not noticing a thing.

"We aren't going to lose so let's finish this I have had enough of your games." Ash said slightly annoyed as he took his place opposite the twin in the white determination seen on his face.

"This won't be easy but we can't let them win, we have places to go and Pokémon to meet." Nightrn spoke taking his space opposite the twin in the black adjusting his hat.

"So you both understand the rules right a double triple battle with three Pokémon each for a six Pokémon squad, first to eliminate the opponent's six Pokémon wins." Aurora said

We all know when our Pokémon can't battle, unless you're an idiot of course." Amaya said to them looking towards Ash who did not appreciate it.

"We are the masters of this tower and you shall stay here forever if you lose! Hahahah" Aurora now spoke.

"Yes we know you have said that many times now, Ash you better not lose you hear me, I'm too young to be trapped forever." Said a now shouting May from behind them.

"Yeah Ketchum if you lose I'm going to beat you with my mallet for eternity!" Misty shouted

Ash slightly cringed at the thought and regained his composure quickly.

"I got you May we aren't planning on losing to these two. Right Nightrn?" Ash asked the cowboy.

"Definitely don't worry yourself just stay back and it will be all over soon. Ladies first." Nightrn said with a smirk.

"Fine then, sister let us summon our Pokémon they have been dying to continue the fun!" Amaya said creepily.

"Yes yes yes, Come on out you guys let's play." Aurora said happily.

With that being said by both girls, there was a cold wind that blew from the girl's side of the field as 6 shadowy figures came out of the surrounding area. The three in front of Amaya were larger than their counterparts in front of Aurora. The appearance of the six freaked everyone out.

"Oh my gosh, are those the things that made us experience all of that stuff before." Misty said with a shudder, thinking about what they went through.

"Damn it that shit is not cool!" Brock shouted staring at the different ghosts.

"So now that we see them we can defeat them right?" May asked Nova who just looked on waiting.

"Well I don't know much about Ash's style except what I have seen and heard from all of you so I can't justify his approach, I'll give him that he has spirit. Then going with Nightrn's battling expertise, he will probably come up with something against them and help Ash, so I am not worried. These two can do it I just know that!" Nova shouted at the top of them.

"So Ash looks like you have a Froslass, a Sableye, and a Rotom in fire form, I have Cofagrigus, Dusknoir, and a Spiritomb, ghee aren't I lucky but whatever let's take them out. Do you have who you're going to use?" Nightrn asked thinking he had an idea for his own team.

"Yeah I think I have my team all set if you're ready to go, I would like to get out of here before the sun rises, if it even will I mean." Ash said nodding waiting for his partners answer with three pokeballs in hand.

"Yup I am ready if you are." Nightrn said holding two pokeballs in his hands ready to throw them out.

"Let's go guys!/ I choose you!" With that our hero's released their respective creatures on the field ready to fight. "You too Pikachu." The little mouse jumped off his shoulder to the field to join the others.

On Ash's side he also released, the small otter Pokémon Buizel, and his shiny owl Pokémon Noctowl.

"Wait Ash, how do you have Buizel and Noctowl, we couldn't switch Pokémon in the tower and I thought you still had Bulbasaur and your grass types?" Misty asked kind of confused given the circumstance.

"Buizel I had on me, while Noctowl I switched after hearing that story I will admit that I was slightly freaked out, so I sent Torterra back, and Noctowl was hiding in the trees at camp keeping an eye out for anything." Ash said looking towards his Pokémon as Pikachu and Buizel greeted the flying type as they looked towards the ghosts.

Nightrn looked on as he saw his own Pokémon take shape, thinking about the luckiness that he chose who he did and how Ash switched Pokémon because of his story, smiling. On Nightrn's side we saw the familiar Lightning Pokémon Jolteon, the large mudfish Pokémon Swampert, and lastly was the aura Pokémon Lucario taking a stance similar to his masters, but there was something a little different about the last one.

"Misty how come you aren't freaking over Nightrn's Swampert, you love water types?" Brock asked concerned for his water type friend.

"Well that's because I have already met him when we were on vacation at the beach. He's awesome, but I didn't know he had a Lucario especially a shiny one at that." Misty was stunned at the appearance of such a Pokémon.

"That is such an awesome color; Nightrn how is its coat so shiny and golden?" May asked in wonder.

"Mainly from poffin and a special comb, she is a beautiful Pokémon, I was lucky to find her. She is an awesome powerhouse you'll see." Nightrn said smiling before him and his Pokémon looked towards what was ahead of them.

"Guys this is an important battle, we are working with Nightrn's team to win ok so help each other out." Ash said as his Pokémon nodded in agreement seeing who they would be working with.

Nightrn's team did the same then they all looked back towards their waiting opponents.

"Well well well, it looks like our little play things have some interesting little Pokémon to play with ours." Aurora said.

"If you both are done wasting time shall we begin." Amaya stated slightly crossed at the two.

"Yes we can begin. Misty can just get us started, if that's good with your highnesses." Ash said sarcastically.

"Sure whatever you want you will be here forever sooner or later." Amaya said as Misty stood up to get the battle started.

"This is a battle between Aurora and Amaya, vs. Ash and Nightrn. First to knock out their opponent's Pokémon is the winner. Let the battle begin." Misty said raising her hands up.

(Note Ash's battle will be the right column while Nightrn's will be on the left.)

"Lets start things off Pikachu use Thunder Shock on Froslass,

Noctowl use Peck on Sableye, and Buizel use Water Gun on Rotom."

"Froslass use Double Team, Sableye use Shadow Sneak, and Rotom use Electro Ball."

The thunder shock missed hitting the clones, while the shadows struck

Noctowl just before it hit, and the electro ball pealed through the water gun

Sizzling before it could strike them.

"Damn it." Ash said seeing the results of the first attack

"I hope Nightrn can do better."

"Dusknoir use thunder punch on lucario, Confagrigus use Will o wisp

on Jolteon, and Spiritomb use sucker punch on Swampert!"

"Shit, I didn't think it would start like that.

Jolt use agility, Torrent use double Team,

and Guardian use Dark Pulse."

The attacks intercepted, with the dark sphere striking the sparking fist.

while the black fist struck nothing but doubles, and the flames were avoided

by the speeding yellow Pokémon.

"That was close this won't be easy Ash stay on your toes."

"Froslass use Icy wind, Sableye use aerial ace on Buizel,

and Rotom use Ominous Wind on Pikachu."

"Alright guys, Buizel use Aqua Jet you know what to do,

Noctowl use Extrasensory, and Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Froslass."

Rotom began to blow its repulsive wind towards the mouse,

while Pikachu launched his electric attack. An odd wave of energy

struck the wind before it hit his partner, as the icy wind came across the field towards the group.

The little otter began to speed off towards his opponent

who went to block him with its strike.

as the ice started to incase his speeding rocket of water.

The now ice rocket, struck Sableye firmly breaking its aerial ace.

As this went on, the thunder Bolt was released and it struck Froslass hard.

"Don't you dare hurt my little Pokémon you brute."

"I'm just battling… this is odd coming from the person trying to make toys like someone else I know."

Meanwhile a certain trainer sneezes at this mention.

"Ash are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" Brock asked shuddering with Misty.

Ash just nodded while May asked "How did that just happen Buizel turned into a bullet."

"It's a move I picked up from Dawn in a way. I just modified it for battle."

"Torrent use scald on Spiritomb, Jolt use thunder fang on Dusknoir,

And Guardian use Extreme Speed on Cofagrigus."

"Spiritomb use Dark Pulse to block that hot water,

Dusknoir use Hidden power on that Jolteon, Cofagrigus use Shadow ball."

Torrent spit out steaming water towards Spiritomb who launched a black orb back

Hitting the water and exploding between them. Jolt ran dodging the white orbs,

that were hurled to intercept her as she bit down with electric jaws on his fist.

Guardian ran across the field striking Cofagrigus or so he thought as it passed through.

"Crap how did I forget."

Cofagrigus turned slightly and shot the shadow ball into guardians back.

Guardian went down hard from it while Cofagrigus just laughed.

"Guardian are you ok. I'm sorry that I forgot about that, that shouldn't

have happened, and it won't again I promise you."

Guardian got back up shooting daggers towards the laughing Pokémon.

"Humph looks like you forgot a basic idea didn't you."

"Will see what happens You freaky chick, you and your sister are absolutely nuts."

"I will get you back for what you did to my precious Pokémon!  
Sableye use Confuse Ray on Buizel while he's close.  
Rotom use Thunderbolt Noctowl and Froslass wakeup slap on Pikachu."

Buizel tried his best to get out of the way with agility but was struck with the ray.  
"No Buizel!, Pikachu use iron tail to defend, and Noctowl use air slash."

As buizel was running in circles thanks to confuse ray, Pikachu's tail glowed metallic  
as he blocked the slaps, and Noctowl stopped the electrical attack away from it.

"No NO NOOOO!"

"Man your sister is such a brat."

"Shut up…only I can say that about her, besides you are  
not doing well yourself there cowboy." Amaya said with a wink.

"You are not doing anything with me so stop it."

"Oh well I guess you're not up for it like other men. How sad.  
Cofagrigus use will o wisp on Jolteon, Dusknior use your Focus blast on Swampert  
and Spiritomb, use nasty plot on Guardian, show our bad thoughts."

"Ok that's just creepy and not happening, Jolt use Pin Missile,  
Torrent counter that focus blast with Mud bomb, Guardian standby."

As Guardian waited, Spiritomb raised its special attack.  
Swampert began gathering the mud and launched it intercepting the blue orb.  
Jolteon's pins fought off the majority of the flames but a few struck burning Jolt."

"No Jolt, are you ok." Nightrn asked as the burn took effect.

'this girl and her sister are tough, Ash and I aren't getting anywhere  
like this. We are too limited in our attacks unless…'

"Ash if Noctowl knows Foresight use it!"

"Foresight yeah but why? Wait I'm an idiot it's like vs. Morty!"  
"Noctowl use Foresight on the entire area.

"No don't let him do that Sableye use power gem! Stop him stop him!"

As Noctowl began to power up to shoot its gaze, rocks began to fire from Sableye  
about to strike the flying type.

"Jolt use iron tail, we can't let them hit Noctowl!"

"What that's not fair you can't interfere with her attack!"

Jolt jumped into the air spinning its Iron tail down on the rocks deflecting them,  
away from Noctowl as the beam shot at all the ghosts revealing them.

"Says who? The rules did not state that we had to only face one of you,  
it is a double triple battle, 4 trainers and 6 Pokémon. Right."

"That's exactly right Nightrn now we have a bit more of chance."  
Ash said thanking him for the defense.

"You You ohhhh Amaya, they got us there. Damn it."

"Well sister two can play at that game tehehe!"

"Buizel use swift and Pikachu use Thunder bolt Sableye."

"Rotom use overheat, and Froslass use Double team."

As the stars flew across the field, Rotom launched it flames from the oven.  
Pikachu's thunder bolt landed on Sableye as Froslass made copies of itself surrounding them.

"Nicely done sister now it's my turn. Dusknoir use future sight.  
Spiritomb use Faint attack on that Lucario, and Cofagrigus use hex on Jolteon."

"Jolt use Magnet rise and Guardian use aura to get yourself off the ground.  
Ash I would advise Pikachu and Buizel get off the ground quickly."

"Huh ok Pikachu jump when you can and Buizel use Aqua Jet."

"What are they doing sister?"

"I have no idea sister, but I don't like it."

"Well your right to not like it Amaya, Torrent shake things up with Earthquake."

"Wait what oh no Run everyone…" but it was too late as  
Torrent slammed its front legs in the middle of the field affecting everyone of their opponents.

Pikachu seeing that the attack was breaking the ground before them ran up one of the cracked slabs that formed a stalagmite jumping into the air as Lightning stuck and engulfed Pikachu powering him up as the mouse landed after the attack.

The attacks proved to be too much for Sableye as it fainted and  
disappeared into the shadows.

"No damn you cowboy! You will pay for that.  
Cofagrigus use energy ball, Spiritomb use retaliate on Swampert."

The two entered to fight for their fallen friend as the green orb  
rose and struck Swampert as Spiritomb came and slammed into him as well.

"Torrent are you alright, get up. Guardian use Heal Pulse."

The pinkish aura surrounded Torrent as it slowly got back on its feet.

"You must be kidding me now your healing your Pokémon."

"Will you shut up! It's a Pokémon attack there is nothing wrong about that."

Ash looked as mad as a Tauros that saw red.

"That's it Froslass use Frost breath on Noctowl."

"Noctowl you have to dodge it using sky attack on that Dusknoir."

Noctowl covered itself in a flaming cloak as Froslass launched its icy breath after it  
as Noctowl flew towards Dusknoir the icy breath caught up striking him  
but not stopping it as he was about to hit hard.

"Dusknoir take the attack and use Destiny Bond."

"No Noctowl!"

But it was too late as the Owl struck the large ghost knocking it out  
as it vanished into the shadows around them.  
Then a dark aura appeared around the Owl he was out for the count.

"Damn you, Noctowl thank you for your help, we will fight again soon return."

Ash said as he returned his fallen Pokémon through the red beam.

"Now Spiritomb use psychic and Cofagrigus use hex on that Jolteon."

"Jolt use discharge to block those attacks."

As quickly as Jolt could release the electricity  
the unseen forces came from her opponents interlocking but  
there power was too much as the electricity fizzled out  
as Jolt was struck hard thanks to the burn  
amplifying the hex and the Psychic force.

"No Jolt, that was nicely done, take a good rest I'll see you tomorrow."  
Nightrn said returning his fallen Pokémon looking annoyed at that onslaught.

"Ash now that things have tightened up I say we join up fully."

"Sounds good to me Nightrn, let's go."

"Do you really think that will improve your chances you naughty boys."

"For you are quite mistaken if you think that can help you both  
You will be trapped here forever. Hahahaha"

Ash and Nightrn looked freaked out.

"Ok we cannot let that happen." Our hero's said together.

"Now Rotom use substitute and Froslass use Blizzard."

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Buizel use Sonic Boom."

Rotom disappeared and a doll took its place as the blizzard took its place.  
Pikachu launched its Thunderbolt around itself as a shield, while  
Buizel was having a problem launching its sonic boom about to be engulfed by the storm.

"Torrent use Scald to defend Buizel, and Guardian use Blaze kick."

As the blizzard was about to take Buizel out, a jet of hot water  
landed in front of him with the mudfish Pokémon right behind him  
creating steam along with the flaming kick making cover.

"Thanks Nightrn."

"Anytime partner."

"Aww isn't that sweet sister, do you to want some privacy."

"Or maybe we can watch you too." Amaya said with a wink licking her lips.

Everyone cringed with that sentence. "No thanks."

"Buizel what's wrong, you've always done sonic boom?"  
Buizel looked in shock because he had no idea then he spun once more  
and something stronger happened, like powerful blades came from his tails.  
They cut through the blizzard like it was nothing hitting Froslass and breaking the substitute.

"What was that Buizel?" Ash asked the shocked Pokémon.

"Ash I think that was razor wind, it takes a round to power up  
but it has quite a punch to it."

"Way to go Buizel."

"You dirty little rat. How dare you hurt my darling, only I can do that."

"Now now sister, save that for later Cofagrigus enough of this Hyper beam!"

"Guys watch out."

As the beam charged and launched the steam dispersed.  
Guardian, Torrent and Pikachu ran to the side, while Buizel went to run and tripped.

"Buizel no!"

"Torrent Ice beam now!"

Torrent turned around and stood above the weasel  
releasing the cold beam meeting the powerful one with a rather large boom.

As the smoke settled everyone could see a figure on the ground.

"Nicely done Torrent you protected a friend yet again, return."

"Nightrn I'm sorry about Torrent. Buizel use Water Pulse  
while they need to recover."

"Cofagrigus get out of there."

Cofagrigus could not move as the pulsating water came rushing at him.

"Pikachu throw and electro ball into that water pulse quickly!"  
Pikachu not giving it anymore thought launched the static ball  
and it mixed into the water making it glow as it hit Cofagrigus exploding.

"No not her precious Cofagrigus, your such a prick.

Cofagrigus took that attack and could take no more,  
as like the other ghosts, it disappeared through the wall it was against.

"It's ok sister all I need is Spiritomb you should know that.

"he he he your right sister, now my little Rotom, Overheat that Buizel."

"Buizel aqua Jet don't let him hurt our friends."

As Rotom breathed in and released the flaming vortex,  
Buizel took off coated into water towards the flaming ghost.

The two collided as the flames and water formed steam as an impact was heard.

"Buizel!/ Rotom!"

The smoke cleared and the figures could be seen, Buizel was knocked out.  
As was Rotom who disappeared into the ground just afterward.

"Buizel you did awesome Pikachu and Guardian can take it from here. Return."

"Amaya we have to team up but lucky for us  
we have our best Pokémon left." Aurora said with a giggle

"That's right sister lets show them our frightening power and make them ours  
FOREVER!" Lightning clashes loudly above.

"Ash be on your guard and lets end this because as you said.

"THIS SHIT ENDS TONIGHT!" both said in unison with a smirk.

"Guardian let's start it off with a shadow ball assault."

"Froslass use your shadow ball as well!"

"Pikachu use agility to get in closer!"

"Not so fast you little rat, Spiritomb Sucker Punch."

The two sides clashed with shadow ball after shadow ball exploding on impact.  
While Pikachu ran between the explosions getting closer till a shadow fist came from the ground sending him backwards.

"Pikachu no buddy are you ok?"

Pikachu let out a cha and went closer to his partner who looked concerned.

"Hahahahaha" the sisters cackled as the lightening clashed again.

"Guardian use Heal Pulse on Pikachu, help him out."  
She did just that as she enveloped the mouse in a pink aura.

"Hey Ash is Pikachu good with Lightning?"

"I would hope so since he is an electric type but why?" Lightning struck again  
"oh I think I have your thought process now go for it."

"What are you two love birds talking about, do you know sister."

"No I do not but I'm not giving them a chance, Spiritomb use hypnosis!"

"Guardian grab Pikachu and toss him into the air…now!"

Guardian grabbed the mouse and then using aura launched him into the sky  
As Pikachu reached his apex the Lightning struck yet again but this time,  
engulfed our hero's Pokémon powering him up with static around his fur.

"Excellent I thought that would happen." Nightrn said with a smirk  
as Guardian avoided the hypnosis attack glaring at the spirit.

"Uh Nightrn what happened just then?" said Ash  
Who looked confused as everyone else.

"Pikachu just got Zapados'd power up and I think it's time to end this now you ready."

"Not if we can help it right sister, Spiritomb finish them with Dark Pulse."  
The spirit released a dark aura around it.

"Froslass show them your most powerful Blizzard!"  
The ghoul breathed in and was about to release its icy storm.

"Pikachu finish them off with VOLT TACKLE!"  
Pikachu with its newly found power ran towards Froslass  
leaving a crater trail in the rocks behind him.

"Guardian use extreme speed to get close to Spiritomb then finish him."  
Guardian took off speeding towards her opponent.

The Blizzard launched and Pikachu ran through it with little problem as the electricity kept him safe  
and he slammed into his opponent when the Blizzard stopped soon afterwards.

Spiritomb's dark pulse came shooting at Guardian around her as she dodged with ease closing the gap.  
Then once she was close enough she formed a burst of aura in between her hands launching it into her opponent then shooting the ghost into its partner.

The two spirits slammed together with a thud disappearing and it was clear they couldn't battle as Guardian and Pikachu stood next to each other on the other side of the field.

"Yeah nicely done/ We did it Pikachu!"

"Hooray! They saved us! We won't be play things!" Everyone else shouted with a weak hurray from Nova.

The two sisters looked wiped out and looked at the two trainers in shock.

"Congratulations on your victory, we have to set you free now phhhhhh this sucks ."

"But don't think we have to like it anymore right sister!"

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" With them saying that the Lightning flashed a bright white as the laughter continued everyone and everything whited out.

Our hero's are now in the middle of a field slowly waking up just before dawn.

"Oh my head, what just happened?" Misty asked sitting next to a now rising Brock.

"Does anyone else remember being locked in a tower…" Brock spoke.

"With a bunch of Ghosts and two Crazy girls!" May said shaking.

"Then getting to the top we had to battle them… Is Nova here and Ok?" Nightrn added.

"Yeah I'm here but can I get a hand up." Nova asked.

"Hey Nightrn why is there a creepy teddy bear and box here?" Ash asked puzzled with Pikachu on his lap.

Given everything that happened last night our hero's are reluctant to go near it, As Nightrn picked it up passing it off to Ash as he grabbed the note which read.

'To our Special guests… We had such a fantastic time playing with you all, and our Pokémon had fun as well. We hope that you will stop by again, but next time take the elevator tehehe. Inside the box is a special present for Ash and Nightrn for their valiant effort. Sincerely Aurora and Amaya

PS. Tell Nova thanks for the fun time, and don't be a stranger ;)'

Everyone hearing the last comment looks back at our sitting trainer when Nightrn asks "Nova what the fuck does that mean?"

Nova just looked back at them and said "I would rather not say…so what's in the box?"

As Ash removed the black felt box with the purple velvet ribbon, from its creepy bear holder, he opened it and inside were two oval eye shaped pins.

"AHHHHH!" Misty and May shouted seeing the eyes in the box, while Nightrn spoke.

"Are those badges?"

"THAT PLACE WAS A GYM!" Brock shouted as Nightrn and Ash removed the eyes from the box seeing another piece of paper below them which read.

'This is the Fata Morgana badge as proof of your victory in Terre Mauvaise, Congratulations.'

"You know what … can we just get the fuck out of this area! I need a heavy drink and a long nap." Nova said as. Ash and Nightrn holding up Nova who was still recovering. Our hero's made their way down the path into the sunrise talking about random things. (as house of the rising sun plays.)

"I'm hungry." Said Ash. "Me too!" Said May.

"How is that possible you just ate a lot!" Shouted Misty.

"Well I can understand Ash given the battle but you May…" Brock said laughing as Nightrn supported Nova down the road!

**Well Ladies and Gentlemen that was the Finale of a Zelego Halloween (Yeah I know it's not October anymore but Sandy screwed us.) We hope you enjoyed it and please read and review there is plenty more story to come. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Greetings to all of our Zelego enthusiasts and a Happy Thanksgiving to you all. Here is a little treat from us to you on this Holiday weekend and we hope that you had your fill. Without further delay here is the Zelego Thanksgiving. Read and Review. **

As we last left our heroes were in a new town in Zelego region. With the holiday of thanksgiving rapidly approaching our group decides to find a place to celebrate the holiday. There was a slight coldness in the air everyone was wearing slightly warmer clothing.

Ash had a heavier dark coat and a woolen cap. May kept her colors but had some black leggings on underneath her skirt and a red jacket. Brock had a brown jacket and Misty Switched to long jeans instead of her shorts and a long Yellow sweatshirt. Nova had on a black leather jacket with fingerless black gloves. Nightrn had on his normal black duster but also had a black scarf around his neck to keep himself warm.

When as opportunity would have it they encounter a farmer's market style setting in this new town and decided to acquire goods to celebrate the holiday and have a feast.

"All right Ladies and gents time is short and we have alotta ground to cover so let each group grab certain ingredients." Nightrn said everyone listing intently.

"Ash and May you grab a turkey, biggest bird you can find." he said as they agreed.

"Brock you grab the stuffing ingredients and seasonings"

"Misty and I will grab the Fruits and Vegetables for courses "Nightrn continued. "Nova you grab the desserts."

"My favorite." Nova said rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Everyone split off and meet back here at the entrance later and Brock come find me and Misty after your done so you can help pick out some possible dishes as well." Everyone unanimously said they understood and departed.

They then split off to accomplish their tasks and we now go to Misty and Nightrn point of viewed. As Misty and Nightrn walked and talked, she felt the need to question him. "Nightrn why did you divvy out the jobs as such are you sure it'll all go smoothly" Misty wondered.

"Well I thought about it and came up with a winning solution. Ash and May being so dense that even they couldn't screw up getting a large turkey it was simple; and its obvious now being around them that they are soo into each other. Brock being a chef knows how to make a good stuffing so his job was to do that and meet back up with us. Nova may not look it but he loves desserts and has a sweet tooth so naturally he is a whiz at picking and making them, and we work well together in decision making so I'm sure we will pick some awesome dishes." Nightrn said with a smile.

Misty looked on impressed by his perception and tactics. "Wow that's really impressive do you always think of things this way?" Misty inquired.

"Well yeh when the situation demands it." Nightrn laughed. As the two continued talking they shopped in the fruits and vegetables making choices for the holidays. Yams, potatoes, green beans, just to name a few.

As Misty and Nightrn talked to the sales person who was a courteous old woman with white hair that was short. She was wearing a turquoise sweater and a winter jacket because there was a cold nippiness in the air. She was wearing a white scarf and wearing white pants and gloves.

"Wow you two certainly bought a lot, are a lovely couple such as yourself going to celebrate the holiday." the old woman smiled. Nightrn and Misty slightly blushed at the comment laughing slightly "Ohhh were not like that." Misty said scratching her head a bit looking away still blushing.

"Yeh were good friends." Nightrn said.

"Ohh well anyway, are you celebrating the holiday?" The old woman inquired. "Well our group was going to but we have no place to go soooo…we were going to have it either outside or Pokémon center" Nightrn was a bit ashamed to admit.

"Nonsense you can all come to my house, me and my husband would love to have the company." She smiled. Nightrn and Misty were baffled by her generosity.

"That sounds great we will handle all the work and preparation." Nightrn said excitedly. "That sounds great you can all meet me at my address at the center of town the name on the box is Fisher. Staying the night is the least I could do to repay the kindness of making dinner." she continued on still beaming a smile.

As Misty and Nightrn said their thank you's they walked off talking excitedly about their new plans for dinner. As the group reconvened at the entrance they all heard the great news and were overjoyed. After everyone took inventory of everything they decided to grab a few more items because of their two new gracious hosts.

After acquiring all their goods for the day they all went to the old woman's to sleep for the night, so they could prepare dinner early first thing tomorrow. They all approached the house and knocked on the door they were greeted by Kerrigan with a warm smile. She was now wearing a turquoise sweater, white pants and white shoes.

"Come in deeries, and settle into the guest rooms." Everyone thanking her. "Kerrigan who the hell is that?!" an old man called out from the back.

"Winston we have company show some manners." Kerrigan said to the old man shushing him. "Eeeeehhhhh you never tell me shit Kerrigan ugh." Winston came into the room slightly limping and bent over slightly. He had white hair as well but it was short with a bald spot on the top of his head , with a brown sweater, khaki pants, and brown shoes.

"Hey you must be the kids Kerri was talking about, hope you like your accommodations upstairs." he hacked up mucus slightly at the end of his sentence.

After everyone placed ingredients for tomorrow away, Winston then showed them to their rooms up the stairs one for boys and one for girls.

"Here are your rooms and if you need anything (cough cough) get it yourself."

"Winston!" Kerri shouted up the stairs.

"Awww Kerri get off of my ass." he shouted back down stairs walking down slowly. As they started to bicker back n fourth, eventually they both finished and headed for bed. Kerri poked her head in the rooms and said goodnight very sweetly before she retired.

As our adventurers were settling in for the night all thinking about the feast tomorrow… Meanwhile in the girl's room...

"Misty are you excited for tomorrow?" May asked.

"Yeh should be alotta fun; we will have our three chefs in kitchen. Then ull have Ash all to yourself." she joked.

"Heyy" she blushed deeply.

"Oh c'mon you had a moment with him on that walk didn't you; I could see it written all over your faces." May couldn't answer and just sunk her head down and blushed ever pinker. "Just like it's written on your face now" she laughed.

"Stop it!" May said. "Ohhhh you want him so bad don't you I bet you think such dirty thoughts when you go to bed at night." She teased.

"You shut up." May said hitting her with a pillow and this started an innocent fun pillow fight.

Meanwhile with the men, "Man were gonna be busy tomorrow right boys "Nova said brushing his teeth with his shirt off and pajama bottoms.

"Yeh you said it I'm going to wake up early like usual." Nightrn said wearing his cowboy hat wearing a bathrobe fresh from the shower.

"I'm going to be hitting it hard tomorrow in kitchen as well." Brock said already relaxed on his spot on floor in his bedroll about to drift to sleep.

"And I'm going to be bored as fuck tomorrow." Ashes sighed "But at least ill get as much food as I want." He said stomach growling in anticipation.

"And hang out with your crush while we make dinner." Brock said at low volume.

"What?" Ash said

"Don't deny it Boyo I saw u getting chummy with her after that walk the other night like a Nidorino and Nidorina." Nightrn joked.

"Ohhhhh new developments that's my boy!" Nova joked giving Ash a small noggie because he was proud of him.

Ash jumped out "C'mon guys it's not that funny, I'm not a kid you know." Ash said pouting.

"Yet it's like a school yard romance oh young love." Brock said.

"Cut that shit out!" Ash said. Nightrn and Nova started imitating May and Ash and their voices the best they could mockingly joking, Nightrn as Ash and Nova as May.

"Ohhhh Ash your so great to me you saved us all from haunted spire." Nova said. "It was nothing May I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time…"Nightrn spoke.

"Ohhhh is it how you wanna show me your hydro pump" Nova said giggling like a girl as May would.

Ash was just getting more and more embarrassed at the same time while Brock was cheering them on. "Ohhh Ash kiss me now u magnificent Sinnoh stallion!" Nova joked and Nightrn complied. They both got closed and hugged and made it look from the side as if they were ferociously making out.

Brock was laughing so hard he was hitting his leg over and over again. Ash was so embarrassed he couldn't take it anymore and ran around the room chasing after Nova who was still pretending to act like May. As they ran around making noises "Oh ash you wouldn't hit your girlfriend would you." in Mays voice they ran around faster. Causing the house to vibrate.

The pillow fight and the running around in the guys room happened at the same time and the noises caused so much ruckus there was a loud yell "Shut the Fuck upp!, I'm trying to sleep here. Go to bed!" Winston screamed out. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately and went straight to sleep not making a sound.

The next day everyone got up bright and early except for, the old couple as well as Ash and May and Pikachu because they weren't cooking the food. Nightrn was in charge of the Turkey for seasoning and basting it; Misty was chopping the vegetables for use in the dishes and preparation, as well as assisting with the turkey. Brock helped make the stuffing and side dishes from what Misty was cutting, while Nova was hard at work with the desserts.

Because there was so much food and it was a small house with one oven, using Ash's Quilava and Torcoal an improvised flash cook "oven" was made by Tyrant digging a deep hole nearby and a mound to create a natural oven. In order to cook foods at perfect temperatures using their fire attacks and an improvised design.

As everyone worked hard away at the feast to be served around early afternoon our sleeping guests stirred. And after they had their coffee they talked to pass the time. May talked to Kerri about her life and experiences. Winston was talking Brock's ear about techniques of cooking to improve his style and some new ideas. While Pikachu and Ash watched Television to try and pass the time for dinner.

"Awww man I'm bored as anything… I could really go for a Pokémon battle to pass the time" Ash said aloud watching the tube.

"I'll take ya on youngster, I was getting bored anyway" he coughs slightly leaving Brocks side from the kitchen. "You're on Winston!" Like a traditional game of football on Thanksgiving the two decide to battle in the backyard to have some room for the battle and the windows of the kitchen had a perfect view for their arena. As May and Karrie stayed on the sidelines they watched the two square off.

This battle put more vigor and life into Winston's Actions and body. "I hope you're ready youngster." Winston says

"Ohh it's so on" Ash said confidently. May and Karrie rooting for their men at the same time both looked at each other and laughed slightly.

"So what do you say Ash. Best two out of three?" Winston asked our hero.

"Sure sounds good Pikachu let's get started, time to work up an appetite." As Ash said this Pikachu jumped off his shoulder onto the field readily agreeing.

"Oh a Pikachu ehhh surprised a young one like you haven't evolved him yet. But either way lets fight, Houndoom lets show em." Winston said as the Dark hound appeared before menacingly while Pikachu and Ash seemed ready to fight even more.

"For your information Pikachu has beaten many different Riachu's without being evolved, I would never force him to evolve. He is my friend you can't change him." Ash said as Pikachu agreed.

"Ok well whatever you young whippersnapper. Let's start the battle you can have the first attack youngster."

"Pikachu start off with Quick attack, let's show em." Pikachu took off towards the hound.

"Houndoom use howl and jump out of the way to the left." Just before Pikachu was about to hit Houndoom let out a fierce howl then jumped to the left as Pikachu went past the dark hound.

"Now launch Flamethrower!" Winston shouted coughing slightly

"Pikachu use thunderbolt to block!" The flames and electric streams mixed together creating an explosion between the two sending some dirt clumps into the air, striking both Pokémon.

"Houndoom get in close and use bite." Using the smoke from the explosion Houndoom was able to sneak up and strike Pikachu with the vicious bite.

"No Pikachu!" Ash shouted as the mouse hit the ground and Houndoom landed next to him. Pikachu get up and use Iron Tail on Houndoom legs!"

The mouse didn't waste any time and spun on its back slamming his Steel colored tail into Houndoom's front legs as it screamed in pain.

"Damn you boy. Houndoom are you alright?" As the hound Pokémon hit the dirt and Pikachu just stood up panting slightly, then Houndoom began to stand back up wobbly.

"Houndoom use Fire Fang."

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to block." Pikachu jumped up and met the flaming fangs and then both of them got repelled back to the opposite sides of the field. Both looked weakened.

"Houndoom finish this up with inferno." He began to build up the flames.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu coated himself in electricity and began to run towards Houndoom, who released the flames and engulfed Pikachu.

"Hmm looks like we're having barbecue mouse for an appetizer sonny." Winston laughed as the flames poured out.

Then from within the flames bright yellow light was seen streaming towards Houndoom striking him instantly in the body stopping the flames flinging him back onto the ground, as Pikachu revealed himself standing proud looking at the downed fire type.

"So much for that appetizer huh Winston." Ash said laughing now.

Winston returned his Pokémon and apologized to Pikachu for his insult earlier. "So Round two you ready."

"Yes I am, Pikachu nicely done go rest next to May ok your done for now. Let's go Gible." Revealing the small dragon that looked ready as anything.

"Huh a Sinnoh type huh, ok then let's see what it's got. Druddigon Take flight." The larger Dragon stood in front of the little blue one with a menacing look upon its face like its former partner.

Gible jumped back slightly but didn't look intimidated despite the size difference. "You can start things off Winston."

"Start off with Night Slash Druddigon!" The dragon took off with a black claw dragging against the ground.

"Counter it with your Slash GIble doesn't be frightened." The two claws intertwined and the dragons stared towards one another before separating.

"Use Rock Tomb Druddigon flatten him." The large dragon gathered its energy and flung the rocks towards the little one.

"Gible dodge it!" But the rocks came striking down on the little dragon shocking everyone as Gible seemed to disappear among the rock tomb.

"Gible NO!" Ash along with May and Karrie looking worried for the little dragon as Druddigon looked satisfied with its job.

Then out of the ground in front of Druddigon came Gible slamming into the dragon who was as shocked along with the trainers and onlookers.

The large dragon fell backwards out of shock from the hit as Gible landed covered in dirt. "Gible don't scare me like that but nicely done buddy."

"Druddigon use Revenge!" Before Gible could react a large clawed fist came slamming into the little dragon sending him spalling to the ground.

"GIBLE! You have to get up I know you can do it." As the little dragon looked like it was down for the count all that could be seen appearing was a white light.

"No way can it be." May and Karrie looked at each other as Winston looked shocked as the little dragon was replaced with a larger leaner looking dragon that looked like it was ready to get back into it.

"Well well Ash things just got more interesting but don't think that it your Gabite will win the match for you."

"Gabite let's try dual chop!" Ash said throwing his fist into the air.

"Counter it with Chip away give him no spacing." The two engaged in battle chopping at each other some hitting arms and legs, but neither backing down as they were hurting until they both separated.

"Druddigon use Dragon Rage!"

"Gabite use Dragon Pulse to intercept." The large dragon unleashed a bright fireball and launched it towards the blue dragon who released a light blue pulsating orb to block it. As the two attacks interlocked they exploded sending both Pokémon backwards towards their trainers tired.

"Looks like it might only be one more attack youngster but you aren't winning this one." "Your right that it's probably the last attack but you're wrong about not winning it."

"Druddigon use Superpower to finish this up."

"Gabite use Draco Meteor let's see how much stronger you are." Druddigon used a brief moment to gather its energy together before taking off towards the dragon summoning the power of a comet to its side.

The two attacks engaged into each other and smoke appeared all around with a figure collapsed on the ground.

"Nicely done Druddigon." "Nice job Gabite, there will be more to come my friend. Take a good rest."

As Ash returned the knocked out Pokémon, Winston did the same.

"So youngster its one each the next one wins it then, so how about we get started. I think this Pokémon will end things nicely, he's perfect for today."

"I agree we should end this and I have the same idea in mind for my Pokémon, he is perfect for today."

"Lets go/Lets finish this."

Both pokeballs revealed the contents and two similar shaped Pokémon appeared before them all…

"You've got to be kidding me/ Really Winston!" Both May and Karrie said respectively as both the trainers smiled laughing.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen… "A hey guys you might want to see who's fighting the last battle before dinner, I think it's appropriate in a certain aspect." Nightrn spoke as he looked up from his work, as everyone else just looked smiled and laughed at the sight.

The Pokémon on both sides was none other than Snorlax both awake surprisingly.

"Hahaha nice thought lad, that's what I am talking about this, should be a fun match."

"Winston how is it that we both picked him. Guess we have similar logic."

"Well my boy you can start."

"Let's start off with a Tackle attack Snorlax."

"Go with your Tackle attack as well." The two giants ran towards each other and collided with a thump as they both went back to the other sides.

"OK Snorlax lets show these two what your brick break can do to that youngster."

"When he gets in close give him your lick attack." The slightly older Snorlax came in swinging its arm into our hero's Snolax's stomach, which absorbed the blow and giving it a nice wet lick across its face.

"EWW/EWW" the girls said unanimously as the licked Snorlax backed up slightly annoyed.

Both looked towards each other intently as the two took a sumo like position.

"Snorlax use Body Slam!" Both trainers said as the two Pokémon were off and intertwined pushing each other out of an imaginary circle. Then bouncing off each other again starting to get tired.

"Snorlax use Fire Punch on him." "Snorlax use Ice Punch to intercept that punch!" Winston and Ash shouted respectively the two punches joined creating steam from the fire and ice combination.

Then all of a sudden they began to overpower each other, the fire burned Ash's Snorlax, while the Ice took over Winston's freezing him solid.

"No Snorlax, but how is yours not hurting more from the fire Ash?"

"He has Thick Fat I am pretty sure you have Immunity huh Winston."

"Yes that would be true youngster."

"Snorlax finish him off with Mega Punch!" Ash said as the burn took its effect and the other Snorlax was still frozen solid.

The Punch made its mark shattering the Ice and knocking out the other glutton Pokémon.

The two girls came out to them both respectively.

"Alright everyone c'mon in Dinner is ready." Brock called from the Kitchen.

They called back their creatures, "Good job kiddo not bad." Winston coughed returning to normal.

"You're not so bad yourself." Ash said as they shook hands and all returned to the house.

The table was beautiful set with two candles in the center and a long table covered in a cloth with a cornucopia design on it that was extremely festive for the season.

There was the succulent golden brown bird at the center, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes with marshmallows, stuffing, green bean casserole, corn on the cob, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, apple pie, pecan pie, bottles of red wine, etc.

As everyone was about to dig in Ash got everyone's attention by tapping the wine glass with a fork "Hey guys I just wanna say thank you for being such gracious hosts and for making this awesome meal.

I wanna say what I'm thankful for… to have great friends such as you guys." Ash raises his glass.

"Here here." Everyone said Pikachu nodded "pika." "To new experiences." Misty said raising her glass

"For fun stories and awesome times with you guys." Nova said raising his.

"For love." Karrie said raising hers. There was a unanimous "Awwee" From the group as May and Ash shot a quick glance at each other and quickly looked away blushing.

"For exciting battles." Winston coughed raising his glass spilling it a bit, everyone laughed slightly.

"To meeting new people." Nightrn said raising his. "To new possibilities." May smiled raising her glass looking at Ash.

All at once they shouted "To Zelego!" as they raised their glasses and clinked them together against each other's and started their epic feast.

At midpoint during the meal the wishbone was finally reached and was pulled out, "C'mon let see who gets their wish granted Ash versus Nightrn!" Misty shouted.

As two squared off and pulled the victor was decided. "Looks like I won." Nightrn said holding the longer end seeming unphased by the victory.

"Wow I wonder you wished for?" Ash said aloud. As the feast continued Brock was about to reach for desert before the main courses were finished when WHamm!

Crogunk appeared from his pokeball and jabbed Brock "Why?!" Brock clutched and fell over his chair. Crogunk pointed to dessert he was reaching for and shook his finger as if to say what Brock was doing was wrong. Everyone including Winston and Karrie laughed uncontrollably.

As Crogunk joined in the meal as well as Tyrant, Quilava, Torkoal the rest of the Pokémon. It was an epic feast to remember as everyone laughed, joked, ate, and drank their fill.

Afterward was cleanup and as the older couple retired early to bed, Nightrn and Brock cleaning dishes. While Misty and Nova cleaned off table and put leftovers away. Ash and May sitting on the couch together watching television.

The toll of the meal took its effect soon after on Ash and he ends up falling asleep on Mays shoulder which causes her to blush. Soon however Ash's head gets lower and lower and his body is slumped over and his head is in Mays lap. Normally embarrassed May was feeling rather calm because Ash was asleep there was no awkwardness.

She took off his hat and caressed his hair lovingly as he slept he looked so peaceful. Ash she stroked his hair she leaned in to kiss his forehead, as she pulled away slightly she heard Ash talk in his sleep. "May" Ash said still dreaming with a smile on his face.

This caused May to smile brightly and feel euphoria. So much so that she became so relaxed she fell asleep on top if Ash. When everyone was done with their chores they stumbled onto the sight and laughed as they each carried the young couple off to bed so they could rest in their own beds to continue onward tomorrow.

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone from the entire gang of the Zelego Saga and from Me and my Co writer. Stay tuned to the story for more crazy adventures. **


	10. Zelego Christmas Short

**Ladies and Gentlemen of the Zelego region, we were asked for a brief little update and given that the 12 days of Christmas would normally start now we did our own twist on them. This is just on stuff that has happened already. Please read and review. **

The First thing in Zelego, we discovered is, Nova's Rock hard head.

The Second thing in Zelego, we discovered is, 2 psycho sisters.

The Third thing in Zelego, we discovered is, May's Blushing cheeks.

The Fourth thing in Zelego, we discovered is, Pikachu's Pokémon stalkers.

The Fifth thing in Zelego, we discovered is, Croagunks poison jab.

The Sixth thing in Zelego, we discovered is, Nightrn's bad Pokémon puns.

The Seventh thing in Zelego, we discovered is, a mischievous Spheal.

The Eighth thing in Zelego, we discovered is, A tribe of Amazonian women.

The Ninth thing in Zelego, we discovered is, Nova does a good May impression "Oh Ash, you saved us."

The Tenth thing in Zelego, we discovered is, Misty's Mallets.

The Eleventh thing in Zelego, we discovered is, a pompous flirty grass dude.

The Twelfth thing in Zelego, we discovered is, And Brock finally got some Ass.

**From all of us to all of you, Happy Zelego adventures and more to come we promise. Please read and review. **


	11. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO OUR ZELEGO ENTHUSIASTS. We are alive and well just doing what we all have to do, it is our wish that the new year is off with a bang and we won't delay you any longer for the episode. Some news at the end so until then enjoys the latest chapter of Pokemon: the Zelego Saga. **

When we last left our heroes, they were finishing up with a fantastic dinner with a very interesting older couple, who generously offered their house to them to share in Thanksgiving. After waving their goodbyes, and another invitation from Karrie to come back for another Holiday.

"Aww Karrie why do you have to be a pain in my ass, at least if they come back I can get another battle out of these youngsters."

"Ohh Winston why are you such a killjoy, don't pay him any mind, you're welcome here anytime. So where are you all off to now." Karrie asked in concern.

"Well after our last gym experience, I am not entirely sure, we weren't expecting to take on that gym," 'Ash said thinking back to the tower shivers down his spine' Ash took out his Pokedex to see if the GPS had synced towards the next destination.

"Hmm, well it looks like our next destination is to the south east of us."

"Well we should be off then, it's going to be a while and who knows what we will run into." Nova said

After following the GPS directions through the thicket of forest like foliage for what felt like hours the GPS seemed to indicate the destination was nearing closer and closer. Nova and Nightrn leading the way cutting through the thicket, Nightrn using his Bowie knife and Nova using a Machete.

"How much more of this shit." Nova said dodging falling and swinging foliage.

"Can't be much further my friend." Nightrn said swinging away. "This place is probably exotic based on the surroundings." said Ash looking around at the canopy

"Yeh I sure hope there is some water pokemon there!" Misty said with water symbols in her eyes.

"I just hope there is food" May said her stomach growling. "I agree." Brock said his stomach responding in kind.

"Well guys it certainly will be a -" Clang! Nightrn was saying until his knife made contact with a metallic object causing the sound.

This confused everyone and upon further investigation they realized what lay before them through the forest, it was a large perimeter fence.

"Is this a fence?!"Ash yelled

"Yeah looks like it" May said looking onward.

"Let's follow it and see where it goes!" Nova said spitting and walking forward the group soon followed.

"It's bound to have an entrance." Nightrn said stroking his chin.

As the group followed the gate around its perimeter and the forest foliage had cleared a bit and the need for clearing it away wasn't required. Our group continued they got into conversations, all varying topics they became distracted walking around the fence when CRASSHHHH!

"AHHHHHHH" everyone screamed as the fence was crashed into by a giant pokemon, but it was not a typically seen pokemon it was a Rampardos. Now usually the sight of a fossil pokemon would be enough to scare them. However it is not an ordinary Rampardos because it was 5 times as big as its usual size now around 25ft.

"Whoa I've never seen a Rampardos, let alone one that huge before …." Said Misty.

"Yeh I didn't know they could be that size." Ash said.

"Let's keep going it looks like this fence can hold, there has to be an opening somewhere that leads to an entrance…" Nightrn said.

As they walked along the Rampardos watched in the distance with piercing eyes our adventurers on guard as they advanced through the jungle to find an entrance.

After about an hour of walking the perimeter our hero's reached a entrance with well barred thick gates but in front was a small checkpoint booth with a few guards armed to the teeth with enough ammunition and automatic weapons to orbit Arnold Schwarzenegger.

They were decked out in forest camo and looked like a hunting party. Some even had a few items for decoration like men in the army do to their uniforms to personalize it. One had a few feathers in his catch probably from various bird pokemon that were dropped from body naturally from growth such as from Pidgeotto, and Fearow. Another had a Meowth payday coin, and the other guard had what looked to be a tooth, a Sharpedo tooth more precisely.

As our hero's approached the booth they were addressed by the guards "Ello there , welcome to Cragore please state your business…"

"Hi were trainers here to face the gym?" Ash said.

The guards looked at each other "Well kiddo there is a bit of an issue there, lemme call the boss." The guard returned to the booth and radioed in. The boss could be heard over intercom, and the guard returned.

"Well looks like it's you lucky day man, the boss has decided to come out and greet ya all. He will be here shortly." He said returning to his booth.

As they waited Nova decided to make some light conversation to ease the tension,

"Nice decorative items you have there." Pointing to their personalization's. "Thanks." one of guards said.

"I can guess about the feathers but what's the Meowth coin for? "The man with the coin who was sitting and had his hat dipped low over his head, lifted it with one finger and looked over at him very serious and chucked as he said "It's for luck."

Nova getting the hint to stop asking just waited with the others until their new hopefully more gracious host would arrive.

As the gates parted they got their answer, as a jeep came through a man exited. He was an older gentlemen in a white causal collared shirt, a straw cabana hat with a white band, a white bamboo like cane with a rounded amber top stone. He had white pants, thick glasses and a white beard and short white hair, and his skin? Rosey red how did you know (haha).

"Hello all its fantastic to see such lively new visitors." he said enthusiastically as he walked with a limp using his cane for support.

He walked over anxious to greet them "You must be the trainers seeking the gym; Allow me to introduce myself I am James Harrison. Please come inside we have a few things to talk about, but there I something I want to show you all first. Please." He said leading them on into the jeep. Obliging James Harrison's hospitality they all fit themselves onto the jeep. As the gates open and they are all lead to a small path and past a main area that looks like a visitor's center.

As they travel in the jeep their new host talks to them about their situation, each introducing themselves a bit as well as their names as the jeep rode up some bumpy terrain.

"Well due to the upcoming holiday we had to close the gym early and it won't be open for the next couple of days." Spoke James Harrison as Ash looking on in disappointment. "But don't worry youngsters I'm sure you will enjoy the scenery here and enjoy the holiday." as he said this he pulled the jeep to the top of a hill and from there everyone got out from the car and looked on in awe.

In the distance Carracosta could be seen with their Tirtouga young playing in the fields and rivers, along with a few fossilized birds flying in unison. Everyone emerged from the jeep dumbstruck from what they saw.

"Yes my friends please allow me to introduce you…" he said limping out of jeep to join them

"Welcome …..To Zelego Park." After absorbing the shock of the sight of so many fossil creatures of different size in harmony together and the panoramic view for awhile

James Harrison interjects "So shall we go to visitor's center? This area is just an overlook and from there we can view the map and we can explore some areas close by."

Everyone agreed still baffled that though they had seen fossil pokemon they never saw so many of such magnitude in a park setting before. After a short ride they returned to look at the map each area had its own attraction. This gave Nightrn an idea and he whispered it to Misty.

"Each area has a special attraction..." as he trailed off Nightrn whispered his plan to Nova and he agreed as well.

"Hey Mr. Harrison where are the caverns in this park?" Nova asked.

"Right over here but if you're going there you are gonna need a guide oh Miranda." James Harrison calls over a very attractive blonde girl, wearing a safari hat, a tank sleeveless top and white tank too, with khaki shorts and a sensuous and curvy body under her safari gear. Nova and Brock locked her in their sights and at the same called "Dibbs!" after they hear each other they look on a bit flustered and do rock paper scissors , after a few quick times Nova is victorious and Brock sobs on as they both walk forward toward her .

"There is also a water fossil exhibit in this area." James Harrison said upon hearing this Misty's eyes instantly turned to water symbols.

"Oh wow so greats c'mon lets go Nightrn." she clinged to his shoulder.

"Ok everyone looks like we have pairs, let's let the remaining Latios and Latias pair up accordingly." He said in his joking manner as he and misty walked off to water environment.

"Shall we go?" Miranda smiled

"Certainly." Brock responded

"Of course." Nova said as they followed her towards the caves.

Ash and May just looked at one another and blushed in their usual fashion. "c'mon why don't we go to get a closer look at those Carracosta up closer? " May suggested twiddling her fingers still blushing.

"Yeah let's go." Ash said rubbing the back of his head. So they borrow the jeep and take off. "I hope you all enjoy everyone please meet back tonight for dinner." James Harrison said going back to the visitor's center.

As Ash and May traveled by jeep from visitor's center to the site closer to Carracosta, they talked on the short ride; they tried to break that awkward feeling that was in the air that they were alone and about to see such a attraction of pokemon together with no interruptions. Ash said a small joke to relieve the tension he pulled up a bit away from the pokemon so as not to scare them. They exited the jeep May ran over to get a closer look with Ash close behind her holding his hat. Pikachu following close behind.

Even though it was the second time seeing these ones, the sight of the Larger Carracosta was none the less astounding. In the wide open grassy field there were a herd of Carracosta and Tirtouga together. Nearby them there was a waterfall that drained to a small river where the pokemon drank from. From what Ash and May could observe the larger pokemon were the parents and adults. The smaller and pre evolved were the babies that were clinging to their parents legs for some, and others were playing.

Ash and May pointed to each one and what they were doing , some were play fighting each other , other were eating fruits from nearby trees and bushes.

_Cut to Misty and Nightrn outing_.

As they reached their park attraction, the two bantered about their success in getting the love birds together.

"Brilliant plan yet again Nightrn." Misty said patting him on the back. "I am glad to be of service milady." he tipped his hat slightly bowing jokingly. This caused Misty to laugh and in turn Nightrn to laugh as well.

The water pokemon area was wide open and caught Misty's gaze immediately which caused her to jump for joy. In this wide lake area there were several water fossils including Kabuto and Kabutops; Omanyte and Omastar; and Anorith, and Armaldo. Some of which were laying on the rocks of the river bank and others playing under the water.

There was also a small geyser area where some of the pokemon were laying enjoying the rising water and heat. Misty saw this and was enthralled and jumped for joy , unbenounced to Misty, Spheal had come out to play because her jumping up and down released him from his ball and seeing her happy at the geyser caused him to want to mimic the effect to make her happy.

In doing so he sprayed Misty wet and made her clothes see thru and soaked, Misty face became red with embarrassment. "Awwww not again!" Misty said as she covered herself. Nightrn's face turning beet red from seeing Misty again tipped his hat lower to hide his face as she chased after Spheal

"Come here you lil bastard!" she chased after with balled fist, while the baby Spheal laughed and so did Nightrn slightly under his hat quietly to himself.

After Misty settled down she retreated behind some rocks to change again into some fresher clothes "Geez that lil guy keeps doing this he needs discipline." She said slightly flustered.

"He just does it out of love… but your right he needs discipline." Nightrn agreed.

"Anyway let's keep seeing the water pokemon, Spheal you can come too if you behave…" she said still a bit upset at him stepping out from rock now dressed in dark blue shorts with a matching top that revealed her stomach just slightly. Spheal was visibly happy and followed behind clapping his fins "Shpeal Spheal"

After a while our cowboy and water poke fanatic watched and played with the water pokemon until they saw that there was a small hill leading up.

"Hey Nightrn let's see where that water path goes, it looks like it leads up." Misty said. "Yeh it might be a waterfall or something let's check out the view." Nightrn said following as Spheal hopped behind them.

_Cut to Nova and Brock_

As their tour guide Miranda was pointing out useful information on pokemon by the caves

"This is Cradily it roams around the ocean floor in search of food. This Pokemon freely extends its tree trunk-like neck and captures unwary prey using its eight tentacles."

As she trailed on leading the tour with the men behind her talking about pokemon facts, Nova couldn't help but stare at her beautiful curvature and her buxom body swaying back and forth just thinking of the possibilities. Brock was as well staring at the guide, when Nova chimed in quiet to him.

"Man I dunno about you but I'd like to bury my fossil deep in that cave." Nova said whispering.

Brock whispered back "I thought Nightrn was the one who did shitty puns."

"I can do my own work on occasion thank you very much." Nova chimed back.

As Miranda continues "It lives in warm seas. Its heavy body weighs it down so it won't get washed away in rough weather."

"Well I called dibbs so, hehe I can't wait." Nova said with a smirk,

"That's bull, let's see you do some shitty puns and see if she still likes you then. That'd be a true test of skill." Brock said to test if Nova would fall for the taunt.

"Alright you're on a contest of shitty liners, pokemon puns or, corny pickups from both of us. May the best man win."

Nova said putting his hand out to shake Brock. Brock having a bit of confidence in his own cheesy skill "You're on" they shook and the game was on

As the Miranda continued "Lileep is the pre evolve form of Cradily it attaches itself to a rock on the seafloor and catches approaching prey using tentacles shaped like flower petals.

As she spoke Brock made his move "Oh my sweet, my heart has been ensnared by your beauty like the prey of your precious Cradily." Brock said taking her hand

Miranda had a look of being disturbed on her face "Yeh, That's nice now can we get back to tour." She said with a slightly agitated tone

"But my love for you is vast and deep like these caverns are my sweet." Brock said still trying to score.

Miranda just looked bored and let out a deep sigh jeez "Enough already."

"I'm sorry please excuse my friend, he has the grace of a drunk Hitmontop." Nova said which caused Miranda to laugh

"Hey." Brock said a bit offended

"He is about as graceful as Tauros in a china shop." Nova said this made her laugh harder then before

"He obviously doesn't understand that a beautiful woman like you hears these comments everyday" Nova said getting closer to her.

"Miranda has anyone ever told you that you have an intellect sharper then a Beedrill needle and a brilliance that would make a Supernerd bow his head in shame." Nova said

"Wow… um not a lot do… thank you." Miranda said blushing giddy like a school girl. Something that she wasn't used to very often.

Brock clearly baffled that his puns were working while his own fell flat.

"Add on top of that razor sharp mind, that natural beauty that shines like a Milotic… Would make any man fall to his knees like an earthquake from an Aggron." Nova said with the utmost confidence approaching her closer slightly touching her hand.

This made Miranda laugh slightly and blush deeper

"I'm surprised I'm still standing." Nova said looking deep into her eyes.

"Well we can certainly change that I'm sure." Miranda said getting the jist and wanting to go further.

"Lead the way my intellectual vixen" Nova motioned forward.

As Nova and the Miranda walk off to enter the caves Brock baffled and stunned. He is left sobbing at his defeat. As he is doing so Croagunk emerges from his pokeball, Brock realizes what his arrival means he accepts his fate

"Are you going to berate me too?" Brock looks up still sobbing from a crouched on his knees position looking up at Croagunk . But instead of jabbing Brock he extends his fin on Brocks shoulder to comfort him "Cro". Which makes Brock sob louder and a Cradily nearby also put a tentacle on him to comfort him as well. As he lays down in defeat sounds can be heard from the nearby caves of the two fooling around in the dark.

_Cut to Ash and May _

Still admiring the scenery with the Carracosta seeing the herd with the children playing was a beautiful sight but what the young couple saw next really made the atmosphere more romantic, As the children played the parent Carracosta turned to one another and cuddled and in their own way kissed each other by rubbing faces. This caused them both to go "Awwww." and start to blush looking at each other.

"It's so beautiful!" May said as Ash's mind raced with thoughts and hesitation 'should I kiss her? Should I make a move?' his heart beating fast he flashed back Ash's thoughts traveled to haunted spire sex fantasy with may and the pleasures he had that felt so real and wanted to experience them

Ash flashes back to words of his friends …

'Well at least I don't travel every two years with a new female companion without sealing the deal. Drew' _chapter 1_

'everything in life is a fight and if you keep fighting for May and put as much effort towards her as you do battling I promise you'll get her. Nova said' _chapter 6.1_

'Ohhhh Ash you're so great to me you saved us all from haunted spire." Nova said. "It was nothing May I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time…"Nightrn spoke.' _chapter 7_

In one bold keystroke Ash decided 'I'm going for it.' As May looked on he stared into her eyes and tussled her hair with his right hand a bit

"Ash …" she whispered out and in the next second after it left her lips Ash leaned in and kissed her. Ash slowly working his tongue to hers she embraced his touch as he began to cradle her and lightly caress her hair. As they kissed May couldn't help but feel giddy as she slightly raised her right foot off the ground as the sparks flew.

_Cut to Misty and Nightrn _

As the duo walked to the top of the hill leading to top of waterfall the looked out at the panoramic view of the landscape and saw the Carracosta. As they admired their scenery Nightrn gave a shaking motion to Misty's shoulder to get her attention. He had a smile on his face and said

"Looks like the plan worked." he chucked, grinning slightly, while Misty had a look of confusion on her face. As Nightrn pointed off in the distance, Misty looked to see two familiar trainers who were embracing in a very passionate kiss. Misty upon seeing this had a beaming smile of her own.

"Finally" Misty said in relief.

"High Five buddy." Nightrn motioning for high five and Misty obliged him "Yeh" as their hands clapped loudly within a few seconds while they were still hi fiving there was a fin on both their hands. Spheal was also hi fiving with them going "Spheal-Spheal." At this situation they both laughed hard and spheal clapped as well repeating his name in approval.

_Cut back to the lovers _

After many long minutes of lip locking the couple was staring into each other eyes with their foreheads close together. it seemed like it was going to turn into another kiss when

*BEEEP BEEP BEEEEP*

_Cut to all trainers faces in split triangle screens with concern over the new sound of alarm beeps _

"What the hell is that?" they all said in unison.

Ash and May running back to jeep , while Nova ran out of cave looking disheveled along with Miranda and Brock still crying following behind .

Nightrn and Misty at top of hill needed a way down fast, Nightrn thinking fast tossed out a ball "Torrent let's go!" as the ball emerged the Swampert came out quickly

"Misty climb on." as Nightrn jumped on his back as well with her. "Torrent use mudslide and get us down the hill fast!" obliging his request as he launched a jet of water down the side of the mountain as he powerslided with a spurt of mud to accelerate downward the hilltop and splash halfway down the watery path into the lake using the momentum bringing them to shore .

"Great job buddy thanks, return!" with a light he returned "c'mon Misty we gotta get back and find out what's going on."

"Nightrn what was that attack?" Misty asked as they ran towards the main area. "Essentially it is a combination of Rock slide and Muddy Water, it takes a powerful water attack and launches it down the rocks, forming mud, it works like a waterfall attack for the earth. I got the concept in the Sinnoh region in Mt. Coronet."

"That's awesome Nightrn, I have to try it sometime." Misty said as they picked up the pace.

Everyone quickly returned back to the visitors section of the park to find out what's going on.

As they all arrived they were greeted by the armed guards from the front gate as well as James Harrison "What the blazes is going on." James Harrison said.

"Sir it looks like security has been breached all hell is breaking loose." one of the guards said guns cocked.

"Yeh no shit, I could hear that a mile away." Nova said.

BANG! Several large explosions were heard in the distance that sounded like it came from the Bastiodon, Shieldeon habitat.

"Let's get over there." Ash said,

Guards shouted "It sounds like poachers, we will secure the area and regain control, let's roll out guys." the guards said guns out splitting off from the group to control the situations around the park.

As our heroes, Miranda and James Harrison all arrived to the source of the explosion they were greeted by three figures, "These pokemon will make a fine lot let's take em."

The leader said as the poachers had the pokemon in their grasp in nets ready to take away the smaller ones. The leader was a decently large fellow with a stocky build wearing a Black Cargo pants with a spiked belt and Pokeballs on his waist, having a Grey tank top showing off his muscles and scarred arms as our heroes arrive on the scene.

"Heheh looks like the 'good guys' are here." he chuckled at the notion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Misty shouted to poachers.

"None of your business you nosey redheaded bitch." The stocky leader bellowed. This infuriated misty to no end and she had to be held back by Nightrn to stop from beating him within an inch of his life.

"You disrespectful pisshat fucker , you have no respect for women you punk ass." Nova shouted flexing his muscles.

"Oh no Nova … this bastard is mine." Misty said with flames in her eyes.

"Oh what you wanna start something? Fine ill take ya on in a battle, I was getting bored of these pokemon weaklings anyway." the leader said cracking his neck. "You two go off and get some more creatures, I'll handle this one" the stocky leader said indignantly.

As the two ran off with incredible speed, Nova gave chase "oh no you fucking don't." running after them

as he ran after them he shouted "Here's some backup misty! " reached in his pocket and pulled a pokeball out and spoke to it "Daddy's gotta go kick some ass, look after momma " and tossed the ball on the ground in front of misty and chased after the two poachers. It revealed a Metagross. Nightrn looked at the creature "Well I'll be I thought he left him back home.

The pokemon emerged from the ball lifted one of its legs and waved in direction of his trainer affirming his wishes to help Misty. He then proceeded to look at Misty and saluted her like a dutiful solider serving his commanding officer (CO). Seeing this misty just smiled at him and grabbed her pokeballs.

"Gyarados show him what were made of!" As Misty sent out her pokeball revealing the large dragon.

"Breloom, and Klinklang, take them out so we can get to our job!" He shouted as he launched two white and yellow balls.

The Mushroom pokemon and the gear pokemon took shape sharing the same scowl as their master.

"Now Breloom use Mach Punch on that Metagross, and Klinklang use Charge beam on that Gyarados!" the two took off and went to strike their opponents."

"Gyarados use Ice beam to counter it! Damn it I don't know any of Metagross' moves."

"Metagross use Bullet Punch, intercept and send him back!" Nightrn shouted now appearing next to the girl tilting his hat back to reveal his gaze.

As the two beams clashed and dissipated, the metallic punch clashed and repelled the attacker as if he was nothing.

"What! How is that even possible for that pokemon… Breloom don't let up, go back with Toxic. And Klinklang use Mirror shot."

"Thanks Nightrn but how can I battle without the moves…" she stopped speaking when she noticed that Nightrn took out his pokedex out for her to see. "Here catch" Nightrn said tossing it to her and she caught it.

"There you go, I'll just help with strategy if needed but I know you can do it, and so does everyone else." Nightrn spoke with a smile as she examined the moves and launched her attack.

"OK Metagross use confusion on that gunk and Gyarados use Dragon Rage!"

As Breloom focused and fought with its purple gunk, it was intercepted halfway and shot back to it striking him with no effect. Then the flame like dragon appeared before the serpant taking off towards the gear pokemon, then the metallic cannon fired as the two intertwined exploding creating smoke around them.

"Now get in close Breloom!" the poacher shouted as his pokemon took off towards his target.

"Metagross use Metal claw on it!" it began to swing its clawed arm down towards the rushing opponent but then it dodged just under it. With the poacher smiling evilly.

"Now use Force Palm!" Ash and Nightrn tried to warn Misty about the attack but it was too late as the fighter swung its fist under Metagross' belly and launched the powerful paralyzing attack affecting the large pokemon with a grunt.

"No Metagross! Gyarados use twister to get Breloom away from Metagross!" As Misty said that the dragon launched its powerful tail between the legs of Metagross and sent his opponent away slamming into Klinklang.

"Damn it, Klinklang Shift gear! Breloom use Sky Uppercutt on Gyarados!"

As the steel gear pokemon started to spin its middle gear the grass attacker ran at the serpant striking it without retaliation.

"Metagross use Zen Headbutt on Klinklang before it starts something!" Misty looked paying close attention to the diversion seeing that Gyarados was not hurt to bad just stunned slightly as the grass type continued its assullt as Gyarados dodged many of them.

Metagross took off striking the steel type as a clang rang out seeing some Archen flying away because of the sound piercing everyone.

"Now Gear Grind while he's close Klinklang!" As the steel type took the impact it started to spin its now amped up gears spinning them with such velocity like a buzz saw striking Metagross who could not get away. It took the hit feeling the now bladelike gears striking its cross, shaking it off while Klinklang was moving harder.

"Metagross use Hammer Arm!" Metagross hearing the call over the buzzing raised its front left leg slamming it down hard onto the head of its opponent again ringing throughout the jungle it was not looking good as Metagross backed up.

"No Klinklang, use Zap Cannon!"

"Metagross use Hyper beam don't let him get that cannon off." The electric pulse began to charge as Metagross breathed in ready to launch its beam now.

"FIRE!/FIRE NOW!" Misty and the Poacher shouted as the attacks collided with the white beam and yellow thunder mixing and sparking looking even till…

"NOOOOOO" The white beam broke through sending the electricity away like a peeled banana striking and exploding on impact with the gear pokemon.

As the smoke cleared the gear pokemon was down for the count as metagross moved back to Mistys side waiting for what to do next.

"Damn you bitch!" the Poacher said returning his fainted pokemon. "Breloom stop playing around and use focus blast on that pathetic Metagross."

Breloom stopped its assault and ran with the focused energy towards the metallic pokemon who just stood there waiting.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower!" "What!" the Poacher responded as the flames shot into the back of Breloom who flew past his target hitting the ground.

"Misty have Metagross use Magnet Rise."

"Nightrn why?" Said misty confused,

"Just trust me on this."

"Metagross you heard Nightrn use Magnet Rise." Metagross did as it was asked thinking it knew what was coming.

"BRELOOM GET UP YOU WEAKLING!" his pokemon slowly rose as it looked on in pain and the rage was seen on its face knowing it did not want to let down its master.

"Metagross do exactly like that time in Sinnoh against those thugs, use the Boomerang!"

Misty looked as confused as everyone as Metagross began to coat itself in a purplish aura with its legs pressed against the underside of its body beginning to spin faster and faster like a top until it took off towards Breloom.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the attack went through striking the weakened pokemon with such force that it flew off the ground straight into its master slamming them both into a tree with a crater in the tree, both trainer and pokemon knocked out.

As they both lay in a daze, the guards returned from the other attacked zones. Apparently they were diversions from other teams and with the help of the Officer Jenny's in the area of Cragore.

The group of guards escorting the prisoners handcuffed with their guns, and the Officer Jennys close behind. They were dressed in dark navy blue vests that were sleveless, tight black pants, dark boots and black safari hats.

They quickly got to the unconscious trainer and cuffed and restrained him as well as returned his pokemon to their pokeball's.

Nova arrived on the scene with the other two poachers he chased earlier, they were knocked out with lumps and bruises all over their bodies.

"Gave these boys the spanking they deserved, here ya go." he tosses them to the guards with the other future prisoners.

As the leader came too in a daze, Officer Jenny spoke to all of our heroes. "Thank you all for your cooperation we will take care of these guys."

As the Officer Jenny's thanked them they read the poacher his rights. "You have the right to remain silent, should you not give up that right ill stick my nightstick up your ass!... Anything you say or do in the court of law I'm gonna throw the book at you moron….you may have the right to an attourney but If you cannot afford an attorney I don't give a fuck, make due on your own. Do you understand all of your rights you…. asshole?" the Jenny said mirandizing the poachers his 'rights' (air quotes)

"Yeh I understand ….hah don't make me laugh." the poucher chucked, in all the regions you guys never do anything , we either get away or get a slap on the wrist I'm not worried in the least you stupid ditz." he sneered

Officer jenny kneed him in the gut and it made him cringe "Shut up! This is Zelego bitch, your ass is going in the slammer and your gonna be sombody's girlfriend!" Jenny said

"But not until a rigorous interrogation which will redefine the meaning of pain." The other officer said hitting him again with a punch to the head. She then got closer and whispered to him.

"Your gonna enjoy the cavity search from officer Mike for contraband that may be hidden." she pointed A large man in uniform emerged from the other groups escorting prisoners with large biceps like tree trunks waving with enormous hands with a smile at the officer Jenny's from far away.

This made even this tough guy quake in fear and all our other characters cringe at the thought. "Ok ok I swear I'll tell you everything , please don't let him search me!" he said with definite panic and more calm and arrogant persona fading away.

"You better answer our every question." The Jenny's said and he agreed bowing his head in defeat .

"Who sent you?" they asked.

"No idea they wired the money to us like always, they stayed hidden in the shadows and communicated via email or texts." The poacher said. "They must have had great financial backing of some kind tho." he continued

"Why " asked Nightrn questioningly

"Because they gave us a ton of gear, all pokemon we needed, and shit loads of cash for travel as well as drop off points and such." This made Nightrn think.

"All that money just to acquire some pokemon? It doesn't sound like some assholes trying to get rich. from being a mercenary my whole life it seems to me like someone powerful is pulling the strings, that's hell bent on doing something, but what they could want or who they are I couldn't tell you." As the poacher said this they all realized what he said made sense but it didn't explain a few loop holes in his mind.

"We almost got our payday too damn these fossil creatures." as he said this a Cranidos decided to pee on him and drench him to add insult to injury. This made everyone including the Jenny's to burst out laughing and point at him. As he was drenched the Jenny's picked him up and walked ahead

"C'mon let's get some water creatures to clean em off, he isn't getting in my squad car like that." Jenny said as hauling em off to the clink.

After all the commotion settled and the guards returned our hero's decided to meet back at the visors center.

"That was quite a day." James Harrison said

"Yes it was." Nightrn said stretching.

"Too bad our visit with the pokemon was so short because of those jerks." Misty said slightly pouting.

"You can always go tomorrow?" Nightrn suggested innocently.

"I suppose your right." Misty said.

"Well everyone dinner should be ready in a little while." James Harrison said "I'm sure you all famished."

May and Ash's stomachs growled "Yeh we haven't eatin a lot today." May said rubbing hers.

"Well if you both like you can have some snacks from the kitchen and enjoy them out on the verandah until dinner is ready." James Harrison said with a smile their eyes beamed with happiness.

"Thank you so much!" They said in unison jumping for joy and running off.

"Well I am off to take a nap before dinner, all this commotion has made me a bit tired." James said yawning and walking towards his humble abode.

"Well I'm going to retire to my room for a bit before dinner, Nova would you like to come and see my… personal fossil collection?" Miranda said with a seductively suggestive smile.

"Why certainly, I always love a … learning experience." Nova said following close behind watching her body as she swayed walking ahead.

Brock again in tears at the sight of another loss and again the Cradily putting a tentacle on him because it followed him from before which made Brock feel awkward and comforted at the same time .

"Well I'm going to relax inside, Nightrn wanna tag along?" Misty suggested

"Sure maybe we can work on that Spheal for a little while and teach the little guy some manners." he said smiling and joking which made Misty laugh as well.

As Ash and May grab some snacks from the kitchen their arms full they arrive at the verandah outside. It's a beautiful scene as the sun is setting on the horizon over the forest trees with the fossil pokemon roaring in the distance. As the orange orb was setting out new couple was laughing while sharing drinks and soda pop enjoying the romantic view.

When their stomachs were slightly filled enough food to hold them for dinner. They sat close together on some comfy lawn furniture, cradled arm in arm sitting and kissing again enamored in the moments of their unbridled passions again.

_A few hrs pass_

After losing track of time a bit the couple decides to join in the main lobby so everyone can walk in together to the main dining hall. The lovers still clinging together blushing and staying close till they rounded the corner. They did not want to reveal their close new relationship just yet for the time being so they part briefly until they can be alone again.

Misty and Nightrn waiting for them in the lobby knowing full well what they were up doing, they whispered and laughed a bit to themselves.

Brock was already there after the whole ordeal of the day he decided to take a nap using his bag as a pillow in the lobby and was now awake and waiting with Nightrn and Misty. Nova and Miranda also arrived around same time as May and Ash, the obvious signs of Miranda had recently freshened up were apparent after their earlier escapades. As everyone waited in the lobby for James, he finally emerged through the front door but he was not alone.

"I am truly sorry miss but the gym is closed for the holiday." James said leading ahead with the cane.

"What the hell do you mean the gym is closed?!" the girl said in a flustered tone.

Everyone just looked on in awe wondering who this girl was.

**So that was Chapter 8 everyone, yes we are calling this chapter 8 because the little Christmas short wasn't a chapter just a small break. Please as always review and let us know and we will see you all soon….**

_**Croagunk appears next to us.**_** "Cro"**

**Huh what's up Croagunk? Did we forget something?**

"**Cro" Croagunk nodded pointing to the beginning of the chapter.**

**OH Right thanks Croagunk *Hi fives!***

**So as our friend Croagunk pointed out, the news that we wanted to share with you. We will be having a Q & A Chapter coming up in the near future, so if you have anything you want to ask us. Why did we do what we did, our inspirations, things you would like to see added , or just to have a chat and say how much you like something, etc. we will try to answer them the best we can, but we don't want to reveal future story for certain things. Feel free to please PM us Till next Chapter see you on the Zelego Frontier. **


	12. Chapter 9

**Our Brief PC (politically correct) disclaimer the holiday depicted in this story is Christmas and from the ideas of the Roman Catholic and pagan roots etc. This is due to the religious beliefs of the authors as well as the popularity in Japan would most likely result in a Christmas special, and we are in no way saying there aren't any other holidays being celebrated during the holiday season. Please enjoy holidays accordingly and that this is a story mechanic only and that we embrace the freedom of ideas to celebrate whatever holiday you wish. **

**Message from RedPhoenix: **

**Greeting loyal Zelegoers! Here is our Holiday special and not a moment 2 moths too late … sorry it's been hectic here for both of us writing to find the time to coordinate and write. We seem to fall behind our holiday deadlines but Also happy Valentine's day this past week and for all you out there in relationships hope enjoyed your day with your sweethearts hope you both enjoy this special :) , to all who are not in relationships and single like me (shutouts to you all woot woot ) look at this as a reason to be happy on a day that would normally suck being single, or a time with other holidays (yeh not as good as cuddling, kissing, or other stuff but best I can do sorry) . Much Love to all my fans on this holidays passed and enjoy. **

**Message from Pkmaster777**

**Right then, as my partner said "Happy belated holiday special everyone!", and since it was almost the time for another we decided to tie the two together. So without further ado here is Chapter 9 of Pokemon: the Zelego Saga. **

When we last left our heroes they were waiting for dinner anxiously expecting their host to appear. Our happy couple had just experienced a romantic evening and their helpers Nightrn and Misty enjoying the fruits of their labors. As their dinner host appeared, James Harrison was in mid conversation with a woman they have never seen before.

"Like I said miss but the gym is closed for the holiday, but you are more than welcome to stay until it becomes available for use again." James said walking along side her

The girls walking next to James Harrison, is a slender bodied girl, with straight long black hair, soft blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. In her black hair she has a Flareon pin on the right side of her hair, and a necklace with a metallic Weavile claw design. She wore Black jeans capris, with a white horizontal striped shirt just over the jeans slightly revealing her flat smooth stomach, and black sneakers with stripes down the sides.

"Alright, I suppose I'll have to make due here, but I still really wanna battle…" she said scratching her head slightly pondering what to do. As she paned the room she noticed Nightrn a few feet away.

"Ohhh" she said under her breath seeing him as she walked over her attitude changing slightly in her approach. "I wanna be a cowboy…. Baby" she said very low and seductively, but it was loud enough for him and those around to hear.

"Wha..?" Nightrn said looking puzzled. Meanwhile off to the side…

"Sir." a man in a chef's hat appeared from behind a door talking to James.

"Yes what is it?" James answered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner won't be ready for another five or ten minutes…. I apologize." The chef said.

"No need I understand you are skilled, all good things take a little time." James said.

"Sorry again sir I will make up for this." The chef said before bowing out and disappearing.

Hearing this our slightly hungry travelers are a bit impatient, but looks like they decided to wait for dinner a bit longer.

Ash seeing that he would have to wait for dinner and figured to take this opportunity to battle the young woman's challenge he briefly looked at May. Without saying a word Ash looked over to her as if to ask if it's ok to answer her challenge. She looked back at him and nodded slightly, and seeing her approval Ash stepped forward. "I'll take you on." Ash said confidently.

"Ohhh you will?" the strange girl said, as she stopped her advance on Nightrn and stepped forward to Ash. "You look familiar?" She looked him over with piercing eyes scanning. After a few moments she pounded her fist slightly into her hand in realization. "Your Ash ….ket-something right? You were at the indigo plateau?" She said

"Yeh Its Ketchum… yeah I was at the indigo plateau. Have we met?" Ash questioned

"Nope… can't say that we have." she puts her hands on her hips. "But that's not important let's focus on the battle." she said "This will be fun." She said with a devious smile.

"This will definitely pass the time for dinner." Brock said looking on

"Well now, since you two are so eager to battle, why don't we have that young man be the judge?" Both Ash and the girl looked to see James Harrison speak of Brock. "It has been a while since I've seen a good battle hahaha!"

Sure sounds good to me, where should we go…" Ash started to ask, as James proceeded to head out the front door as everyone followed to the outside of the visitor center

"Here we are, this should be perfect for you two. So Ash you take the right and young lady take the left, Brock will be right here and I and everyone else can go to the benches on the side, hahaha lets go!"

James Harrison said as everyone shuffled outside for the battle there were bright lights shining in front of the visitor's center, so they decided to fight it out there. James contacted the guards at one of the towers nearby and put the spot lights on the battlers to enhance the experience.

Brock stepped forward "I will be the judge of this match, this will be a 3 vs. 3 match between Ash Ketchum and …ummm" Brock looked over at the girl "What is your name my lovely dear." Brock went to grab her hand and Croagunk appeared and shooed his hand hitting it away with his fin. Brock shook his hand in pain and Croagunk shook his fin in a gesture to say 'no 'Brock retreated and she answered

"My name is Judy, that's all you need to know for now." and she winked at everyone surveying the match.

"Trainers release your pokemon!"

"Go Muk!" as the ball revealed the pokemon it immediately turned happily to hug its trainer in its slimy embrace.

"Eww" everyone around looking at the two while Judy just stood in awe.

"Hey Ketchem are we gonna battle or what?"

Ash just looked at her as he laughed patting Muk on the head "Hehe, it's great to see you too buddy you can say hello again later but we have a battle right now, you ready."

Muk slid off of Ash and just replied happily "Muk" then turning to his opponent with a determined look.

"Thats better, Now go my Delcatty, show them your beauty." Brianna shouted throwing her Pokeball into the air. As the Pokemon took form it showed its grace and elegance then sat down licking its front right paw.

"Wow it's so beautiful!" May said from the sidelines.

"Is she serious putting that pokemon up against Muk?" Misty asked as she held her nose, still not use to the stench.

"Don't doubt her, she must have a reason for it, I think" James Harrison said as well.

"Go get her Ash show her what your made of!" Nova shouted

"This will be interesting to say the least, I remember its match back at the Indigo League." Nightrn said thinking back to the Bellsprout.

Everyone cringed hearing about that time.

"That poor, poor Bellsprout." Misty spoke sympathetic, everyone nodded.

"Alright let's let this match between Ash and Judy begin!" Brock spoke.

"Muk start off with Sludge bomb!" Muk started to charge up till.

"Delcatty use Fake out!" The Cat switched personality types going from the gentle sitting position striking Muk with its claws not even being seen.

Muk's attack was nullified, Ash was speechless. "Muk what happened you should have hit her way before that went through?" Muk just stood there unable to move just responding an unhappy "Muk".

"Hello Ketchem, it was Fake out, Muk can't move from my little Delcattys strike." Judy said with a wink.

"Darn it, Muk try Body slam while it's close to you!" Muk just took off in its own way towards Delcatty who looked scared at the slimy pokemon unable to move.

"No Delcatty!" Judy looked in shock as her pokemon disappeared into the purple gunk pokemon as Delcatty struggled against Muk from underneath.

"Oh no the Bellsprout incident all over." Misty and May shouted in horror.

"Well this is a short match." Nova and Nightrn looked on nodding in agreement.

"Delcatty calm down and use Thunderbolt, get Muk off of you." Judy spoke confidently as her pokemon ceased its struggle till a bright yellow light was seen from within the purple of Muk.

Muk flew off of Delcatty as it struck the ground with electricity through its body. Delcatty was breathing in the fresh air as a smile appeared on its face confident in its attack.

"No Muk are you ok?" Muk looked back with a smiling "Muk" "That's great buddy Get back in there and use Pound!" Muk went off again towards Delcatty bringing its sludgy hand downward on Delcatty.

"Delcatty use Double Slap get him away from you!" Delcatty couldn't move struck by something.

"Delcatty how can't you move?" Judy was confused while Ash looked on with a smile this time.

"Well when I was talking to Professor Oak before I got Muk, he was telling me that Muk's Stench can cause people or pokemon to flinch on contact. So I wanted to give that a shot since Muk hasn't battled in a while." As Ash spoke Muk just looked back happily towards its Trainer.

"Damn you, Delcatty get that Muk away from you with Iron Tail!" Delcatty swung its Iron Colored tail underneath Muk flipping it away from her, annoyed about being under Muk for a second time.

As Muk landed, it formed its head back to Delcatty looking back ready to do more.

"Muk lets use Mud Bomb!" Ash shouted as Muk gathered its power launching Mud towards Delcatty.

"Hit it back now with Iron Tail!" Delcatty did a small flip swinging its tail at the Mud Bomb shooting it right past Muk.

"Wow that was close huh Muk." Ash said to his pokemon who responded accordingly. "Okay now launch Gunk Shot!" .

Croagunk who was still next to Brock from earlier just looked at Ash like 'seriously'

With that out of the way Muk launched his attack at Delcatty.

"Delcatty use Double team!" Delcatty reacted to the noise and jumped up creating copies of it as the shot went through a copy.

"Okay now Muk use Sludge Wave get rid of those copies." Muk went into its attack, and released a massive wave of sludge all around it slamming through the copies and the real Delcatty.

Both pokemon looked worn out as Delcatty got up from the sludgy mess around her. Some sludge coming off of its tail.

"Use Return Delcatty!"

"Likewise Muk!" The two ran towards each other and slammed into each other both seemingly on equal footing and power so the bonds were deep between pokemon and trainer.

Now if the two weren't tired enough as it was they were on last legs now.

"Muk fire another sludge bomb at Delcatty end this!" Ash shouted as Muk began to build up the sludge.

"Delcatty use Shadow ball." Delcatty stood there and built up the ball ready to fire.

"FIRE/FIRE" Both trainers shouted. The attacks went off and caused an explosion creating smoke engulfing both pokemon. Not knowing what happened we just had to wait and see.

"Muk?" "Delcatty?" Both trainers waited to see as the smoke cleared, it was clear to see that Muk was down for the count.

"Muk is unable to battle the winner of the first round is Judy." Brock said with a hand towards Judy.

"Nicely done buddy you have trained hard rest easy." Ash said returning his pokemon.

"Delcatty that was amazing, take a long rest." Judy said as she petted her pokemon on the head as it meowed and purred exhausted.

"Trainers send out your next pokemon!" Brock said as Croagunk stood there mimicking his motions.

"That was well done Judy, Delcatty is strong." Ash said thinking who to use.

"You as well Ketchem but you aren't going to win I'm up one match soon to be two." Judy said laughing sweetly.

"Let's go Buizel!" Ash spoke a little confused if he should be insulted tossed his Pokeball onto the field.

"Golem time to Rock and Roll! Judy shouted as her pokemon took shape.

"Holy Shit!" "That's a Golem?" "It's Huge!" "Wow." Nova, Nightrn, Misty, and May said respectively.

"Wow I haven't seen a golem that big, I think it's even bigger than the one at my gym." Brock stated kinda impressed with the rock type that was about twice the average size.

"Wow your Golem has great girth Judy." Ash said.

"Thanks everyone, Golem was one of the first pokemon that I caught so it has shed its outer layer for many years. So you ready to fight?"

"Round 2 is Buizel vs. Golem, Let the battle begin!"

"Golem start off with Rock polish!" Judy shouted as her pokemon began to roll in place smoothing itself down.

"Buizel let's start with Aqua Jet." Buizel took off at high speed coated in water striking the boulder with immense accuracy.

"Damn it, Use Smack Down Golem." Golem brought its arm down destroying the water coat around him as it was still feeling the Aqua Jet.

"Now Buizel use Sonic boom to strike and get away." On its way down it swung its tails releasing the sonic boom into its opponents face.

"Dude That was uncool, Golem are you alright?" Golem responded with a grunt as it stared down the field at Buizel who was standing up. "Good now use Heavy Slam."

Golem didn't need to hear it twice as it started to roll forward towards its opponent with great speed.

"Buizel watch out if that hits it's gonna hurt. Use water gun to dodge." Buizel started by firing its water gun at the charging Golem trying to slow it down as the water fell all around it. Seeing that he wasn't slowing down, it launched it below and shot upwards.

Golem slammed into the large rock behind where Buizel was destroying it.

"Nicely done Buizel. Now use Aqua Tail." Ash shouted as Buizel swung its tail confidently downward as streams of water slammed into Golems head.

"Golem use Stone edge with what's around you." Golem seemed unfazed by the water as it stomped the ground launching the rocks into Buizel from below.

"Buizel no!" Ash shouted as his pokemon was sent flying across the field whacking into the ground in pain. "Don't give up Buizel I know you can do it." Buizel rose to its feet looking in pain but that trademark confidence smirk coming forth from the dust around it.

"What no way the amount of damage that he sustained should have finished him." Judy spoke 'not that we haven't taken damage either weather he shows it or not I know the water affected him in the charge.' Judy thought.

"Way to go Buizel now let's do water gun one more time." Ash spoke and Buizel responded with a high powered blast directly at Golem.

"Bulldoze in response Golem, Finish this." Golem turned facing the attack and stomped the ground beginning to charge through the water and the ground.

As Golem stated to run forward ready to run through its opponent it began to slow down as the water and ground mixed into mud around its ever sinking feet.

"Golem NOOO." Judy shouted as her pokemon kept going forward at an ever slowing pace.

Ash smiled at this sight, "Awesome job Buizel that worked like a charm. Keep up the water gun directly on him."

"What do you mean worked like a charm, there is no way you planned that out." Judy said confused and infuriated at the thought of being outwitted. Meanwhile in the stands.

"Nightrn did Ash somehow plan that out? How unlike Ash." Misty asked.

"Well it is possible that battling with Nightrn helped his strategy formation a bit but don't cut the kid short he's got guts." Nova spoke in response.

"Wow that's awesome Ash!" May said watching him do his work.

"He might have gotten somewhat faster in thinking but he has done battle strategies in the past. Let's see what else happens." Nightrn said tipping his hat down.

"Actually I kind of did plan it out it just worked a lot better than I thought because of the attack you used, now Buizel use Water Pulse stop him dead in his tracks." Buizel stopped its gun and focused it into a blast of water smiling as he did it.

Golem was struck to a stop breathing heavy trying to get out of the ever thickening mud.

"Golem use Rock throw you have to get this match over with." Golem started to get the large rock by its feet to chuck at Buizel but he was already on the move.

"Now Buizel Ice Punch." Buizel smirked as it ran up poising its icy fist striking the gut of Golem and thanks to the water that drenched its body began to freeze Golem.

"Golem… No…" Was all that Judy could utter as she looked at the now frozen statue of Golem in poised position to throw the rock above its head. Golem fell backwards and the ice cracked but he was in no condition to fight.

"Golem is unable to battle Buizel is the winner. Trainers send out your next pokemon."

"Nice job Buizel that was awesome take a good rest." Ash said as he returned his pokemon.

"Damn that Ketchem kid has talent to defeat you golem, just like we were told, this will be a fun trip." Judy spoke lowly as she returned him.

"Ok let's go Pikachu!" Ash said but before anything could happen.

*the dinner bell rings* "Dinner is served ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for the delay." A waiter appeared

James Harrison stood up "Excellent display of battling but we do not want to keep then waiting so this match will be called a tie lets go eat shall we!" Ash, Judy and Brock all fell over while everyone else just looked in awe standing up to follow Mr. Harrison.

"Well Ketchem that was a decent battle, we will have to continue at a later date, but now dinner." Judy said returning her pokemon and offering a hand to Ash.

As everyone proceeded to the dining hall it was a long table, set up with plates and dishes with small logos for the park including a Rampardos and Kabutops attacking, and the initials copywrited.

As everyone sat down to the meal, they looked at the table and realized the source of the delay. Not only did the food look spectacular, but it was in the shapes of fossil creatures, there were a line of meatloaf's shaped like Anorith's with Vegetable legs, a Craniados Ice sculpture and Tirtourga shaped mash potatoes to name a few.

As everyone sat down to enjoy the feast, they all conversed and talked and got to know each other. James Harrison sat at head of table being the host of dinner. Everyone shared lively banter about their adventures so far, and a bit about themselves as well.

Ash and May sat next to each other naturally keeping a small distance from each other, but secretly every once in awhile under the tablecloth were holding hands and blushing ever deeply in secret.

Nova was next to Miranda they were engaging in conversation with everyone sharing their tales and were very close to one other in proximity. Unknown to the group the entire time, Nova would often tease Miranda with light touches under the table. Creeping up her leg, at first she swatted him off, telling him low to stop but he persisted and she kind of got into the kinky factor and slowly accepted his teasing. Every once in awhile reciprocating light touches and teases then easing off again between the two.

Brock was next to Nova eating his steak trying to ignore what was happening,

while on the other side of table was Nightrn who was next to Judy and Misty on either side of him and things were about to get interesting . "So Judy where are you from?" Misty asked curiously.

"Well I'm from the Kanto region, from Fuschia city." Judy said between bites covering her mouth.

"Oh wow, quite a place, we haven't been there in awhile have we Misty?" Ash chimed in.

"Yes it has." Misty replied.

"Wow I have to say Judy I'm quite impressed with your skills in that battle, I wonder where you learned such talents in Fuschia?" asked Nightrn.

Judy not skipping an opportunity to strike replied back "Why thank you." she smiled and got closer "I assure you that …" she touched Nightrn's hand lightly "That I'm full of surprises." she glinted suggestively with her eyes.

Nightrn again kind of caught off guard to this and still kind of oblivious to the idea of what she was jiving at. Misty caught right on and tried to change the subject. "Well Judy I wanna hear more about your pokemon, do you have any water pokemon in your group?" Misty said with a sweat drop on her head and eyes shut look on her face. Nova whispered to Miranda "A Rival appears.", she just nodded "Yep."

"Well maybe I have a few, you'll just have to wait and see." she said winking suggestively and very chipper. Misty kind of pouted at the notion of her playing the mysterious girl card but just brushed it off accepting she got her mind of subject. As the Night progressed and dessert was finished everyone seemed to have had a great time.

"Well everyone I would say it's time to retire, I have accommodations for all of you in small cottages. Please enjoy them, Miranda would you mind showing them all the way." James said

"Sure it's no problem." Miranda said. "Great I wish you all goodnight, and be ready to celebrate tomorrow it will be quite a fun holiday." James said lightly bowing out and retiring to his chambers.

Ash everyone followed Miranda lead to their rooms; it was a set up like small houses at a hotel resort. They looked like small villas, meant to accommodate guests and tourists on vacation.

"Officially we haven't opened up the park to the public yet, but the gym is in full operation except for holidays. As such you are all free to set up in these cottages, they each house between 2-4 people comfortably." Miranda walked leading them closer pointing in each direction. "If you so choose you can set up as you desire boys and girls, or however you like." Miranda stated.

"Well I got to prep for the gym battle so if you girls don't mind I'm gonna take one of these for myself, nothing personal" Judy said holding her bag.

"Sure we understand." Misty and "Maybe next time." May said.

"Yeah that sounds great I will see you all tomorrow." Judy said waving and just before departing into her room she glanced back "And you as well Mr. Cowboy." She winked at him, and closed the door behind her. Once again everyone looking at Nightrn and him still has a puzzled look on his face.

As everyone said their Goodnights our lovers May and Ash stared at each other from afar, and went their separate ways. "I'll see you lil later tonight." Nova said to Miranda, Miranda replied back "Don't keep me waiting." she said,

"I'd never dream of it my lil Milotic." he said slyly in her ear Miranda just blushed slightly and walked off in a bit of a fluster with a grin on her face thinking about later.

The boys and the girls start to unpack the night conversations begin again.

On the Girls side Misty just getting out of the shower, her curvy body glistening and loosely the light blue towel barely covered her. While May was brushing her long flowing brown hair in the mirror meticulously getting out the knots and keeping it pristine. She was in an extremely tight tee shirt which made her chest pop and had on short shorts for bed. "So May, how was it today?" Misty said.

"It was great, how was your time with Nightrn?" May asked.

"It was good until those damn poachers came and ruined the day." Misty said flustered and still kinda mad at lead poacher.

"Well you whipped their butts good Misty." May said pumping her fist.

"That's what they get for ruining our day." May said.

"Speaking of which how was your time with Ash?" Misty said getting closer to her and asking with a devious look on her face because she knew what happened.

"Oh it was great!" May said blushing deeply,

"How did his lips taste?" Misty said.

"It was so great!" May said without realizing it then becoming extremely embarrassed when she did, and Misty plastered a huge grin on her face. "Wait how did you know?!" May said flustered.

Misty chuckled "Nightrn and I saw your little display, which was quite romantic." Misty said, "Looks like Ash finally manned up." Misty said beaming.

"He certainly did." she said blushing to herself.

"Speaking of the men what was with you and Judy at dinner tonight." May said,

"What do you mean?" Misty said in the other room taking off her towel from her body to dry her hair and when she was done drying she changed into fresh clothes for bed.

"Well it seemed to me you weren't into Judy going after Nightrn like she was tonight." May inquired. Misty walked out of other room a bit flustered.

"I dunno what you mean … I'm just trying to look out for him he is a good friend of mine." Misty said defending herself.

"Are you sure about that." May said now done sitting on the bed holding a plush Torchic doll in her arms. "

Well kinda I guess, I don't know why." Misty said thinking to herself.

"It's no matter I didn't mean to put you on the spot I was just asking." May said playing with the doll a bit.

"Either way I'm glad you and Ash are growing closer." Misty said smiling.

May smiled back "Thanks."

_Meanwhile with the men_

Nova was finishing up some light exercises, while Ash was in pajamas and a tee shirt fresh from shower, and Nightrn was in his trademark cowboy hat, also tee shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. Brock was also in tee shirt and shorts flipping through a book about pokemon breeding, a little light reading before bed.

"Wow that was quite some dinner huh boys?" Nova said breathing a bit hard.

"Yeh quite a day we had as well." Nightrn said.

"Yep, thanks for helping Misty in the battle Nightrn." Ash said,

"Yeh thanks for looking after my boy Meta." Nova said.

"No problem guys I'm sure you would do the same for me." Nightrn said tipping his hat.

"So what you guys think of that new girl tonight, Judy." Ash asked for their opinion.

"To be honest she is quite mysterious, and there is more to her then she shows that's for sure." Nightrn said analyzing the situation with his pinpoint perception.

"My friend you are as sharp as ever but still blind to some things." Nova said patting his back.

"What do you mean?" Nightrn said puzzled.

"She is a predator I know that, and she has her sights set on you." Nova said matter of fact pointing in the air and then at Nightrn.

"What?!" Nightrn said confused.

"Yeh dude I'm kinda oblivious to girls feelings for me, but even I knew that she had the hot's for you." Ash said with a sweat drop.

"Yep she wants a piece of your cowhide." Brock said closing his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nightrn said flustered.

"Oh yeh Ash speaking of girls and their feelings congrats today Ash." Nightrn said smiling.

"Huh?" Ash said puzzled.

"Ohhh something juicy happened you gotta tell me!" Nova said getting closer to Nightrn and Brock as well going "Me too me too!" pointing to himself.

"Well I'm not one to tell such things." Nightrn said "About what happened by the Carricosta today," he shot a suggestive look as if to say he knew what happened. Ash realized and became flustered immediately,

"Ohh something happened between you and May." Brock said, "Tell us tell us." Brock said excited.

Ash embarrassed said "Well…we." They all looked on "Had a moment and made out a bit." Ash admitted.

"Yeah yeah wahoo." Brock said cheering him on.

"Yeh buddy I knew you could do it." Nova said putting Ash in a friendly headlock.

"Stop it." Ash said lowly.

"My how they grow up so fast." Nova said with a tear in his eye,

"More like about time if you ask me." Brock said.

"Will you all cut it out!" Ash said at the teasing.

"So Ash it won't be it won't be too long… before you show her the old diglett... ey? " Nova said butting him with his elbow in Ash's gut.

"Hey what the." Ash said flustered,

"Here we go again." Brock said.

"Oh Ash show me your hydro pump!" Nova imitating May again like he did on Thanksgiving night before, and even Nightrn chiming in as Ash every once in awhile. Ash began to give chase again getting madder running around the room and Brock could stop laughing at Nova's puns.

"Oh Ash is that a Sharpedo in your pants or are you just happy to see me te heheeheh." Nova said fawning and giggling like May would. Brock laughing harder holding his side,

"Oh May your Clamperl is ever glistening beautifully in this light." Nightrn said like a poet elegantly describing May sensitive parts in reply to the Sharpedo comment. Brock was dying at this point,

"Oh Ash take me you Poke master with your brick break!" Nova said swinging his arms wide open

"No let me use dig on your precious Clamperl" Nightrn said chiming again Ash.

This made Ash run after Nova around the room for awhile delivering line after line until things settled down, it was all done in good fun

"But seriously congrats man, I knew you could do it." Nova said, "Now if you gentlemen would excuse me … I have some hydro pumping of my own to do. Not good to keep a lady waiting." and calmly walked off into the night towards Miranda's complex.

The three gentle men stayed up for awhile and talked some more until each drifted off to sleep except for our adventurer Mr. Ketchum who was still a bit awake in his bed. Lying awake thinking about his experience with May, kissing her lips and the fireworks he felt. The passion igniting from years of kindling feelings bursting abloom into a mixed array of feeling of requited love. He lingered in these feelings as did May was also awake in her bed thinking the same. They both fell asleep dreaming about the holidays tomorrow and all the festivities to come.

As our hero slept on the air started to get colder outside and with a sudden gust of wind a sudden storm brewed bringing cold weather with it…

"Ash wake up!" said Nightrn shaking him awake.

As Ash was tossing and turning reluctant to wake up. Nightrn trying his best efforts to no avail, until a sudden squirt of water soaked Ash. With full momentum he jumped his body out of bed standing upright and soaked "What the fuck?"

Ash looked on at his "attacker." It was Misty's Spheal clapping happily laughing at being Ash's alarm clock, which pissed Ash off.

"Come back here you " he chased him down the hall and Spheal laughed bouncing along and laid an ice beam in the hallway to slide and escape which caused Ash to fall on his ass as he was giving chase behind him. Nightrn looked on and laughed at the site of it all.

As Ash recovered, and changed his clothes because he got his 'morning shower' Nightrn continued on. "It's gonna be a white Christmas holiday Ash." As he pointed out the window as snow gently dropped and blanketed the normally tropical region.

Ash was in a state of shock "How the …" looking out the window.

"We better get our clothes on and meet the girls they are probably outside." Nightrn said putting on his trench coat and a scarf. Ash agreed and dug his winter clothes out of his bag not expecting to break them out so early for deep freeze just yet. Ash put on a long pair of ski pants and a blue long sleeve shirt underneath his black winter coat and hat and boots. Nightrn had on his classic cowboy hat and black duster but he switched out his black tee for a long black tee.

As they went outside they met with the girls outside their cottage all talking in a group was May, Misty and Judy in full conversation. They were talking to each other before they noticed the men approaching. "It's the craziest thing."

"I know right?" as the girls turned to greet them.

"Good morning ladies." Nightrn said with his hand out.

"Good morning gentlemen." May said politely the girls saying the same in agreement. Misty was in a bright blue ski outfit decked out with a Seadra on the back shooting an ice beam with a matching hat. May was wearing a red ski outfit that had a Cyndaquil pushing a snowball on the top right breast and matching hat. Judy was wearing a black and white ski suit with a Weavile forming an Ice ball above its head on the front with matching hat and boots.

The sight of Ash seeing May all bundled up with a slightly red nose from the cold made him blush a bit at how cute as a button she was. "Well this is certainly an interesting change in weather isn't it." said Judy,

"Yeh I didn't think this could normally happen in such a tropical climate, in fact its damn near impossible." Nightrn said pondering with his hand on his chin in thought

"That's because it is …. Usually." a trailing voice answered. They all turned toward the source It was soon revealed to be Miranda talking, walking along clinging close to Nova she was bundled up as well they were walking together for warmth.

"Ahhh I see you two finally showed up." Misty said pouting slightly.

Nova was in black ski pants with Charizard flames up the pant legs, and a small Charizard on the right waist band, black boots and his black leather jacket and black hoodie underneath. Miranda was wearing tall plush boots up to shin high, black leggings, and a white parka with the hood down. "Sorry we were a bit …delayed." Nova said hand on back of his head with a smirk, and Miranda blushed a bit coughing to herself to break up the awkwardness.

"Well to answer your earlier question Nightrn, normally you would be right about this region. However Mr. Harrison takes special preparations to make the holiday more festive." She continued on "He has Mamoswine create a blizzard the night before to blanket everything nice and icy then has them cast powdered snow all day and part of night to keep temperature low and the snow everywhere." Miranda said pointing to a group of Mamoswine in the distance pumping out powdered snow streams.

Everyone was staring at their winter wonderland absorbing the work of their host as well as the mammoth pokemon. The Plam trees were iced over with crystals of Ice and powders of snow creating a crystal effect like glistening tree stalks. The waterfall was frozen over with a look of the water being stopped in time creating a long sheet of solid ice that the Omanyte were sliding on. The fossil pokemon could be seen in the distance playing in the snow, the Carracosta shaking off the excess snow falling on them.

"Also, Mr. Harrison is making preparations for events in the evening, so it's going to be busy all day in there. I suggest we all have breakfast in the visitor's center outdoor area to not interfere. We have outdoor heaters and they already prepared breakfast for all of us, and lunch for later so they could work freely on tonight's celebration all day while we enjoy ourselves." Miranda explained as they looked towards the visitor's center which was blanketed in the distance and had a lot of bustling activity by the looks of the outside was preparations for future events to come later that evening.

"Sounds awesome!" Ash said excited.

"I will definitely thank Mr. Harrison for this kindness later." Nova said.

"He told me he felt it was the least he could do with the Gym being closed for the holiday and the inconvenience to you all." Miranda said walking ahead a bit. "Shall we?" she lead on and everyone followed conversing.

It was a well set up breakfast as last night's dinner, with the amenities of bacon, ham, eggs, bread, fruits, coffee, etc. as everyone enjoyed their first meal of the day. Everyone was conversing and getting to know their new friend Judy better, as well as Miranda. During this meal Ash and May stole a few more glances at each other about yesterday thinking out another possible moment happening today on such a lovely winter wonderland. Judy was also scheming in her mind at Nightrn and how to trap him in her clutches, while Nightrn joked and laughed unknown to him that his predator was close by scoping him.

Nova noticed Judy's stares at Nightrn and Nova mumbled to himself "I told him." shakes his head facing down "But that boy, he don't listen sometimes." Nova finished.

"Did you say something?" Miranda said next to him questioningly.

"Oh its nothing." Nova replied sighing and Miranda with a look of confusion on her face. As everyone finished and cleaned up they headed into the park again near the Carracosta and water pokemon habitat near the waterfall.

"Hey guys what should we do for fun?" Misty inquired out loud to the group.

"Why don't we make some snow sculptures?" May suggested.

"Sure let's have a contest." Miranda also suggested.

"Let's split to teams." Nightrn suggested.

"Yeh and lets have pokemon join in as well." Judy pitched the idea .

"C'mon out guys." everyone said in triangle shot. Out of the beams of light came the following Glaceon, Coagunk, Spheal, Delcatty, Tyrant, Meta, Guardian and Pikachu joining the lineup.

Everyone got to work on their creations with their pokemon and human partners. The groups were: Ash and May naturally, Brock and Cradily as well as Croagunk, Nova and Miranda, Nightrn, Misty and Judy making a mega sculpture as 3 person team. Each creating a different design using their pokemon to sculpt and mold it. Nightrn was working on finer details of his group sculpture with his bowie knife for minuet details, while the girls were hard at work to make the sculpture better in an effort to outshine one another with their crafting skills.

While May and Ash laughed and made their sculpture together touching hands a few times and they worked on their art. Brock whom was disappointed that he had no one to pair up with cried on and made his art while his pokemon worked on having fun with the whole experience.

After an hour of work each was displayed proudly, Brocks team created a decent looking Carracosta not bad for a mostly pokemon only team. Miranda and Nova team created a Milotic for her pet name which made Miranda blush. Nightrn's team made a Gyarados, swimming creating twin waterfalls in a criss-cross pattern around him made of ice.

"And the winner is …." Misty said,

"Obviously not Brock" Ash said pulling his eyelid and sticking his tongue at him.

Ticked off Brock picked up snow and threw it "Shut up." He yelled throwing it and it landing Ash square on the chest. After a few moments pass Nova yells "Snow Fight!" As the group grabs snow and throws it at each other, after a whirlwind of pokemon and humans picking up snow and landing hits on each other. They ducked behind trees, and jumped through the air hurling gunfight John Woo style through the air. Everyone laughed as they got pelted with ice and snow.

After a few more hours of snow warfare it was time to warm up a bit and has a semi late lunch. Mostly with soup, coffee and sandwiches. Comfort food to take the cold edge off before heading back out into the frost. Miranda was thinking of the next idea as they ate

"Hey guy's lets go skating." Miranda suggested, "We have skates for such an occasion when the ice freezes on the river." Everyone liked this idea. So they grabbed the skates from the center avoiding the people setting up for the festivities, which by a glance of things seemed to be turning out very nicely. As the group returned back to their favorite spot they geared up for their glide on the ice.

Lacing up and heading to the ice river, Miranda was the first to glide on the ice with ease. She had obviously done this before. "C'mon guys its great out here." she said gliding across checking the condition of the ice for herself. One by one everyone stepped onto the ice, Nightrn unsure stepped out

"I'm used to more heat than cold but let's do this.." and skated across slowly trying to keep balance. Now Novas turn to go out on the ice also going slowly

"Same bud this is gonna take some getting used to." As he flailed his arms for balance trying to stay up and balanced. As he was tipping over his savior Miranda slid over at top speed to catch him "Thank you my dear." He said kissing her lightly and she blushed

"Welcome."

Next up Ash and May who both never really tried this before got on the ice holding each other for support. Ash had a bit of better balance from Novas training lately and it seemed to help, but may ever the klutz made this overcompensation of balance null and void. As they took their first steps on the ice May fell over taking Ash with her and they both on the ice. Ash landed on top of her face first into her chest, as May rubbed her head a bit painfully in injury while Ash was 'supported'. The group started laughing manically at the sight of all this.

"Are you alright." May said, "Yeh I'm okay dun worry." Ash said. Ash was rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face, doing his best to hide the fact that he popped a boner in his pants. Pikachu was just doing belly slides on the ice having a blast as everyone said "awe"

Now it was Brocks turn as he prepped for the ice and stepped out slowly he had some composure "Hey I think I can get the hang of this." until, smash he fell flat on his face and everyone erupted into laughter, as Brock tried to recover. As if right on cue, Brocks Pokeball revealed our familiar favorite poison fighter. "Gunk" he shook his head at his owner's lack of coordination, Crogunk glided on the ice gracefully supporting his owner until he became accustomed to it.

Judy stepped on the ice next as well, she had a similar experience as Nova. She seemed to have balance but still a bit of difficulty. She made her way around a bit until.

"Nightrn?" she asked. Nightrn made his way slowly over still a bit wobbly but better off than her . "Will you help keep me up?" She said leaning on him pressing her athletic body against his, letting him feel her curves on purpose.

Nightrn blushed a bit "Sure" he hid behind his hat a bit.

Misty saw this and became a bit flustered and didn't know why. She locked eyes on Judy who was transfixed on Nightrn, and she decided it was her time to enter the ice.

At last was Misty as everyone was slowly gaining their 'ice legs' Misty slowly stepped out to ice as everyone watched. She gracefully entered like a dancer and slid across the ice and like a feather and did a double axel and slid backward and spun a bit. As everyone was flabbergasted at this display, Ash asked

"Misty? Where you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Yeh I am quite curious myself." May also wanted to know.

"Well guys my gym is a water gym, we have spare rooms. You don't think we freeze the empty pools every once in awhile and Skate?" she said sliding gracefully along the ice.

Everyone felt kinda of showed up by the display, especially Judy who was with Nightrn.

"I must say I am quite impressed." Nightrn said, As Misty captured his attention, and Judy was now a bit flustered, Misty saw this as she spun

"Awww thanks Nightrn." she smiled. Inside her mind she applauded the victory of getting his attention over Judy's obvious advances to get Nightrn.

The next few hours everyone got more adjusted to the new terrain, taking a few tips from the female experts Miranda and Misty. There were a few more falls and catches with Ash and May that inspired a few aww's from the on lookers, and more laughter from Brocks non coordination on the ice. Misty put on a bit of a show, doing tricks on the ice which impressed everybody as the day winded down.

As the sun peeked down in the sky setting everyone returned back to the center for the dinner to start,

"Looks like the show is about to begin." Miranda said. As they approached there were amazing lights flashing displaying the visitor's center were classical icicle lights, hundreds of them with, beautifully decorated trees also with ornaments and lights. There were Santa Clauses, as well as reindeer, bells, etc. From the outside you could hear indoors as the group approached classical Christmas songs, such as Carol of the bells, Jingle bell rock, and classics running through the speaker system of the whole center.

Decorations abound in the main area, with the door to the dining room open as well as a beautiful lounge area set up with a roaring fire and plenty of comfortable chairs. The table was lined with expensive crystal and some of the finest silverware they had seen yet to date. There were waiters running around dressed around as elves, not mostly green but also in blue, yellow , red, etc. many colors running around like Santa's workshop putting last minute touches on the table. They brought holiday ham, turkey, fish, and all sorts of goodies. They brought eggnog, wine, crème de menthe, hot chambroid cider, etc. It seems no stops were pulled for this celebration, as there was also an area on the side set with bowl's filled with food enough for the trainer's pokemon as well.

The looks of shock on the faces of our adventures could not be adequate described accepts by the bounds of your own imagination. James Harrison was set at the head of the table studying their reactions. "Spared no expense." James Harrison said with a huge grin, "I hope you all thoroughly enjoy yourselves tonight".

There was a unanimous cry of thank you from all our travelers and the loyal employee Miranda. Everyone got to sit down to this wonderful feast, including the staff that worked hard all day building, the guards, gardners, everyone .

As everyone sat down in the same seats as last night and before they were about to start, Mr. Harrison tapped his glass to get everyone's attention "Before we begin." he sat up. "I would like to make a toast, to this wonderful holiday, to my fantastic staff who worked so hard to accomplish all this I thank you." He took a bow and all the visitors from our group clapped for their wonderworkers.

"To our guests for their efforts to keep our park safe from poachers." James continued "Here here." Someone shouted and it caused a few chuckles.

"And to this holiday may we not forget the holidays are a time to celebrate not only for ourselves but the things we are grateful for, the beings that watch over us and all the beautiful and wondrous marvels life has to offer." Ash and may looked at each other and held hands under the table.

After a few seconds of silence "Oh my I feel I am forgetting something." James said a bit flustered. Nova raised his glass higher

"Let's not forget our fantastic host who also made this all possible with such amazing accommodation. "Thank you Mr. Harrison." he said with a smile. This made James blush a bit, "The best boss anyone could ask for." Miranda said as well with her glass.

"Amen to that." a worker said.

"Thank you so much everyone now let's dig in!" James said shouting a bit. Everyone shouted different things but amounts the chaos was "Yeh!" "Wahoo" "itadakimasu!" and of course Nightrn "Yeeeeehhaaaawww." which made everyone laugh especially Judy.

During dinner there were many conversations about the day's activities, as well as some funny stories and the Pokemon seemed to enjoying themselves as well. Everyone seemed to slowly migrate to the lounge area by the fire, enjoying their drink and continuing their stories.

"Ash my boy can you come here a second." Mr. Harrison called him over. Ash followed, "I would like to introduce to you my son, Obsidian." they both shook hands. "He is the gym leader you seek to challenge." James said and Ash eyebrow cocked up a bit. "Yeh sorry we didn't meet last night I was working on something in my house." he said scratching his chest. He seemed to be an unkempt fellow with Loose cargo pants filled with different instruments and a tattered visitors t-shirt from the park.

Cut to Nightrn talking to a few guests about some pokemon tips, "Oh if you will excuse me gentlemen I must use the facilities." As Nightrn excused himself and headed to the bathroom nearby he found it was occupied so he decided to travel upstairs on the second level of the visitor's center, which seemed to have a bird's eye view of the lobby, there was an occupied bathroom that was decently large. He went to complete his business and as he was washing his hands. The lights began to flicker a bit, and Nightrn was a bit weirded out. Then he heard something "Hello." He asked thinking he wasn't alone as he thought

He dismissed it as nothing and went to dry his hands when suddenly the light went out suddenly "Hey who turned out the?" Before he could finish his sentence he felt himself being pinned and pushed up against the bathroom wall in the dark. Confused and before he could react he heard

"Who is my cowboy babe…" Judy said in a low seductive voice as she traced her fingers on his chest. "Ju—mmm" before he could say it Judy grabbed Nightrn and gripped his mouth with hers. Her tongue strongly lapping into Nightrn's mouth as she grabbed his head and this caused the cowboy hat to fall. Nightrn was at first confused by this but then felt him being overtaken and gave in and attacked her back. As their tongues intertwined and the tussled in the dark, they groping at each other's bodies above the clothes. Heavy panting and light moans faintly let out and slight echo in the bathroom.

After awhile our friends start to wonder "I Haven't seen Nightrn in awhile." Ash said

"Yeh same " said Brock. They asked where he went and some workers said he went to the bathroom, so they looked around for him.

Cut to the dark bathroom, Judy looking a bit disheveled with her hair and makeup a bit smeared, still panting a bit.

"That was fun" she said lowly "We should go a little further next time and she playfully touched Nightrn from the outside of his pants rubbing strongly which caused him to shiver a bit and wake up.

"Yeh sounds good to me" he joked, and she laughed

"Hehe I like you cowboy." she said as she kissed him again. "I'll see you later." as she slinked away swinging her hips and winking back at him from the lit hallway, going off to find a spot to fix her appearance so she could return to blend back in to the party. 'man' Nightrn thought to himself 'what a woman'.

As Nightrn headed back downstairs he was fixing his appearance and Ash, May, Nova, and Miranda met him in the lobby. "Are you alright Nightrn?" Ash said.

"Yeh you look taken aback a bit." May said as she turned her head to the side not quite able to figure out what was wrong with him. Nightrn tried to play it off cool

"Ohhh its nothing, guys I am fine." Nova knowing him for so long and being observant saw right through it and so did Miranda. They whispered to each other,

"I guess she made her move, she was staring him down all night." Miranda said

"Yep she went in for the kill looks like it." Nova said. "Things are about to get interesting from now on." Nova said.

"Seems like it." Miranda agreed.

"What are you all talking about?" Ash asked hearing mumbles.

"Oh its nothing no big deal." Nova said Miranda agreeing. As they all went back to the party, Ash and May snuck off and went to the verandah where they had they moment the night before dinner.

The sounds of the music could still be heard through speakers in area, currently playing was 'All I want for Christmas 'as they stepped out on the heated area.

"Quite a night tonight huh?" May asked

"Yeh." Ash agreed. As they stared into each other from a few feet away, may noticed something above their heads

"Ohhh look, were under the mistletoe." May said looking at it then Ash. Ash did the same and they started to blush

"Let's not break tradition" Ash said slyly and kissed May. As they embraced, Ash playing with her hair she caressed his back.

Ash worked his way to May's neck delivering light kisses which made her shiver, with elation and delight. As they continued Ash working his tongue and using gentle kisses, they slowly knelt down together into the couch caressing each other. As they tussle the scene slowly pans to a shot of the moon in the sky with snow gently falling.

Meanwhile

Everyone in the lounge area relaxing by the fire drinking their drinks when a loud noise was heard from the hall, one of the waiters said "Do I hear sleigh bells." and as they running through the hall, emerged a very disheveled Santa. But this Santa was extremely hammered off his ass, and playing the part of this Santa was none other than Mr. Harrison who had a bit too much to drink and was shambling about with a bag on his back "Jingle bellz jingle bells" said Santa Harrison very loudly. Everyone was staring now. "Pikachu smells, Nightrn Laid an egg" and everyone laughed including James as he fell over drunk everyone was erupting in joy.

"I'm ok !" James said after falling over getting helped up by elves.

As Santa handed out presents, to everyone at the party such as chocolates, booze, and little party favors for the holiday, everyone was having excellent time. Ash and May eventually returned their appearance was disorderly and Santa gave them their presents as well. The wait staff set up dessert which everyone sat down to enjoy. As James fashion for these sorts of things, the dessert was exquisite sweets from around the world. Everything from cheesecake, cannolis, ice cream, tiramisu, sherbet, cookies, and the list goes on. What made it more special was that James forgot to take the Santa outfit off and was stuffing his face with dessert, getting it all on his bead and clothes because he was still drunk and uncoordinated which caused giggles at the table.

After dessert a few elf-waiters took Mr. Harrison back to his room to retire. Nova and Miranda left the party stumbling a bit laughing and whispering into each other's ears on the way back to her room. The group of Brock, Nightrn, Misty, Judy, May, and Ash . On their way back to their cottages. Talking about their fun night as they were growing tired, they ready to say their goodbyes. Nightrn blushing at Judy as she looked at him saying goodnight and winking as she walked away.

This caused Misty to have a confused look on her face. While May and Ash had their secret blush moment to themselves and all split ways. As our group heads to bed we cut to an all familiar scene of Ash staring at hi ceiling in the dark still a bit buzzed and happy that he and May will only grow closer and blossom their love. May was thinking the same as they drifted off to sleep. The snow finally stopped and the ice was quickly starting to dissipate and the temperature rising as tomorrow would be time for Ash's battle for another badge.

**So that was Chapter 9 Ladies and Gentlemen of the Zelego world, we do apologize for the delay things got crazy and we were both working like mad. We will continue to write and we want to thank everyone for their support of our story it truly makes us happy and we enjoy writing it for such amazing fans. As we stated before any questions that you have send us a message we will be having a special Q&A chapter soon enough. Until Chapter 10 and Ash's next Badge, Enjoy the journey our friends and fans! **


End file.
